Mirror, Mirror
by 57terrier
Summary: This story begins after the first season. With an original character I created that Batman saved a long time ago.
1. Reflection, Perception

Author's note: This story takes place shortly after the last episode of Season 1: Auld Acquaintance.

* * *

Megan and Conner were getting ready for school, when Batman and Black Canary walked in. Batman handed Megan a note and stated, "Give this to your teacher. Conner give Megan any homework you need turned in and go change into your uniform."

"Why?" Conner asked.

"What's going on?" Megan added.

Black Canary said, "We need to hurry. Batman worked very hard to get access for this, but the window is for today only. Please get moving. I'll explain shortly."

Conner shrugged and handed Megan his backpack. Megan stood bewildered as she was left alone.

In the briefing room, Megan overheard a mildly annoyed Batman, "They did this on purpose, choosing a school day. They thought we wouldn't pull any of them out of school for a mere training session."

"Are Mirror's abilities really going to help Superboy and the others?" Black Canary asked.

Batman nodded, "This isn't just for the team. That council has Mirror hidden away for a reason. Here is the portal key and I have another. The entrance is at the main library in Happy Harbor, in the second floor's stain-glass window."

Superboy walked in, "I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"We are going to meet with a special trainer. We will be gone for most of the day, unless of course, there's a mission."

He nodded and followed Canary out. After Batman left Megan went to the computer to have a peak at the file of Mirror. She was surprised to find all information about someone called Mirror classified. She had little choice but to go to school alone. The note was a mere doctor's note and the teachers asked no questions.

Once school was over Megan rushed back to the island, but Conner wasn't back yet. Zatanna was and Megan asked her, "Have you heard of someone named Mirror?"

"No, why?"

"Well, Superboy was taken for a training with him, but the computer wouldn't tell me anything about him. It was classified."

"Odd?"

"What's odd?" Robin asked, followed by the rest of team.

"Where's Superboy?" Kid Flash asked.

Megan sighed and explained, "Black Canary took him this morning, by Batman's orders, for special training with someone whose file is classified."

"Why don't you reach out and say hello?" Rocket asked tapping her temple.

Megan was unsure, "It might be too far." She tried anyway and what she got were terrible flashes. She saw through Superboy's eyes a figure made of crystal or something like it preparing to attack him. Black Canary was struggling with bonds made of the same substance as the figure. Behind both was a cloaked and hooded person chanting, surrounded by containers of liquids, and flanked by a snarling monster.

"Conner?" she thought to him.

"Not now, got to save Canary," he thought back. Then something cut her link like a wall appearing before her mind.

Megan came back to herself gasping, "They're in trouble."

Aqualad braced her and demanded, "What did you see?"

Megan explained, "We need to help them."

"But how do we find them?" Artemis pointed out.

"Batman had another key to that Mirror person's place and it's in Happy Harbor."

"That's a start." Robin smiled, "I'll see if I can get it."

The others quickly changed and/or prepared for the mission. Robin returned fingering the key and the team slipped out.

At the library, the team quietly made their way to the only stain-glass window on the second floor. "Where are we supposed to put the key?" Rocket asked.

They examined the window closely, and then Robin stepped back and said, "Oh, that's clever."

"What?"

"The image is of a locked gate." Robin stepped up to the window and pressed the key against the glass that formed the base of a lock. He turned it.

"Can that really…?" Kid Flash asked. The glass panels rippled out and metal frame twisted till they made a frame about the size of a standard door. The glass continued to gently ripple.

"A portal gate," Zatanna said surprised. She reached out and tapped the moving glass, which reacted like water.

"So, where's it go?" Artemis asked.

"Don't know," Zatanna admitted. "Father hadn't taught me about them yet."

Megan frowned, "I still can't reach Superboy."

"Then let's go," Robin said arming himself. He stepped through the portal and vanished. One by one the team entered.

* * *

The portal exited into a beautifully manicured courtyard that was surrounded by tall hedges with four archways. The portal closed behind the last team member. "Robin?" Zatanna shouted picking up his weapon. He was nowhere in sight.

"So where are we? Where's this Mirror man?" Artemis asked setting an arrow to her bow.

Aqualad looked through the four archways carefully. "I believe, we should split up and search these paths. Megan and I will go South. Kid Flask and Artemis, East. Rocket and Zatanna, West. If you find anything, contact Megan."

"What about the North path?"

"It looks more dangerous. If we find nothing, we will regroup here and search that path together."

The team separated and began their search.

* * *

Down the Eastern Path, Artemis was torn between being amused and annoyed with Kid Flash's constant chatter. "Please stop."

"Stop what?" Kid Flash asked.

"Talking, we're on a mission."

"What about…?" Kid Flash began and stopped when Artemis glared at him. Kid Flash pointed down the path. There was a tiled section in the dirt path that she could have sworn wasn't there before.

Artemis shrugged, "Ok, where did that come from?" She approached it carefully, but there was no one but them around.

"Hey," Kid Flash said grabbing her elbow. "Don't go near it, remember what happened the last time we touched something in a mage's house."

"Yes, but this is a friend of Batman's, right?" Artemis countered and stepped onto it. "See." Then the tiles glowed and with a thunderclap both Artemis and the tiles were gone.

"Artemis! I don't see," Kid Flash shouted and called to Megan. "Meg, Artemis just vanished."

* * *

Down the Western path, Zatanna and Rocket were alert but conversing. "So, why do you think this Mirror man is classified?" Rocket asked.

Zatanna shrugged, "Batman always has a reason and so far all good ones. But I am worry."

"About what?"

"Where is Mirror? He should know by now we are here, in his home and do something. Unless he is also in trouble."

Rocket nodded and looked ahead, "Where did that come from?" A small statue of gold encrusted with jewels sat in the middle of their path.

"No idea," Zatanna replied. Rocket reached out to it. "Hey, don't touch it."

"Why not?"

"It's not yours and it's a little odd being here, right?"

"Oh please, I just want a better look," Rocket picked it up. "I'll put it right…" With and flash of light and the sound of thunder, Rocket was gone.

"So, this Mirror is into trap spells. Great!" she snapped and mentally called, "Megan…"

* * *

"Both Artemis and Rocket have vanished. Half our team is missing."

"Stay calm, Megan. I don't like this either," Aqualad said. "Tell the others to head back to the courtyard."

Megan was very worried. "What is going on? Is this Mirror's doing or someone else?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to be careful. We can't lose anyone else."

"Lose?"

Aqualad winced and quickly said, "I'm sure they are all right."

They stopped hearing something hiss nearby. Behind them a large lizard stepped through the brush onto the path. This lizard was the size of a cow with orange scales, and as it focused on Aqualad and Megan it opened its mouth and hissed with a plume of fire blazing between its fanged jaws.

"Run!" Aqualad shouted. As they turned to run, the lizard half-slithered half-ran toward them. Megan took to the air hoping to confuse it. "Stay in sight," Aqualad ordered, but the lizard focused on Aqualad.

"Aqualad! A river to your right," Megan said. She lifted a boulder and threw it and the lizard.

Aqualad changed directions, "Megan, stay with me." He dove in and headed up the river. The lizard stopped at the shoreline and just looked at the water.

Megan hit the lizard again and it vanished with no sign it had ever been there. She paused and tried to locate Aqualad, but he didn't response to her call. "Oh no."

* * *

Kid Flash ran as fast as he could back to the courtyard. After searching for Artemis with no luck, he was very worried. He saw the archway ahead of him and called to Megan, "I almost to the courtyard. How is everyone else coming along?"

In a small voice, she replied, "Aqualad's gone. What is going on?"

Kid Flash slowed and told her, "Come back to the courtyard. We'll face this together."

"Trap spells, guys," Zatanna added. "This place is loaded with them for some reason. Maybe this Mirror man's paranoid."

"Then let's be super careful," Kid Flash said.

"Right, don't touch anything out of the ordinary. I'm on my way."

"Flying over," Megan sent.

Kid Flash got to the archway and a net appeared over it. He had too much momentum to stop. "No, net archway," he warned the others as he hit. The net wrapped around him and with a flash of light and thunderclap, Kid Flash was gone.

* * *

"No, no, no." Megan could hardly believe that it had happened again. "Zatanna, stay where you are. I'm coming to you."

"Agreed," she said. "These traps are strange."

"How strange?"

"If this Mirror is a friend of Batman's, why are we triggering the trap spells that protect his place?"

"So what do we do?"

"Maybe we need to convince the security that we're friends of Mirror's instead of trespassers or thieves."

"How can we do that? This isn't like Dr. Nelson's home. It didn't ask us any questions," Megan said being very careful as she flew over the gardens.

"Well, maybe we just need the pass code, magically speaking." Zatanna paused a moment. "Let me try something."

"Wait!" Megan demanded, "Let me get to you. We can't get separated."

"All right, calm down."

Zatanna kept her word and Megan was relieved she was still there when she floated down to her. "Ok, now what are you going to try?"

"It's a relatively easy spell. I'm basically going to tell what is guarding this place that I vow no harm to those who live here and request to meet them."

"Don't you mean us?"

"Right… I'll need to change a couple words," She said thinking it over. "Ok, I got it. Wish me luck." Zatanna spread arms and chanted her spell. There was a stillness in the air and energy hung around them. Then they heard a bell chime. "That's a good sign." Light flashed around Zatanna and when it faded Megan was alone.

"You have got to be kidding me," Megan whispered. She searched the courtyard, surrounding gardens, statues, and small stone buildings. She was careful to avoid anything unusual. She lost track time and grew more frustrated as there were no signs of anyone else but her and no way out. Finally, she made the decision to try to trigger a trap and regroup with the team.

She remembered one of the stone buildings had strange symbols carved into the doorframe. She hadn't entered because she was being so cautious. Now she returned to it, determined to find her friends, rescued Superboy from the hooded person, and give that Mirror man a piece of her mind. She glared at the door and empty room. She clutched her fists and walked through.

The white light filled her sight and then the edges of her vision were tinted red. There was a roar in her ears and seconds later the white light faded. She recognized the room from the early connection with Superboy. But in the middle of that room, the hooded figure was standing over Superboy who wasn't moving and laughing at him. The figure threw back her hood and Megan couldn't hear. All Megan could see was a young, white-haired, beautiful girl about her age leaning over her boyfriend who was smiling back. Her vision went totally red and her blood felt like it was on fire. The next thing she knew was a foul-tasting potion being forced down her throat by Robin. Rocket and Aqualad had her pinned as she choked. Then ice water fell all over them.

"Now will you chill out, please?" the girl ordered, "so I can lift the spell off Superboy. My lord Sea Serpent." She walked away from them.

Zatanna continued the vent. "Why put out a trap spell that makes a berserker? What were they thinking?"

The girl turned around and snapped, "I never knew about that one. We'll ask them when they finally show."

Megan looked around; the entire team was staring at her. They looked well enough. Black Canary appeared before her and cupped Megan's face in her hands. "Megan, do you know who I am?"

"Black Canary… what happened? Why are Aqualad and Rocket…?" Megan paused as they slowly let her go.

"You were attacking everyone, Megan," Artemis explained.

Aqualad added, "You threw Mirror out of the room into us. After realizing what the spell involved and helped us cure you while we…"

"It's fine…" the girl snapped helping Superboy to his feet. "Nothing more needs to be said about it."

"But…" Kid Flash began.

The girl held up her hand and cut him off. "We are all safe and lock down should be over. Let's go to the kitchen, tend the injuries, and have dinner."

"Who are you? What happened?" Megan said, "And where's this Mirror man? I got few things to say to him." Everyone suddenly was trying not to laugh. "What now?"

"Man? Him?" the girl repeated and gestured toward them. The water jumped off them and sailed through the air into a barrel. "I am afraid, I am Mirror but no man. I swear none of the trap spells are mine." She took pity on Megan and took her arm leading her out of the room down a hall. "You are probably still dizzy from that spell and I have an excellent tea that will also take the taste of my potion out of your mouth."

"All right," Megan said, "but what happened? Who was that person attacking Superboy earlier?"

Mirror blinked and then her eyes light up, "Oh, you were the one spying on us during the spar. I'm sorry. If I had known Superboy was friends with a telepath I wouldn't have been so hasty to raise the other shields." They turned into a large kitchen. "Kid Flash, could you help me set the table, while I make Megan that tea?" She pointed the correct drawers and cupboards while she went to an area filled with herbs.

"No problem," he told her.

Black Canary took the moment to comfort Megan. "This was a training session. Mirror was able to make the ice copy of Superboy to train against. Then we made teams and sparred together."

"That was a copy. Well, what about the monster that was beside her?"

"Are you referring to my familiar?" Mirror asked handed a mug of warm but not steaming liquid. "Ma Vie is not a monster." She turned away and began to set out the food.

Superboy whispered to Megan, "At least you didn't call Ma Vie an it. She really didn't like that… You ok?"

"I think so," she said and tried the tea. "Oh, this lovely." She mentally asked him, "Conner, what did I do under that spell?"

He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Mirror is right, we don't need to discuss it. I just don't want to see you that mad ever again."

"Oh wow, what a feast?" Artemis said offering to help Mirror.

"You made all this with kitchen witching," Zatanna said sounding impressed.

Robin added, "How many were you excepting?"

Mirror blushed, "I know, but it's been so long since I had company, I went a little crazy, but it's a good thing now."

As they sat down, Megan asked, "Will you tell us what happened today, from the beginning?"

Mirror smiled, "of course, but a picture is worth a thousand words." She dipped a finger into her water glass and flung the drops to a nearby mirror. "Here are highlights, I think." The large mirror glowed.


	2. The Other Side of the Looking Glass

Earlier that day, Black Canary and Superboy stepped through the stain-glass portal and entered a large, personnel library. "So who is this Mirror person?" Superboy asked.

"Not sure, I haven't met him myself," Black Canary answered looking over a bookcase.

Superboy heard hurried footsteps coming from the nearby room. A girl about Artemis' age looked around the corner into the room. Her hair was ivory white braided over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were wide and danced with anticipation. "Black Canary and Superboy, yes?" her voice softly broke the silence.

"Yes," Black Canary answered politely, "We are here for training with Mirror."

The girl stepped into the room pulling on a navy-blue short cloak over an outfit that looked like it had been pulled from a page's uniform in the Middle Ages. "I am Mirror and glad you could come."

Their jaws nearly dropped open, but manners stopped them. Black Canary was expecting an adult, not a girl that looked so delicate. Superboy was worried what Megan would think when she found out what gender and age Mirror was.

Mirror either didn't notice their surprise or choose to ignore it. "Please, follow me and we'll get started." She led them to a large circular room with various metal inlays on the floors and walls. Superboy noticed that the patterns these inlays wrapped the room except at one area that was missing about a foot of the pattern. "This is the practiced and ritual room. Don't worry, none of the spell circles you see are complete and cannot be activated until the final section is added."

"So, what exactly are we practicing?" Superboy asked.

Mirror opened a large chest against the wall. All objects in the room were pushed against the walls. "Control, for both you and me. I don't get many visitors here, and there are only so many times practice is useful without application. Superman told me that you don't have anyone really at your strongest power level willing to train with you since he has been so busy lately." She pulled out a piece of what looked like ironwork.

Superboy raised his brows. "What, and you are?"

Mirror laughed shutting the chest, "Of course not." She carried the ironwork to the outer most break in the inlays. "Could you carry that barrel of water to the center, please? Try not to spill it. Black Canary, there is stool over there, if you would like to sit."

"Thank you."

Conner did as asked and watched as Mirror with exact care laid the ironwork down to finish the pattern. She held out her hands and whispered, "Shields." The pattern flared to life in blue-green light, and then dimmed leaving a shimmer on the floors, walls, and ceiling. Mirror turned to Superboy and smiled, "Now, you can cut loose without fear of damaging anyone or thing."

"You sure," he said doubtful.

Mirror nodded running her fingers in the water barrel, "Now, may I have one of your hairs?" Conner was confused but did as asked and Mirror frowned, "You shouldn't just hand anyone of magic something of your essence without being certain of the intention."

"So… what are your intentions?"

"Doppelganger. I'm going to make temporary, magical copy of you to train against."

"What?" Superboy snapped. "A clone, no way."

"No, a doppelganger. It won't be alive like a clone is. It has no personality or emotion or thought process. My spell uses ice and the doppelganger will turn back into ordinary water when it is named doppelganger. Let me show you." Mirror started her spell with a motion that looked like ballet and the water leaped out of the barrel. She chanted offering his hair to the floating water. The water formed a ball that soon formed legs, then a torso, arms and then finally a head.

Mirror watched the water carefully lifting her open palm before her face. She curled her fingers in as though clutching something, the water figure shivered. She lowered her hand straight down bending her knees when she needed to, never looking away. The water stopped moving as her hand went down, and then turned to ice. Superboy got the impression the ice was only getting colder and harder with every inch Mirror's hand dropped.

Once to the floor, Mirror paused and said, "That should do it."

The ice figure had Superboy's body as promised, but no details. Superboy stared at it as Mirror gave it simple commands to follow. The ice surface looked like skin flowing over muscles. It was definitely no clone.

Mirror looked over her work. "Turn." The doppelganger faced Superboy. "Are you ready? Do you need to stretch out first?" She backed away from them. "This copy has all your abilities and fighting knowledge."

Superboy shook his head making at least a show of getting ready. He wasn't too sure if this ice sculpture was really all she said it was. "Spar!" Mirror ordered and the doppelganger lunged at him hitting him squarely in the chest knocking the air out of him. Superboy fought back quickly becoming aware that Mirror was right. Superboy and the doppelganger really went at each other, testing his full range. Until Mirror snapped, "Stop!" The doppelganger froze and Superboy pulled his blow in time.

"Why? This is great." Superboy demanded turning to her and Black Canary. Mirror was leaning against the chest with something that was between a large dog and dragon with copper scales at her feet.

Black Canary got up and said, "Because your stance was off. Let me show you."

"But he did stop, that's control," Mirror pointed out scratching the creature around its protective frill.

"What is that?" Superboy said staring as it sat up, opened its narrow shovel-shaped mouth and hissed through its fangs.

Mirror said evenly, "Her name is Ma Vie, French for my life. Her kind have many names. Dream catcher and Nightmare Herder are the most well known. She is also fluent in four human languages." She picked a tray of vials and walked about the room sitting them down randomly.

"Superboy, you need to put your weight more forward," Black Canary said and explained how he could improve. "Mirror is there a way to strengthen the… ice person. I'd like to push Superboy beyond his current abilities. More of a challenge."

"Yes, I can add other essence, but in what way. It's already very strong, too much more and they could bust the shield inlays. I don't have the skill to repair those."

"What about adding Black Canary's fighting knowledge?" Superboy suggested.

"That is a good idea."

"All right, a hair please," Mirror requested. She took the hair and as though she was threading a needle while chanting, she inserting it behind the doppelganger's 'ear'. A light rippled over it. "We're almost ready." She turned to the vials she had set out and made a strange yanking gesture. The liquids in the vials jumped out and expanded rapidly to create arches, pillars, and other shapes before freezing in place. Some of them, they could see through others they couldn't. "I thought adding obstacles would be more real."

The training continued and each spar was a little different till Mirror suggested they stop for lunch. They left the Doppelganger where he stood, and went to her strange kitchen. The floor tiles broke the kitchen into three sections by their colors. The appliances were top of the line with kitchen tools in a section, but there were herbs drying in another section with cauldrons, a shelving unit of leather bound books, and chemistry equipment. "What is this place?" Black Canary asked.

"Green tiles are the kitchen, blue tile for the stillroom, and white for dining. I made a stew. I though the protein would be welcome," Mirror explained casually motioning to a simmering pot. The stew jumped out of the pot into three waiting bowls nearby. She moved on to the oven, and put her hand in a bowl of water. Black Canary and Superboy watched as the water clung like a glove allowing Mirror to pulled out a tray of fresh baked loaves of bread without any normal protection.

"How?" Black Canary began.

"What? Is something wrong?" Mirror asked holding the tray and reaching for a knife.

"What exactly are your powers? From what I have seen your powers are a strange combination of Ms. Martin's, Aqualad, and Zatanna's with skills I can see Batman taught you."

Mirror shrugged and offered them the stew. "Here, I hope you like it. We shouldn't waste our time." As they sat down, she explained. "I think, I am an elemental wizard of water. My father, who I don't know much about, pasted to me a very… intimate connection to water, both physically and magically." She cut each of them a generous slice of bread. "As you can see I have become skilled at kitchen witching."

"But why are you here?" Black Canary insisted, taking a bite. "Oh, this is good. I mean, why are you hidden here. Your power could do so much more."

Mirror cheeks reddened, "The council's orders, and don't ask me to explain the council. There is something about my father no one is telling me. But this gilded cage is their way of protecting me from… all our mutual enemies. After the failures…"

"Failures?" Superboy prompted.

Mirror glanced at them, "Batman had to rescue me. One more and he gets… this place lonely but those people scare me more." Her voice had dropped to a whisper and Ma Vie rubbed up against her.

"When can you leave?" Black Canary asked carefully.

"Either when I turn 20 or deemed fully in control of myself and my abilities."

"If you're alone here, how can get that level of control?" Superboy asked.

Mirror gave them a look, but said nothing. "Oh," Black Canary realized. "Let's finish this wonderful stew and continue the training. There is much I would like to cover."

After lunch they returned to the practiced room. The doppelganger was exactly where they had left it. Black Canary teamed up with Superboy and Mirror with the Doppelganger and later Ma Vie. During a heated match the sound of bells clanged startling them. Mirror pointed to Doppelganger and shouted, "Doppelganger." It collapsed into water. She ordered them, "Quick, to the library the place is going into lockdown."

"Lockdown?" Black Canary shouted over the bells.

Mirror dropped the shields and snapped, "It's the intruder alarm. Run!"

With Ma Vie in the lead, they raced seeing the doors were closing. They just entered the library when the bells silence. "All right, what intruders? And why did we have to run here?" Black Canary demanded.

"Give me a moment," Mirror said going to a massive mirror. "The lockdown should settle quickly. The people who built the security spells of this place designed them to trap everyone in different sections but thankfully not harm them. There are no traps in the library, which is why I wanted us here." She reached out to the mirror and drew a character which glowed a moment. "Show me that which doesn't belong here." The mirror's surface rippled and instead of their reflections they saw a courtyard. "Ok, that's the main gardens. It's a good distance away from here."

A portal opened in its center, and behind them a small sound like a thunderclap, which made them all jump. They prepared for a fight turning and saw a large bird fighting its way out of some cloth on the floor. "What in the world is that?" Black Canary demanded.

Ma Vie approached the bird and it froze. Ma Vie sniffed it over and began to wag her spiked tipped tail. Mirror pulled off her cloak, wrapping it around her forearm. "It's all right. This appears to be an Eagle Owl." She knelt and allowed the bird to hop onto her arm. "Handsome gentleman, aren't you?"

"Hey, that's Robin's," Superboy said picking up the suit and belt that the bird was fighting with. "But where?"

Mirror grinned and looked to the eagle owl, "Well, you look much better this time versus the last time you got hit with a transformation spell. It's good to see you, Robin." The bird bobbed his head and beat his wings.

"That's Robin?" Superboy asked staring at the bird.

"Certainly, but who are they?" Mirror demanded pointing to the mirror she spelled. They watched the team review the courtyard, split up, and go in different directions.

"The entire team is here!" Superboy snapped. "Why? How?"

"First thing's first," Black Canary ordered. "Mirror, can you change Robin back?"

"Sure, once I can get into a workroom. Remember lockdown."

Black Canary stifled a groan, "All right, you mentioned trap spells. Is the team going to run into them?"

"Definitely."

"Can you turn them off? Any of them?"

"No, only after all the intruders have hit a trap spell will lockdown be lifted. And although the ones who built the security should know it has been triggered, they will take their time getting here." She thought a moment. "I might be able to alter the spells though."

"In what way?"

"I should be able to bring them here, after the trap spells are activated. The spell would be still cast but at least…"

Canary nodded, "Do it, before they get hit with something."

"Robin, why don't you try out those wings, so I can get to work?" Robin's head bobbed and he launched himself into the air.

* * *

While Kid Flash and Artemis were exploring the Eastern path, Canary and Superboy were helping Mirror break into one of the workrooms. "Sorry this is taking so long. It's a hard lock. I only have the trap spells off."

"If the traps are off, why don't I just open it?" Superboy asked.

"Good idea." Mirror stepped aside and motioned him to go ahead.

His kick was accompanied by another thunderclap. "What is with the storm noises?"

Mirror shrugged, "The guards' signature. They like flash."

Then they heard Robin's bird cry, and rushed back to the library. There was a puma slowly prowling about. It looked at them and stopped, but did nothing. "Oh my, now who is this?" Mirror whispered. Robin was up in the rafters.

"From the bow, it should be Artemis." Canary guessed. The puma looked at her paws, extended the claws, and appeared to like what she saw. "Artemis, can you understand me?" The puma sat and nodded its head. "Good, remain calm and we will get you turned back as soon as possible." The puma cocked her head to the side and then shook herself and purred. "Good."

Mirror shrugged, "Well, 2 down and 5 to go. Let me gather the clothes and prep the workroom."

* * *

As Zatanna and Rocket were heading down the Western path, Mirror was preparing the workroom. She was searching for any trap spells in the room. Superboy was helping by sweeping the floor. Canary stayed in the library to keep an eye on the rest of the team. "Got one," Mirror said.

"What is it?"

"Looks like a normal binding spell," Mirror explained marking the trigger by curling her cloak around it. She went to her work desk and searched a large, leather bound book. "Trap spell, trap spells… ah ha. Got it… and I can do this easy." She reviewed the spell and quickly performed it. The area around the trap turned hazy and a net appeared in mid-air before dropping to the floor. "That should do it. Now we turned your friends back."

"Good, I'll let Canary know," Superboy said before another thunderclap was heard. "That is getting annoying."

"Well, at least it's not taking too long."

Someone screamed and they ran to the library. "Rocket easy, that's just Artemis," Canary explained to Rocket who was laying on the floor with the puma Artemis nearby.

"Are you joking it's a mountain lion? What's going on?" Rocket shouted. "I can't move." She barely twitched even though it was apparent she was trying her hardest to get up.

"Please calm down, Rocket. Mirror, what is going on? The others where turned into animals."

Mirror noticed a statue nearby and asked, "Did you touch this?"

Rocket blinked, "You're a girl?"

Mirror grinned, "Last time I checked. Statue?"

"Yes," Rocket answered knowing she wasn't going to like what Mirror was about to tell her.

"It's a trap against thieves. Robin was hit for trespassing and Artemis for curiosity. You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"So what's wrong with me?"

"Not paralyzed, just strength blocked. Maybe, we should just remove spells that are a real problem first," Mirror explained.

"Robin, Artemis, do you mind waiting a while longer?" Canary asked them. The eagle owl and puma shook their heads. They seemed to be enjoying the experience.

"Good, the workroom ready for casting."

Superboy agreed, "I'll carry her there." He tossed Rocket onto his shoulder and followed Mirror.

Rocket groaned, "This is so embarrassing."

* * *

As Megan and Aqualad were discussing what their next move should be, Mirror was lifting the trap spell on Rocket. Rocket stood up and shook herself. "That was really weird and not in a good way."

Mirror nodded, "I never like that spell either. Let me get you a drink. You'll feel better." She headed to the kitchen, while Superboy led Rocket back to the library.

"So now, will you explain what's going on?" Rocket asked.

"You first," Superboy snapped. "What are you all doing here?"

Rocket shrugged, "Well, we were coming to rescue you?"

"Rescue… why?"

"Megan said you were in trouble… Mirror seems nice though," Rocket said as they entered the library.

Canary looked up and asked, "Megan knew we had a training session. Why would she think…?"

A thunderclap tore through the hallway and they heard Mirror screaming and the sound of breaking glass. Everyone ran for the kitchen. Mirror was on the kitchen island with a large icicle hovered above her cocked hand. She was staring at…

"A sea lion?" Rocket asked, "Why is there a sea lion in your kitchen?" Mirror was so startled she couldn't speak. Ma Vie snarled at it and slowly approached.

The sea lion was looking over its shoulder, its black eyes staring at its body in shock. It turned its head and stared at all of them. Superboy recovered first and noticed what was lying by the sea lion's front flippers. "It's Aqualad," he said picking up the clothes and weapons. "Don't worry, we can fix this."

Robin landed on Mirror's shoulder, took a lock of her hair in his beak, and gave it a firm yank. Mirror dropped the icicle, which turned back into water all over the floor and broken glasses. She took a deep breath, slid off the counter, but missed the chair and tumbled down to the floor. Robin was forced to fly to a nearby chair.

"Are you all right?" Canary said taking her arm.

"He popped up in front of my face! All I could see was teeth!" she explained, "I'm not a wimp!"

"Ok, who said you were?" Rocket asked.

The sea lion barked and then looked surprised by the sound. Mirror looked at Aqualad's expression and nearly giggled. "Sorry, I wasn't prepared. Let me clean up this broken glass." Mirror grabbed the trashcan and motioned to the mess. The water gathered the broken glass into the air, dropped it into the trashcan and then jumped into the sink.

Canary patted her shoulder, "Why don't you change Aqualad back? I'll get the drinks. Everyone else check on the mirror for the others."

Mirror gathered up Aqualad's clothes and motioned the sea lion to follow. Aqualad attempted to but tripped on his flippers. The puma laughed in short hisses. The sea lion bared its teeth at her and barked again. "Aqualad, why don't you try sliding over the stone like a boat in water? Artemis, please join the others. You can tease him later." Ma Vie stepped up to Aqualad and growled silencing the sea lion. She kicked out a hind leg toward Artemis; the claws barely missed her nose and the spiked tail curling about toward the cat. The puma's ears flipped down and she quickly followed Superboy. Mirror rested her hand on Aqualad's shoulder. "I'm sorry I screamed at you." The sea lion stood up slowly and nodded politely to her. "Please follow me." Slowly, Aqualad made his way out of the kitchen, down the hallway by half waddling half sliding over the floor.

When he made it into the workroom Mirror shut the door and directed him into the center of the room. "Now hold still this will be fairly quick." She motioned to a barrel and the water leaped up and formed a ring around him. She dropped his clothes beside him and then pulled out a blindfold. "Let me know when you're decent." She put on the blindfold and performed the spell. She heard a sigh of relief from a male voice. She waited patiently listening and petting Ma Vie. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you. What manner of creature is your friend?" he asked.

"Dream catcher. Ma Vie is quite rare in our world now with equally rare abilities."

"You are very fond of her," he said. They heard a thunderclap, and then a crash followed by shouting.

Mirror turned, "That doesn't sound good. Excuse me."

"I'm decent."

She yanked off the blindfold and said, "Follow me."

They headed for the library as the shouting continued. "Get me out of this!" shouted Kid Flash. "What's with the wild animals?"

"Stop shouting and struggling," Canary ordered.

Mirror and Aqualad entered to see Kid Flash wrapped up in multiple lines of netting surrounded by the team trying to find a way to get him loose. He apparently crashed into a bookcase from the broken shelves and books. "Oh, my."

Kid Flash snapped, "Is that all you can say…?" He paused looking at her with Aqualad nearby pulling on his shirt. He smiled, "You're new girlfriend is pretty. What were you doing?"

Rocket punched him, "She was lifting the spell off him. And she is not his girlfriend."

Aqualad turned to Mirror. "True, we have not been properly introduced. I am Kaldur, Aqualad."

"Well, I am Mirror and Kid Flash can get out of that trap spell without magic," she informed him.

"Mirror is a girl. I was just kidding and where's Artemis?" The puma stepped up almost to his nose. "Nice kitty," he whispered. Everyone laughed.

Canary shook her head, "That is Artemis. Perhaps, she should be changed back next."

"All right, can I move my books first?"

"Your books? That's what important right now," Kid Flash demanded struggling.

Mirror shrugged, "That bookcase holds the ones Batman sent me."

"Let me help you," Aqualad offered.

Superboy leaned over Kid Flash and whispered, "Could you quit putting your foot in it?"

"I'm sorry. Now, get me out of this."

Mirror got them a knife and waited as they were cutting Kid Flash loose. "You may have notice, Flashy, the more you move the tighter the net becomes." Flash glared at her but froze. Mirror just finished picking up her books. Artemis sniffed at him and began to follow Mirror to the workroom when the sound of a doorbell came from the hall.

"Expecting company?" Aqualad asked.

"Not possible with lock down going on," she answered stepping into the hallway. A flash of white light in front her made her jump back. Canary yanked her back into the library for protection.

"Hi, you're all right," Zatanna said appearing from the light in the hallway. The light faded behind her

Canary stared a moment and then asked, "Did you hit a trap spell?"

"No, I asked the security to let us in."

"Us?" Mirror interrupted. "I don't see anyone else."

Zatanna looked around her. "Megan, but she… my spell should have included her."

Superboy called from the library, "Nope, she's still in the gardens and upset."

Canary groaned, "Why could this not be simple?"

Mirror sighed, "I'll go turned Artemis back."

"A mountain lion?"

"Artemis hit a curiosity spell, but she seems to be enjoying herself."

"Oh, curiosity, cat, of course. You mind if I watch," Zatanna asked.

"Not at all. This way."

"Hey, guys," Kid Flash shouted. "I still need this net off… please."

Zatanna peaked in and smiled "So, that's what happened to you?"

"Please get me out of this," Flash insisted saying each word with a pause.

Zatanna thought it over just long enough to annoy him before raising a hand, "Esaeler." The netting rolled away from him.

"That's pretty cool," Mirror said. "Can you teach your discipline?"

"Maybe, let's see how your magic works first."

"All right, Artemis let's get you back on two legs."

A short time later, Artemis was collecting her weapons while Mirror and Zatanna were discussing magic. "That was so cool. I felt so powerful," Artemis was telling anyone who would listen. "My senses were so sharp. I was wondering if that's how Superboy feels, whoa."

"Your discipline is so different from anyone but an Atlantean," Zatanna said.

"Perhaps, you have a relative from my home," Aqualad added.

Mirror shrugged, "I don't who my father is or his family. My mother was a healing witch from a long European line, I think." She turned to the spelled mirror. "How's your friend?"

Superboy shook his head, "Being very cautious. I don't know if she will hit anything anytime soon."

Canary agreed, "This will take some time."

"Sorry, but I'm hungry," Kid Flash stated.

"The kitchen is down the hall second door on the right. Well, Robin," Mirror said wrapping her arm up. "Your turn." The eagle owl flew down and wrapped his talons around the cloth.

"Oh, that must be fun," Zatanna said. "Robin, you have to tell us how that is?" The bird beat its wings.

"It's better than a rabbit I'm sure." The bird shrieked and Mirror yelped, "Ow, that hurt."

"A rabbit?" Rocket asked.

"Accident, shouldn't try certain spells when you have a bad cold," Mirror said and hurried out of the room.

"Oh, that would do it." Zatanna followed, "Was he at least the proper size and color?"

"I think so. I was having a sneezing fit. Can we drop it?" Mirror said.

"Sure, so you're bigger spells require a ritual, like a traditional wizard," Zatanna said as they got to the workroom.

"Whoa, you can't come in this time."

"Why not?"

"Remember Artemis… the clothes."

She looked at the eagle owl, who was glaring at her. "Oh right… what are you going to do?"

Mirror grinned, "I can perform this spell blindfolded. We'll be right back."

Zatanna watched them go in and said, "Can I see your spell book?"

"It's locked in the practice room," she said. "Give us a moment."

* * *

Robin stretched his arms before grabbing his uniform. "Did you have to mention the rabbit incident?"

Mirror hung her head, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking, but remember the first time I saw Superman."

Robin gave a short laugh, "I forgive you. We better hurry before Flashy eats all your supplies."

"Would he?"

"Probably not."

"But the kitchen is in the same room as my stillroom… which has…"

"Poisonous substances," Robin finished, "Tell me they are labeled."

"Should be, pretty sure."

"I'm decent, check."

Mirror ran to the kitchen and saw Kid Flash reviewing her potion bottles and munching on something. "What are you eating?"

"Pork roast," Kid Flash said surprised. "It was in the oven."

"Anything wrong?" Artemis asked. "Hey, Robin. How was that? Flying."

"I was whelmed," he said grinning.

"That side is the stillroom, there's no food there." Mirror shrugged and checked out what damage Kid Flash had done. The pork roast was sliced but tender. The sides were safe and warming. She prepped more food just in case she needed dinner for all of them. Almost as soon as the new dish was cooking Superboy and Zatanna walked in. "How's Megan doing?"

"Getting annoyed," Superboy told them. "Is there anyway to get out of here to those gardens?"

"With lockdown, not likely," she said.

"Well, where is the door normally?" Zatanna demanded.

"Back in the library," Mirror said. "The huge mirror that's currently spelled."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Which means it's locked."

"Why is the security out of your control?" Artemis asked. "No one else is here but you."

Mirror looked at the floor, "Thanks for the reminder."

"Mirror, I know this place is meant to protect you," Robin whispered, "Is there a way out of this cage?"

Mirror racked her brains. "Well, maybe… the spell books in the practice room might hold something."

"Then let's get them," Superboy snapped and rushed out.

Mirror after him, "Wait, Superboy!" He was already at the door. "In the living quarters, that's where the most traps…" He kicked in the door, light flashed, and they pulled into the room by no means they could see. Mirror felt the beginnings of a spell trying to settle on her. "Shields!" she shouted. The water from the practice barrels jumped into the air and surrounded her.

"Zatanna wait," Robin ordered. "Let the light pass before we get hit with something too."

"These traps are crazy. Just how 'safe' are these unknown parties trying to keep her," Artemis demanded.

"Don't ask," Robin said.

The light faded and Mirror let the water dropped. The hood of her cloak had been blown over her head at some point. "Everyone be still, let me check out the place."

"Being still's not a problem," Superboy said, "I can't move." He was lying across the room on his back looking at her.

"Mirror, can we get in," Robin asked.

"Let me check the room for more spells," Mirror motioned to the water and it lifted into the air. When it came in contact with a spell the water glowed and formed a ring. In all there were five more spells. She safely walked over to Superboy and couldn't help laughing. "Guess you have something in common with Rocket." Before Superboy could answer the heard a thunderclap. "That's even better." She threw back the hood. "You're girlfriend's safe and lockdown is over."

"Thank goodness," he said. Then they heard an inhuman scream behind them.

Mirror turned and whispered, "What in the world? Oh no." A chest came flying at her and slammed into her. She cleared the room but doorway was too small for the chest. Other objects were being lifted by Megan's power.

"What's Megan doing?" Robin yelled jumping over Mirror as she slammed into the others.

"She had red eyes!" Mirror gasped trying to get her footing. "It's a madness spell. Got to get the all heal."

"Guys!" Superboy yelled. "Megan calm down, please." She was headed for him looking like she was going to tear him apart.

Kid Flash caught her shoulders as the team rushed in to stop Megan. "Where is it? What does it look?"

"Stillroom, green bottle, it's labeled," she said and Kid Flash left her while Black Canary helped Mirror back into the practice room. One look and Mirror was certain the green-skinned girl had been hit with a berserker spell.

"Mirror, can you get Superboy?" Aqualad shouted.

"I need a good thirty seconds to lift the spell," she insisted. Megan turned to her. Mirror paled and whispered, "Great, a berserker spell with a target addition." She lunged away from Megan.

Canary ordered, "Mirror keep moving. While she's focused on you, we'll pin her."

Kid Flash returned with the bottle, "I got it." A barrel flew at him and he threw the bottle to Robin.

"Mirror, what do I do with this?"

"She needs to drink it," she said and screamed as she ducked under another projectile. "Hurry!"

"Rocket, help me," Aqulad said and somehow they pinned her arms. Robin shot forward and twisted Megan's mouth opened pouring the potion down her throat.

Mirror gathered all the water, lowered the temperature and, dropped it over the group surrounding Megan.

* * *

The image on the mirror faded back to the reflective surface. The team looked at each other surrounding the dining table. "And that's what happened today," Mirror said.

"I don't remember any of that," Megan said horrified by what she had seen herself do. Superman took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Zatanna nodded helping herself to the salad bowl. "That's what a berserker spell was designed to do."

"True, but it's not a spell I recognize," Mirror explained and offered Megan some of the pork roast.

"No thanks, who is responsible for these spells?" she asked.

"Mirror!" screamed a woman from the hall. It wasn't a fearful shout, it was angry.

Canary stood up, watching the doorway, "Who is that?" Mirror had hunched down and Ma Vie growled at the voice.

"Those are the guards, right?" Robin asked and Mirror nodded.

"What did you do to the security spells?" the woman screamed closer. They heard two sets of footsteps. "And I know it was you! You're aura is all over them!"

Canary moved to the doorframe followed by Zatanna and Superboy. Artemis leaned toward Mirror and softly asked, "Do they treat you like this all the time?"

"No, only when they're stressed," she said. "I forgot how much effort it took them to set up the spells. She probably had a date too."

"They don't have the right to yell at you like this," Robin hissed.

"Mirror, where are you hiding? I know you are still safe and sound, so this must be a false alarm," the woman turned the corner and pulled up before walking into Canary. She had long black hair, wore a severely formal business suit, and cold blue eyes. The man behind her was smaller and bored with little emotion in his eyes. The woman paused a moment as Canary stood firm. She glared at Mirror, who remained motionless at the table looking back. "Well, isn't this an annoyance, young lady? We give the justice league permission for two to be here with you for training and we come to find an entire slew of them having dinner party."

"It wasn't her fault. A simple misunderstanding," Canary said trying to be reasonable. "When your lockdown activated we couldn't get out, so if you could open the door we would greatly appreciate it."

The woman nodded to her partner and the man headed for the library. She came in and Mirror got up from her chair and offered it to her. She accepted the chair with the air of ownership and queenly grace. "Samantha Highline is the primary point of contact for me to the council," Mirror explained. "Can I offer you any refreshment, Ms. Highline?"

Ms. Highline rapped her nails on the table a moment looking the team over. "Considering Thomas and I are going to be here all night repairing the damage to the spells, of course."

"Hey," snapped Zatanna. "She did it to help us. Do you want to explain that berserker spell that Megan hit and went after Mirror?"

Ms. Highline looked at Zatanna then Mirror. "Is this true?" Mirror nodded. "There were no berserker spells anywhere near the living quarters. How did this Megan get inside for targeting, which is on the first person of focus, to activate on you?"

"Well, I… sort of, altered the spells… to bring them inside after they hit the spell, so I could lift the spell," Mirror whispered.

Ms. Highline put her fingers to her temples, "You disobeyed the one simple rule we left you with." She glared at Mirror and pounded her fist with each of her next words. "You are never to examine or affect any of the spells the council has set in this place."

"Easy," Artemis said.

"No, do you remember what happened the last time… those people found you," she said trying get through to Mirror who no longer could look at her. "You almost didn't come back."

"I know," Mirror said, "I know, I just… I just wanted to help someone." Ma Vie snarled forcing her body between Mirror and Ms. Highline.

Ms. Highline leaned back watching Ma Vie with carefully contained fear and stated, "We will have to discuss this… Black Canary, if you could gather your… team and leave. There is a lot of work for us. I hope training went well at least."

"It did," Superboy insisted. "I just wish some of the others had been here to work with us."

Ms. Highline raised an eyebrow, "I'll speak with the council. If you please…"

Canary nodded and bid Mirror good-bye. The rest of the team followed. Kid Flash paused a moment to tell her how great the dinner was. The rest suddenly began to agree making her laugh.

"The door's open," the man said.

"Time to go," Canary said going to the library. Robin looked back at Mirror fingering the spare key. She smiled seeing it.

* * *

Back at the island Batman was waiting for them. "We can explain," Artemis said thinking they were in trouble.

Batman held out his hand and Robin returned the key. "So, what do you think of Mirror?" he asked.

"She's nice," Megan said.

Zatanna added, "Her spells are unique. I want a session with her to trade spells."

"Wait a second," Superboy said. "You knew they would follow us." The team looked at each other.

"Of course," he said, "How else did you think Robin got the key from me?"

Robin shrugged, "Asking was easier. I don't like the guards' attitude. Do we really have to leave her there?"

"For now, yes," Batman said. "I'll try to confirm a training session for Zatanna." He and Black Canary left to discuss the day's events.

"Hey Robin," Rocket said. "You gonna tell us how you both know her?"

Robin started to head out, "Maybe another day."


	3. Just a Dream

"Conner! Time to get up," a woman called.

Conner opened his eyes, trying to remember what he was dreaming about but it was fading away and didn't seem important. He looked around his room and there was a nagging feeling something was off but…

"Conner, you're going to be late for school," the woman, no his mother, said. "You too, young lady."

Conner got ready while Wolf scratched at the door. He let her out into the hall in time to see Alex, his sister and her dog Ma Vie. "Morning, Conner." She passed him and paused a moment. She started to turn to look at him but shook her head and continued to the stairs. Her dyed white hair and delicate figure made her look like an ice princess but she was sweet. Of course, he knew that. He had known her all her life.

"Breakfast!" mother called.

Together they entered the kitchen where their parents were waiting for them. "Mom?" Alex asked uncertain about something.

"Yes, dear?" their mother prompted.

"It's nothing," she said sitting down. "Just a dream."

"You shouldn't let them bother you so much," their father told her. "Hurry up and eat. Got to get moving."

"Are you writing a big story?" Conner asked.

"Maybe, got to cover the event first," their father said folding the paper. "Good luck at tryouts and be careful on that bike. It's not a toy."

"Yes, Dad," Conner said rolling his eyes. Alex looked around again and shrugged to herself.

* * *

A man walked through a darken warehouse. He was glancing through a thick, old book. Ahead of him was a large, glowing crystal. He looked at it, but more what was inside. "Pleasant dreams," he whispered. "Should have done this sooner." He lifted a large chest with ease and left Superboy and Mirror sealed within.

* * *

At Mt. Justice the Bio-ship landed in the hanger. Black Canary, Superman, and Red Tornado waited for the team. The mission had gone poorly. Aqualad carried Megan while Artemis helped Rocket hobble down the ramp. "What happened?" Superman asked.

"There is still no sign of Superboy. And the criminals were divided," Aqualad said as Black Canary took Megan. "One of the ones that escaped made the difference in the others evading us."

"It was like he was everywhere. We couldn't focus our attack, and then Megan was down," Robin explained.

"Robin! Zatanna!" Batman shouted entered the hanger. "Are you both well enough?"

"For what?" Zatanna demanded.

"Batman?" Canary began.

Batman slammed something onto a nearby counter. It was pieces of gold metal and colored crystals, broken but Robin recognized it. "Mirror's medallion. The one her mother gave you… so you could always find her daughter."

"It exploded ten minutes ago. We are going to get her now," he snapped.

"Is that really as important as the team?" Black Canary asked. "They're injury."

"Interesting how these things happened so close together," Batman pointed out walking toward the Zadda tubes. "And so soon after the training session with Superboy who is now missing as well."

"She's not one of us training wise," Robin said, "but surely Ma Vie?"

"We cannot take that chance, Robin."

* * *

Batman, Robin, and Zatanna entered Mirror's library. The lights weren't on and Batman tried to turn them on but nothing happened.

"Not good," Zatanna whispered.

"Zatanna, Robin, check the rooms leading to the practice room. I'm going to have a look at her personal rooms. Quickly," Batman ordered going through a doorway.

They nodded and headed down the hallway. Zatanna peered into the kitchen. She gasped and rushed to a figure lying on the floor. "Robin, it's Ms. Highline." In the stillroom area, the place had been ransacked what wasn't taken: potions, books, and supplies were scattered across the tiles.

"Zatanna, check for healing potions. We might need them," he said, but as he checked Ms. Highline's body he realized she was already gone for some time. "She's gone."

Zatanna set the potions down and quietly asked, "Where's Mirror and Ma Vie?"

"I don't know. Let's keep looking," he said and contacted Batman to let him know the sad news. Zatanna headed for the practice room, she thought she saw light flashing and rushed ahead. "Zatanna, wait, we don't know who's here."

At the doorframe Zatanna paused, "Its Ma Vie. She's got a spell on her." Ma Vie was struggling to stand in a circle of white light. From the circle, lightning bolts arched around her holding her and hurting her. Ma Vie snarled at them and tried to lunge.

"Easy Ma Vie, you know me," Robin said. "We'll get you out." He looked to Zatanna as she started to check the spell over.

"Robin," Batman said over the com.

"Yes, Batman. We found Ma Vie but no Mirror."

"There's no sign of Mirror here. Her field gear's gone too. Ma Vie would never leave her side not willingly and Mirror would never leave this place without permission. She's too cautious," Batman said. "I'm contacting the council. We are taking Ma Vie with us."

"Batman, there was a second guard. Did you find him?"

"No… and a man attack the team, correct?" Batman asked.

"It's possible, but I am fairly sure our attacker was taller than the guard," Robin said.

Batman entered the practice room as the spell on Ma Vie was lifted. The dream catcher collapsed to the floor weakly growling. Batman frowned and was very concerned. "Few things can hold a dream catcher, especially one that has bonded to a mortal like Ma Vie to Mirror."

"How are we going to find them in time? No medallion, Megan's down so is Ma Vie," Robin stated.

"We will," Batman said picking Ma Vie up as gently as possible. "Ma Vie will find her as soon as she is able. Robin grab as many of Mirror's potions as you can find." In the library, the portal rippled and allowed three other people in. "Clear this place out, find the other guard, if you get a lead let me know."

"We know the terms of the contract, Batman," one of the men said. "Is it true… about Samantha?" They nodded.

"She's in the kitchen," Zatanna said. "Sorry."

"Just find her killer but first find Mirror," he said and headed down the hall.

* * *

Back at Mt. Justice, the team was recovering and hoping to get better news soon. Ma Vie appeared to have found a friend in Superboy's Wolf as she curled around the dream catcher. "What now?" Megan said. Her head was one big migraine.

"What's this contract about?" Zatanna asked. "Why Mirror and Superboy?"

"It's more of a mother's will for their magical community to follow," Batman said. "Given the number of spells possibly involved in their capture and what could be done to them, I don't know."

Robin handed Megan a small vial. "Here this will clear your head."

"That doesn't sound good for them. All right, but who is Mirror, really?" she asked as she sipped the blue liquid that smelled like lilies. She sighed as she felt a coolness sweep her body taking much of her pain with it. "Besides having the ability to be amazing with recipes."

Batman nodded and brought up her file. "Her real name is Alexandra. Her last name is not important. She lived in Gotham City with her mother till was she eight. She went into the council's care after her mother died. Her mother saved my life so I look out for her."

"What's our next move?" Aqualad asked.

"The team will rest and recover," Red Tornado insisted. "The League will continue the search in the meantime."

"But…" Megan began but stopped as her uncle rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Megan, I know you're worried but when the time comes to rescue Superboy and possibly Mirror. They will need you to be ready… Your mind is still in pain."

Reluctantly, the team left to follow their orders but worry followed them heavily.

* * *

The following afternoon, after school the team regrouped hoping the league members had a lead of any sort. Unfortunately, the kidnapper or kidnappers appeared to have vanished.

"Nothing. No sign of him at all," Megan whispered. Artemis wrapped an arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"We have not found any leads for either Mirror or Superboy," Red Tornado stated. "But Batman has not checked in yet. Perhaps he has found something."

Batman and Robin did arrive soon after, but the team watched as Batman checked on Ma Vie first. The dream catcher raised her head to him, but refused the filet he brought her and went back to sleep. Wolf was happy to enjoy it instead.

Megan mentally asked Robin, "Did you find anything?"

"Whoever kidnapped them cover their tracks well. Leads are poor," he told her.

Batman joined the group and asked, "Is everyone recovered for the field?"

"You found him… I mean them?" Megan said.

"Smooth," whispered Rocket as Batman frowned.

"No, I haven't and what leads I do have, I am concerned they may have been deliberately planted." Batman paused allowing the team to understand the difficulty they were facing. "Because of the definite magical nature of Mirror's kidnapping and the possibility in Superboy's, I have asked Dr. Fate to review the last locations of both Mirror and Superboy."

"Sorry to interrupt." Black Canary walked in, "You are not going to believe this."

"What now?" Kid Flash asked.

"Bell Rev just contacted the League… Frost Jr. is missing and it was Frost Sr. that raised the alarm."

"Missing?" Kid Flash repeated.

"It happened two days ago, why it took them so long to contact anyone, they are not saying. They sent us the security tapes. Have a look," she said activating the computer.

They watched as Frost Jr. was having a session with the new shrink. They both had a something to drink and moments later in the middle of an argument they collapsed.

"Sleeping potion by the color," Batman said. "Very easily in Mirror's field gear. She may have been gone longer than we knew."

A guard slipped in with a wheelchair and locked the door. Junior was lifted into the chair and handcuffed into place. The guard wheeled him out without looking at the doctor. "He just wheeled him out, no one the wiser." Artemis said.

In the security room outside the garage, they passed the same guard slumped in his chair. "That's interesting," Rocket said. "At least we know that guard's innocent."

"But who is that?" Megan demanded. The fake guard wheeled Junior to a car and dumped the criminal into the trunk. He hid the wheelchair and drove away.

"Robin," Batman began.

"Check the tapes, find out who knocked out the security guard," he replied. "Follow the trail as far back as I can." He knew the drill.

* * *

Conner was dropping Megan off at her house after a satisfying day at school. He had made the basketball team no problem. Megan had been very happy for him and his sister had agreed to take care of Wolf so he could go on a celebratory date.

After a very nice kiss goodnight, Conner drove home and as he pulled his motorcycle into the garage he noticed Alex was sitting on the roof staring at the stars. He passed his parents and the dogs before leaning out his bedroom window. "Hey Alex," he started. She glanced at him. "What's up? Some dessert recipe not turn out in class."

"No, the red velvet cake was apparently flawless," she said. "It's just nice out here."

Conner joined her. "Ya, nice and quiet."

"Quiet, even though we are not that far from the city."

"What's the matter?" Conner demanded starting to get annoyed by her recent strange, sad behavior.

Alex sat up and curled into a ball wrapping her arms around her knees. "I wish I knew why I felt this way," she whispered her voice had a little fear in it.

Conner softened at the tone and wrapped an arm around her, "Felt what way, tell me?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it, my eyes ache so much lately. I feel… this need to be content, happy and it just doesn't seem right. I don't know."

"Alex, you'll figure it out. Just relax sis."

* * *

Another day passed with little progress before the team was summoned. They gathered as Robin had found something when an alarm went off. Star Labs was under attack. On the screen they watched Hawkman and Hawkwoman intercept the criminal. Masked and dressed in black, he looked like an ordinary thug. He stopped walking as they landed, set down a briefcase, and seized the nearby concrete wall. The wall tore, rebar and all, into a piece that was as big as he was.

"That's not a normal thief," Kid Flash said.

"I think that's obvious," Ms. Martin replied.

The thief threw it at the Leaguers as they took flight to dodge. He jumped to the ceiling punching through it and ripping the pipes down. Water poured out and he jumped back to the ground to retrieve the briefcase.

"What's he doing? They're almost on him," Artemis snapped.

The thief twisted about and made a shoving motion at them. The water stopped falling and flew at Hawkman and woman. As it reached them, slamming them with enough force to stop their charge, he made another motion. The water turned to ice and the Leaguers fell like stones. He walked passed them and from his outstretched hand ice flew out freezing over their faces.

Batman was at the controls locating the nearest League member that could free them. Luckily, Dr. Fate was nearby, but the thief should be gone by then.

"Batman," Black Canary said, "was that man using powers like Superboy, then definitely Mirror, and then Frost Jr.? Or is he something else?"

"I think you were right the first time," he said.

Robin waited till they were sure the Leaguers were all right before explaining what he found. "I traced Frost Junior's trail. I lost him on the border. Then I picked him up in England, the day after he was taken from Bell Rev."

"England? How did he get to England so fast unnoticed?" Rocket demanded.

"Are you sure?" Ms. Martin asked.

"Take a look at this," Robin said pulling up a security photo. "This was taken outside a train station." It was a decent picture of a sedan. Frost Junior was sitting in the back seat asleep. Superboy was riding shotgun in the same state.

"Superboy," Megan said. "Is he ok?"

"It's hard to tell," Robin admitted, "but there are two other people in that car. The driver is at a profile, so it may take some time to identify him. But the other one…" The figure was slumped forward in the back wearing a hooded jacket appearing to be asleep too. Robin zoomed in and pointed just inside the hood that hid the face.

"What is it? A white thread? A light reflection?" Kid Flash guessed.

"Mirror has white hair," Batman said. "Our thief has kidnapped all three and now appears to have their powers somehow. You may start your search at their last know coordinates as soon as possible." Ma Vie suddenly howled and then scratched her ears before curling up and falling back asleep. Batman pulled an object from his belt and glanced at it like it was a watch. "Take Ma Vie and Wolf with you. The council has asked for my presents." He turned and walked out.

During the flight, Ma Vie continued as she had since she was released from the spell that held her, which was sleep. "You would think she would be more interested in finding Mirror," Artemis whispered.

"Ma Vie is not an ordinary animal. She has her reasons," Robin explained. "And remember she does understand English."

"If it's to recover from the spell and build up energy, then why hasn't she eaten anything?" she pointed out.

"You can ask Mirror, when we find her," Robin said.

Ms. Martin took the pause in conversation to ask, "Robin, how do you know her?"

"I met her the night Batman brought her and Ma Vie home," he said and explained as quickly as he could. "Her mother had died. There was some important document with the council that Batman had to deal with. She was eight. I was nine. We were so confused as to what was going on. I stayed with her, keeping her calm and safe while Batman got things squared away. In the morning she was moved and I only see them off and on. The rest I agreed not to talk about."

* * *

In England near Windsor, Megan set the Bio-ship down in a field. "Are you sure, Robin? There's nothing out here of strategic value," Rocket asked.

"A good place to hide something you don't want to be found," Artemis said. Before they could begin their search a transmission came over about a bank robbery in progress in London by a masked Meta-human.

"You don't suppose," Zatanna wondered aloud.

"Robin and Megan, begin the search for Superboy and the others," Aqualad ordered. "Artemis take the controls. We'll see about this robber."

They flew away quickly as Megan and Robin vanished into the shadows of the empty streets. The Bio-ship hovered over the bank while smoke rose and water spilled out onto the street from a broken fire hydrant.

"I think, we are in the right place," Kid Flash joked.

The bank doors flew off their hinges by a blast of water. The robber walked out with a load of bags that should not be humanly possible to carry.

"Definitely Superboy's powers," Zatanna said.

"Let's go," Rocket said.

The team engaged the robber as he displayed the powers and fighting ability of Superboy and Mirror. Kid Flash got close enough to grab the mask hoping to have a face to identify the robber. The mask came away but the face was smooth as ice. "What in the world?" he shouted before getting blasted with water.

"Flash!" Artemis shouted steering the Bio-ship to a rooftop. As she rushed to the edge, setting an arrow to her bow she remembered. "Doppelganger," she whispered and then used the com link to say, "It's Mirror's spell. The one she used for Superboy to train with."

"So," Rocket snapped, "What do we do?"

"Name it doppelganger. That's what she did, remember."

Zatanna dodged the water blasts to get close enough. She pointed at the doppelganger and shouted, "I name you doppelganger." The robber shivered, the money bags fell to the ground and the ice face melted. All that was left of the robber were its clothes and a puddle of water. "And that's that." She searched the water for the hairs, just to be certain.

Rocket flew up to Artemis and said, "Good thing you remembered that."

"I was hoping for my own session," Artemis replied scanning the area.

"What are you looking for?"

"Him," she snapped getting back on the com. "Aqualad, on the left there's the police cars. Behind them is Thomas, Mirror's other guard."

"Understood, can you?"

"No, crowd's too thick for a net arrow. He's trying to sneak away. Rocket?"

"With pleasure," she flew down and pulled back for a punch. Thomas turned to leave as the crowd gasped at Rocket's dive. He looked up in time to see her fist.

She knocked him back and out. "Shoot, he's softer than I thought."

* * *

Alex and mom were making incredible aromas come from the kitchen where they had banished the males from. Not that Conner minded, he still had a report to finish. The weekend was nearly over but finally Alex's constant sadness appeared to be gone. He could imagine her becoming a chef one day.

"Conner, Dad," Alex said coming into the living room with a plate. "Tell me what you think of these."

"Appetizers," their father said happily popping one in his mouth.

Conner sampled and sampled again. "Very good."

"Mom, they liked them." Alex seemed to float back into the kitchen with their praise. It was good to see the entire family happy. Everything was going really well. The dinner that followed was fantastic. There were not many leftovers. "Now, has everyone finished their homework?" mother asked.

"Almost," Alex said.

"One page left," Conner stated.

Dad leaned back and said, "I finished mine." He and mother smiled at one another.

"We're leaving," Conner said jumped up grabbed Alex's arm even though she was getting up anyway. They raced upstairs with their dogs to give their parents a little privacy. "They are so weird." He started to head for his room.

"Conner wait," she said. "I… I got you something."

"Alex, you didn't have to. I'm just glad you're felling better."

She slipped into her room and brought out a shopping bag. "Here, I… just here."

Conner pulled out a black T-shirt. He turned it around and smiled. "The emblem of Superman. Nice, sis." He held it up to show her.

She smiled and whispered, "It suits you. Night, big brother." She went into her room and shut the door leaving Conner to wonder what just happened. He didn't hear her start crying quietly in her room. "Why couldn't I be wrong?"

* * *

Artemis picked up Robin and Megan, while the rest of the team waited for Thomas to regain consciousness. They arrived at the police station as Aqualad was in an interrogation room. "Where are they?" Aqualad asked Thomas.

The former guard was testing the knot on his skull. "Who?"

"Your charge, Mirror, for starters."

"I don't know. Ms. Highline is handling the little freak this week," he said.

Aqualad leaned forward, "Ms. Highline is dead."

Thomas glanced up, "So the little docile brat lost her temper."

Robin entered the room and slapped some papers on the table. "You will stop calling her such things, Mr. Thomas. Mirror didn't kill Ms. Highline and you know it. By the way, Ma Vie is outside this room." Thomas blinked and looked toward the door. "Now, these papers you had show that you have quite a gambling problem. But the casinos' records show that all your gambling debts have been paid off recently." He spread out the receipts and records. "You were very far in debt, Mr. Thomas. Was the payment only for Mirror or both Mirror and Superboy?" Thomas beginning to look cornered and Robin knew he only had to shove him a little more. "Did you design and activate the spell that held Ma Vie from protecting the mortal she was bound to?" Thomas paled staring at the door.

Megan was reading the poor man's mind and told Robin, "He will talk now, but he's thinking of what Ma Vie might do to him."

"All right, I arranged for Mirror to be dealt with. The council was too spineless to do it," he admitted. "The money just made it easier. I had nothing to do with the boy."

"Why would the council want anything to happen to Mirror?" Aqualad asked. "They are protecting her."

Thomas looked at Robin and seemed surprised, "You don't know. What's the matter didn't Batman trust you with her little secret?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"She's daddy's little girl," he said.

"Megan," Robin thought, "What's he talking about?"

"I'm not sure. He sees her with another face, but she not a shape-shifter, right?"

"Right, get out of his head. This could get ugly," he told her and continued with Thomas. "What does that mean? Who did you give her to?"

"First question, ask her if you can. Second, don't know, didn't care and was promised she would be handled."

"And Superboy?"

"He was already in the car. I don't how he got there."

"And Frost Jr.?"

"Who?" He shook his head when Robin showed him a picture. "No, I don't know who that is."

Outside the room Megan was barely controlling herself. "He must know something more."

Inside, Robin asked, "So why the doppelganger? More money to gamble with."

The door opened and the three that cleaned up Mirror's place entered. "Hello, Thomas. Robin, do you have the answers you need?"

"Not really, but short of bringing Ma Vie in here. He won't answer," Robin said.

One of the others watching Thomas closely said, "We'll see what we can do." Thomas turned white. "I'll contact you when we learn anything from him."

* * *

At school, Alex talked Conner into meeting her in the drama room. "What are we doing here?"

"Conner, haven't you noticed something is very wrong here?" Alex insisted.

"No, everything's fine," he snapped.

"Oh yes, this place is always fine and dandy." Alex grabbed his arm and forced him in front of the wall mirror. "Look at who you really are… Superboy, please. I can't get out of here alone."

"Superboy?" he repeated. He looked at her and she nodded to the mirror. He looked at his reflection wearing the shirt she brought him. She held up a newspaper with a close up picture of Superman.

"Please, try. I know it's not pleasant, but that's what's holding us here."

His head began to hurt and memories started coming that didn't fit his life. "It can't be."

"Superboy, please… don't except the dream. Life, real life isn't easy. It isn't always happy, but it is what we make it."

He shoved her away and ran out. "No, you're crazy."

"Superboy! Conner!" Alex shouted, but didn't follow. Her eyes throbbed from the illusions of the dream world. She closed her eyes for relief; she had always had trouble seeing illusions properly. "I wish it was real to. But I am Mirror. I wield magic and water. I will get out of here."

Conner ran through the halls, even though it was against the school rules. He found Megan. She would make sense. "Conner, what's the matter?"

"I think, either my sister is losing her mind or I am."

"What do you mean?"

"She's says this place isn't real. And I suddenly have memories that don't belong in my head."

Megan stared at him, "Conner, it's going to be okay. You just need to relax. We will be happy again."

Conner blinked at her. That didn't sound like Megan at all. "Megan…" He held her hands feeling the need to ask her. "Megan, show me your real face."

"What?"

"Megan, either green or white. Show me… show me you're real, please," he whispered.

"Green or white, what are you talking about?" she demanded.

He stepped away from her. "I need to go."

"Conner, class is going to start soon," she tried to take his hand.

"I know," Conner walked away. He turned the hallway corner and saw his sister though not his sister, but Mirror talking to someone familiar. He watched them trying to remember. "Frost Jr."

Mirror turned to him, "Now, do you believe me?"

"Yes, what's going on?"

"Wait a second, she's serious? Or are you both whacked?" Jr. asked. They nodded. "No way." He walked away from them.

"He'll be back," she said looking at the nearby wall and wincing.

"What's wrong?" he asked and then saw the wall color changing. "What is that?"

"This world is losing its grip on us. The more we don't accept this dream world, the more of it will vanish."

"What do we do now?"

"I have to let her go," she said heading for the front door.

"Who?" he asked following.

"My mother."

Superboy took her back to the house. To their surprise both of their 'parents' were there. "Now, what are you two doing home so early," mother asked.

Mirror stepped forward, took a deep breath, and said, "Mother, you died when I was eight. You are not here."

"Sweetheart, why would you say such a thing?"

"Apologize to your mother right now young lady," father snapped.

Tears started down her face as she continued, "You were murder on our back porch in front of me, so close that your blood hit me. You told me to run and hide. I love you so much. I didn't want this to end, I wanted to hold on to you; but, you taught you better than to accept a lie." Mother stepped toward her, reaching out for her and Mirror jumped back covering her ears and screamed, "No! He took you from me." Superboy stared as mother's outstretched arms were covering in blood. Her upper chest was slashed.

"Alex, please," mother begged.

"My mother would not ask me to stay. I am not going to run away, not anymore," Mirror whispered trying to remain firm as she watched her mother die again.

Father stood up and headed for her. Superboy got in his way. "Conner, I am your father. Move."

"I am a clone, I don't have a father," he answered. Father just vanished then mother.

Mirror fell to her knees sobbing. Superboy held her shoulders watching the house fade in and out. "Mirror, I know you're having a terrible time, but how do we get out of here? We have to."

It took several tries for her to stop crying, but finally Mirror nodded, "We need to find the door to morning." She stood and wiped her eyes. "It's a doorway of light by the books. But first, time to call in some help." She pulled out a dog whistle.

"Who?"

"The real Ma Vie and with any luck she is with your friends," she explained and gave the whistle a nice long blow.

* * *

In the Bio-Ship, the team was heading for England again; the mask meta-human with the stolen powers was on a European crime spree. When unexpectedly Ma Vie jumped to her feet and howled. Wolf jumped away from her. The dream catcher didn't notice as she tried to find an exit. "What's she doing?"

Robin grinned, "she knows where Mirror is, don't you?" Ma Vie turned to him and nodded before scratching the floor leaving tears in the metal. "Whoa, wait, can you take us to her?"

"Take us?" Rocket said. "Robin, she's hardly big enough to take one of us."

Ma Vie stretched and her legs lengthened, as did her neck and tail. Her middle grew before their eyes. The team backed up as Ma Vie went from looking dog-like to horse-like. Artemis looked from the dream catcher to Robin and asked, "You knew she could do that?"

"Yes, nightmares come in all shapes and sizes. Artemis with me," Robin said picking up a series of leather straps that as he laid them on Ma Vie was actually a harness. "Megan, she is very fast. Try to keep us in sight." They headed for the hatch. "Artemis get on first."

"Is this safe?" Kid Flash demanded. Ma Vie snared, the team was taking too long for her taste.

"For us, not for who did this," he said getting up behind Artemis and wrapping his legs and arms in the harness. "Hold on tight. Riding a dream catcher is like riding an avalanche."

"Got it," she said mimicking Robin.

"Flash, the hatch."

"Wait, we're still over water!"

The moment there was enough room Ma Vie was out and running on air at an angle toward the water. Then she was running on water. "Is this really happening?"

"Yes, and we did leave our stomachs on the Bio-ship," Robin explained. Artemis laughed.

They headed for the country's eastern shoreline and headed north. Aqualad contacted them, "Robin, do you know where you're headed?"

"Not really, but there are warehouses in this direction."

* * *

Superboy and Mirror walked around the fading world. Their dogs had faded away before them and now the houses were too.

"You did this," Frost Junior snapped stepping out of what must have been his house. "Bring my parents back."

"You're father is in Bell Rev, Junior. And we didn't do this," Superboy said getting between him and Mirror.

"Someone did this to all of us. For a reason that will probably anger you," Mirror added.

Junior clenched his fists, "Really, like what?"

"Our powers are gone here," she said. Frost Junior must not have believed her as he threw out an arm, but nothing happened. "This spell is has two parts. One, to hold us in a place built just so that we don't want to leave. Two, give our powers and knowledge of how to use them to the one who cast this spell. Though why you're here with us, I'm not sure."

"So, what does that mean?"

Mirror rolled her eyes, "Some one has turned us into their private battery packs. This power is mine and I want it back. And I want them to pay."

Conner nodded pounding one fist into the other. "But we are going to be weak once we get out though, right Mirror?" She nodded.

"Then what do we do?" Junior asked.

"Help is coming, from that side we just need to get there."

Superboy turned suddenly noticing a light out of the corner of his eye. "There, is that it? The door to morning." It was a ways off but it was light in the shape of a door.

"The elementary school. A place we would have no reason to go. Let's hurry, this place is fading and the caster will know his spell is failing soon."

They made the hike, tolerating each other for the sake their freedom. "So, what would happen if someone got left behind when someone leaves?" Junior asked.

"A mild, but painful coma," Mirror said and added coldly, "You want to try it because my familiar can break bone in one bite if you're naughty."

"No thank you," he said recognizing her seriousness.

At the door, no one was around. "Surprising, there is normally a gate guard placed before the door." Before the door three people appeared: Mirror's mother, Superman, and Frost Sr.

"Sweetheart. Don't you want to stay with me?" Her mother asked. "We'll always be together here. Why are you going to leave me?"

"No, no, stop it."

Superman glared at Superboy, "Do you really want to go back there? You have no family there. You're just a poor man's copy to them and that's all you will ever be. Here, you have what you always wanted, a normal family"

"You're wrong."

"Junior, are really going to listen to those two? I'm proud of you son. You're a great kid."

"That's just not right," Junior said.

"Good-bye," Mirror said and charged the door shoving her mother aside. Superboy followed taking a swing at Superman who vanished before leaping into the light. Frost Jr. shook his head, now disgusted with the dream world and followed.

* * *

In the warehouse, the large crystal pulsed violently and shattered. Its prisoners fell to the ground ill with weakness. "Are we…?" Superboy asked looking around. He turned as Mirror cried out.

A masked man kicked her again. "Blasted little brat, something wrong with the dream dear?" He walked around them knowing they were too weak to get up. "Don't worry, I have something more permanent in the works." He picked up a book from the table and dropped Mirror's field pack.

"Who are you?" Frost Junior asked. "You know my dad…"

"Hardly cares," he said kicking him out of the way.

Frost Jr. turned at Mirror and snapped, "You said we would be all right once we were out."

"You trusted her. As if she has any real experience."

"Perhaps," Mirror said. "But I am blessed in one area." A window above them shattered and they heard a terrible snarl. "Ma Vie! Down here!"

Robin and Artemis jumped clear as the dream walker charged the masked man. He threw spells, water, ice, and whatever was around. She dodged or let them break over her as she attacked. Mirror crawled for the pack pulling it to her. She looked up as Superboy shouted, "Let go!"

The man pulled him up by his hair, using him as a shield against Ma Vie. The angry dream catcher snapped repeatedly trying to get around Superboy safely.

Mirror searched her pack, but the choices were slim. Then it was her turn to shout as the man grabbed her hair, dumping Superboy the moment she was in front of Ma Vie. "Get back beautiful. Why you choose her, I'll never understand?" Ma Vie hissed and stalked him.

Robin and Artemis slipped around behind and attacked. The man fought back with the stolen powers as Ma Vie pulled Mirror to safety. Mirror shouted, "Robin keep it up. He's running out." Ma Vie pulled Superboy and Frost Jr. away as well.

"Running out?" Artemis asked firing.

"The powers, he's going to lose them."

Then they hear Megan in their minds, "We're here."

"Then get in here," Robin demanded telling them the situation.

With the arrival of the rest of the team, the tide turned. Ma Vie shrank back to her normal size darting in and crushed the man's right forearm. He screamed and then screamed a word throwing something to the ground.

"No, no," Zatanna shouted, "Stop him!" With a flash of light, he was gone. "Hate that spell."

Megan floated over to Superboy, "Are you ok?"

"You're green," he said.

"Of course, I am."

He nodded, "It's really you then."

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Robin," Mirror said. "We're going to, you know. We'll need liquids when we…" Her eyes rolled up and she was out. Moments later, Superboy and Frost Jr. followed suit.

"Oh, they had it rough," he said helping Ma Vie move her mortal.

"Let's search this place for the stolen items. Then take them home," Aqualad said.

* * *

Author's Note: I am trying to fit this story into the current season of Young Justice: Invasion, that takes place about five years after the last season of Young Justice. Originally, the real Speedy was going to also be in the dream world. Whether or not he was rescued then, I hadn't decided by the time Red Arrow and his wife rescuer him in the series.


	4. Waking

The following day - Mount Justice

In the kitchen, the team was gathered around Superboy and Mirror as they sipped mugs of broth. They had both been rather quiet about what happened to them. Black Canary suspected they were more exhausted than they were letting on. Physically, neither had regained their powers from the black eye Superboy now had from tripping over his own feet. Mirror had instantly tried a healing technique with her powers but nothing happened. From their expressions, their kidnapping and imprisonment had an emotional and even mental toll on them. Megan refused to touch their minds while they were so unsteady.

Black Canary was the only league member there as Batman and Red Tornado were taking Frost Junior back to Belle Rev.

Artemis rejoined the group setting glasses of juice before them. "Thanks," Mirror said and almost whispered, "I can't believe it, two weeks."

Superboy looked across the table at her. "When did you realize it wasn't real?"

She shrugged, "It wasn't any one thing. It was more a lot of little things not adding up, but the day after we talked on the roof. Mom… and I went to the mall and saw that shirt. It was like something clicked it all together, and I knew who you were, which meant the rest wasn't…" Ma Vie slid her head onto Mirror's lap. "Yes, you were all wrong as a ordinary German Shepard. And my eyes ache in the presents of illusions, which was another little thing."

"It seemed so real," Superboy said shaking her head.

Megan wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "What was?"

"It was some kind of dreamworld, where we were normal. Normal life, no powers, normal family, school even. Normal and boring…"

"All of you were there," Mirror said, "I think."

"Really?" Superboy asked, "I mean, Megan was there."

"As classmates and neighbors, I think."

He thought it over and nodded, "You're right. I didn't notice."

"We weren't supposed to. We were to remain in the dream."

"Wait, dream, dream catcher," Artemis said, "Ma Vie practically slept the whole time you were missing."

"Oh poor baby, you've been hunting through dreams for me," Mirror cooed to her familiar. "Have you had nothing to eat? Don't worry, as soon as I am able I'll make your favorites, promise." Ma Vie purred like a huge cat.

Megan turned to Superboy, "So, is that the life you want?"

He shrugged, "Maybe I thought I did, because it was great. Having a family and all."

"But…" Zatanna asked.

"It wasn't right… It wasn't enough or too much. That doesn't make sense."

"Actually, it does Superboy. It makes plenty of sense." Canary sat beside Mirror and asked, "And you, was that the life you wanted?"

"Well of course, it was what I believed wanted. It was like getting a wish in exchange for my power and one I would have made that choice before. I got to hold it and then realize it wasn't as great as I thought it would be. It went from a dream to a nightmare so fast." She glanced at Superboy her eyes went wide with alarm and quickly added, "Not you, I mean. You were a really great older brother. I always wanted a brother, not a sister for some reason."

Superboy reached across the table taking her hand, "I'd be honor to be your brother. Mom… your mom was… amazing." He stopped as Mirror's eyes filled. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK, she was amazing and wonderful," she said rubbing her eyes. "It wasn't even the person who cast the spell's fault she was there. It just, the spell just…" She grimaced to hold back her tears.

Zatanna continued, "…grabbed pieces of your fondest dreams, merging them into the caster's boundaries to get a world you would not want to leave."

"Seeing her die once was… but a second time. I wasn't… I could barely… who am I kidding, I didn't handle it at all."

Black Canary hugged her tight while Superboy held her hand. If the team saw a tear or two, they said nothing. Megan mentally asked Superboy, "That bad huh?"

"Worse," he told her.

To lighten the mood, Megan asked aloud, "So, what was I doing in the dream?"

"Being my girlfriend, making me happy."

"Leaving me to care for his dog. Very bubbly," Mirror muttered pulling herself together enough and went back to her broth.

Artemis laughed, "That's actually normal for Megan." The team chuckled lightly.

"But why was Junior there?" Rocket asked.

Robin answered, "I would guess because Mirror's knowledge base has been limited to mostly domestic and defensive uses. He needed Frost Junior's knowledge to get an idea of offensive uses of her power."

Mirror frowned, "If you're right, then he knows a lot about me."

"We'll fix your knowledge base," Canary reassured her.

"Only if I'm staying," Mirror said.

"Well, you wouldn't you be?" Zatanna wondered.

"Because, she respects the council," a woman snapped from the doorway. Batman stood behind her as she entered. Her expression softened as she asked, "How are you feeling, my dear?" Mirror started to stand. "No, remain seated, please." The woman had a white bird on one arm and held a pitcher in her other hand. She forced Robin to move with a glare so she could take the chair beside Mirror, setting the pitcher on the table. She brushed a few stray hairs away from Mirror's face. "I may be older, but you are in a weakened state. Dream spells are so difficult to escape from. Most of them take so much. You both impressed a lot of people."

"Madam Highline, I'm so sorry about Sam."

She held up her hand, "It wasn't your fault, at all. My child did as she promised and I loved her dearly miss her always. But I must ask what happened?"

Mirror nodded, "It's kind of hazy, but Samantha was there to teach me defensive magic. She said, it was past time I learned the rest of the spells. We were in the kitchen about to start when a gong sounded. She said it was the alert for someone entered into a room that wasn't the library."

"That's not supposed to happened, correct?"

"That's what she said. So Ma Vie ran out, heading for the practice room. Then she… snarled and Sam ordered me to prep my escape portal." Mirror wrapped her arms around Ma Vie's head. "You made such an awful sound then. I grabbed my field pack and headed for the mirror as ordered. I knew not to argue, not since the last time. Sam went to the doorway. When she looked, she seemed surprised. She… I thought she said 'sir' like she knew who it was. Then she looked scared and she tried to raise her defensives and yelled for me to run. I tried, but something hit me before I could open the portal. I don't remember anything before waking in the dream, I think."

Madam sighed rubbing her temples, "That's quite all right. Apparently, we have some spring cleaning to do." She turned to Batman, "I'm sorry we have failed. Are you prepared?"

"Everything is ready," he answered, "Tell her." He nodded to Mirror.

"Tell me what?"

"Mirror… Alex, it's about your father. Everything your mother did, everything we have done circles back to him."

"And?" Mirror asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"He isn't human, Mirror. He isn't from this plane or scientifically this dimension. His time in our plane was unplanned, just as loving your mother was unplanned." Madam paused giving Mirror time to wrap her mind around it.

"Then who… what was he?"

"Is child, he lives but cannot get back to this plane. It took more power than any human alone can manage just to send Ma Vie to you."

"Ma Vie?" She looked to her familiar, "My father sent you." The dream catcher nodded. Mirror hugged her tight. "Always beautiful."

"Yes, beautiful. One of the most desirable creature to have as a familiar these days, as well as the rarest."

Mirror sat up slowly with shock written on her face. "Mirror, what is it?" Robin asked.

"He called her beautiful too. Pronounced it just like that one councilman that's always angry too. It was him, that's why Sam knew him."

Madam grabbed her shoulder demanding, "Dugain, are you sure it was Dugain?" Mirror nodded. "That certainly explains a lot. Since he couldn't get the votes against you, he chose to steal. Snow, my friend, call an emergency session of the council. Have Dugain arrested when he arrives." Her bird flew out of the room. "Now, Mirror, quickly, your father. Have you ever wondered why we have discouraged you from learning to swim or long showers?"

"Does it have anything to do with the time Sean threw a bucket of salt water at me and Sam was wild to knock me unconscious before I saw my reflection?" She pointed to the pitcher, "That's salt water too?"

"Sean did pay for that stunt. But you are correct. I know your mother told you not to, but roll up your sleeve and put your hand in," Madam ordered.

Mirror did so and prompted, "So, my father…?"

"Your father's plane is that of spirits or energy beings. Passage from their world to ours can give them a solid form as it happened for him. Although how he took a human form over what he is, a great sea serpent, no one knows."

"Wait, sea serpent?" Artemis repeated. The team looked at a stunned Mirror.

"Mirror, your hand," Megan pointed. "No wonder Tom's mind showed you with a different face."

It was blue and scaled. Her nails had turned into silver claws, while webbing grew between her fingers matching Aqualad's. Mirror pulled her hand out and examined it quietly.

"Once you come into your power completely, you will be able to control the change. For now, the catalyst is salt water." Madam continued, "Sea serpent, sea dragon, sea god even, he has been know to us by. His kind are powerful in magic always. Your mother had to protect you once you were born. She, and then we, hid your father's true form from everyone and you can see why," she motioned to Aqualad. He looked very uncomfortable, even angry.

"Kaldur, what's wrong?" Kid Flash asked.

"It's just like that demon and killer from our ocean," he snapped pushing away from the table. Mirror slipped her changed hand under her cloak.

"No, it's not," Aquaman stated, taking her hand and gently setting it on the table.

"My king, I have seen the blue murderer of the depths."

"Yes, that poor child," he interrupted and explained to Mirror, "You have an older relative, I'm afraid."

"I don't understand," she said. "I've never even seen an ocean." Kaldur stared stunned. "I hear it's amazing."

"That will need to change. The ocean is where you will be at your most powerful." Madam turned Mirror to her, "The reason you have been hidden, child, is because your nature is vulnerable till you turn 20, as well as your power."

"What?" she looked to Batman for answers.

"I don't know all the details, but from your report this Dugain had referred to a permanent solution for you. I believe he intended to take your powers from you and add them to his own," he answered.

Mirror nodded, "I understand that part, but what does my nature being vulnerable mean?"

Madam rubbed her temples before explaining, "It means who you are can be twisted from a kind, young lady who strives to help out however she can, to someone who the entire council and Justice League would call our enemy." Mirror just sat and stared at her.

"So Mirror's been hidden because someone failed to keep a relative she never knew about safe. That's your justification for sealing her away from everything?" Robin demanded.

"Yes," Madam said sharply, "Her father was mistaken for a god once, think about that power. A tempting target for so many, correct? So easily seized while she was a baby or a child." She rose and added, "The council should be gathering by now. Dear, take care, rest up, and listen to Batman. I will send you some more books as you need them." She began to leave, paused and then asked, "Mirror, do you mind checking to see if one of your scales will come loose. It would be helpful to me."

Mirror jumped and held her arm away from her. "Why? The whole essence thing." she demanded alarmed.

Madam nodded, "Good, you're still thinking. Mind your hair, tears, and blood as well from now on." She swept out of the room, leaving a lot of them stunned.

"Huh?" she said.

"You both should get some rest," Canary told them.

"Yes, we have school tomorrow," Megan said.

"School!" Superboy jumped, "And I've missed two weeks. What was the excuse?" The team looked blank. "Someone did say something, right?"

"Oops," Kid Flash shrugged.

Batman answered, "You were in an accident the second day you were missing. We didn't give any details."

"At least it's Friday," Kid Flash said.

"But I have no homework done and no real excuse."

"Calm down," Batman said, "We will handle this. All we need is an acceptable accident and then build the details."

"Well," Mirror whispered, pointing to the bookcase, "There's an idea, if you don't mind stealing from a book."

* * *

Conner knocked on the door of his homeroom a few minutes after the bell with the principal standing behind him. He felt a little silly, but no one had a better plan.

"Yes," his teacher called. Conner opened the door and limped in as everyone gasped. He knew he looked terrible, sporting a lot of half-healed cuts and bruises, with an arm in a sling. "Conner, what happened? Where have you been?"

Megan looked horrified more so than the rest and thought to him, "Now, I understand why Batman didn't want me to see you before now."

"A drunk driver hit my motorcycle. I've been in hospital," he said quickly.

"Why didn't anyone contact the school?" one of his classmates asked.

The principle answered, "We were. Conner's family was out of town and the accident happened on the other side of town sending him to the hospital there. He's just here to get his homework." He looked meaningfully at the teacher, who nodded. "Then you can get back to class."

"What were you doing over there?" another classmate asked.

"Visiting my cousin. She was with me when it happened. I'd like to get back to her."

"So, what happened?"

Conner didn't want to lie, but he answered, "We were going to catch a movie. She was hurt worse than I was. At least we remember our helmets."

"What about the black eye, almost looks new?"

Conner frowned, "It happened yesterday."

"How?" the class chorused.

He snapped with Megan guiding his words so he didn't forget the story, "Alex and I share a rare blood type. I was donating and didn't stay put when the nurse was done, ok."

"What did you do, walk into a door?" one joked.

"No," Conner hung his head a little, "I fell into the counter."

Some of the class tried not to laugh, others just cracked up.

"Conner," his teacher said holding a paper, "You had a paper due today, remember? I'll give you till next Friday."

"Thanks, I'll get this done." The principal steered him out and followed him to the front door. Superman as Clark Kent was waiting in the car. They were quiet as he pulled away.

"So, how'd it go?" Superman asked finally.

"Just like they figured, embarrassing," he said pulling at the sling, "with a homework extension."

"Leave it. We're not out of sight yet. We're lucky Batman was able to convince Fate to make those illusions."

Superboy leaned back annoyed, "Fine, but I am getting this quarter out of my shoe."

"Quarter?"

"To remind me which leg has the limp. Batman's idea."

"Clever. It could worse, you could have had a cast that they would have all insisted on signing." Conner grumbled before tipping the coin out. It was bent.

* * *

Back at Mount Justice, a semi-proper night sleep had done Mirror a world of good. Bad dreams had plagued her till Ma Vie had curled up on the bed. She was still weak, but her powers were coming back. At the moment she was enjoying a familiar pass time, feeding and caring for Ma Vie.

Zatanna was keeping an eye on her from the couch, flipping through Mirror's books "Do you know how to do most of this?"

"No, not yet. Most of the books I have, have been passed down through my mother. A couple of the big ones are over 10 generations old." Mirror answered as she sliced some apples. Ma Vie was at her feet enjoying a rack of barbecued ribs done rare, bones too. "Ma Vie, do you want just sugar in your turnovers or cinnamon too?"

"Cinnamon? Turnovers? Are you really making her turnovers?"

"Yes, I know. She is mostly a carnivore, but she loves fruit. They're good for her scales, which need a polishing." Ma Vie planted her front paws to look over the counter top and push the cinnamon shaker toward the apples before returning to the ribs.

"What else can she do? I mean, so far, I've seen her grow from dog-size to horse-size, run on air, then run on water, and deflect mid-level offensive spells. She's amazing."

"She definitely is."

"But is that it?"

Mirror shrugged, "I don't know all her secrets naturally. The books say that dream catchers are among the finest adapters to both environment and threats. What that fully means, well, I haven't exactly been in a position to test."

Zatanna grinned, "Stick around long enough and you will." They laughed a moment.

As Mirror slipped the tray of apple turnovers into the oven, Batman entered and called her over. "Mirror, I have some bad news. Dugain has vanished. He was definitely responsible for the kidnappings and thefts though."

She nodded and asked, "All right, so what now?"

"You recover and train with the team. You're not ready for any mission," Batman paused and watched as Mirror's eyes went wide and then quickly nodded in agreement. She had always been sensible. "A workroom and stillroom are being setup across the hall from your room, which I hope you will share with Zatanna."

Mirror looked back at the couch and shared a grin. "Of course. I'm sure we can learn a lot from each other and more."

"Very good. Now I would like to talk to you about a small project I hope you are able to take on." He began to lead her out for a private talk.

"If I can, you know I will."

* * *

Dugain stood before a window over-looking an impressive landscape. Around him was a suite that shouted wealth, but he himself looked like a man accustomed to wealth and fine living. The only marks that showed something was amiss was the large volume of luggage about the rooms and his bandaged arm. He sipped his drink and paid little attention to the knock at the door. His golem would answer it and protect him if necessary. Madam Highline had acted too slowly to prevent his escape.

He smiled a little at that. He had gotten away with some of the goods he had stolen. More importantly, he now owned a magical guard that looked human but built from clay and infused with Superboy's hairs and Mirror's blood. It was a far more reliable and stable construct than a doppelganger. He frowned again at the though of that little brat. All that raw power was nearly his. Now, once she connected to the sea, if the legends were true, more ability. It was only a matter of time now, before the council realized they couldn't keep the truth from her much longer. He rubbed his arm remembering the pain that incredible dream catcher had inflicted in one attack. Mirror didn't deserve such gifts, just as her mother didn't deserve the great Sea Serpent's love.

He heard his golem enter and then say, "Master, her majesty, Queen Bee of Bialya is here asking to speak with you."

Dugain was surprised and wary. He had heard of her power, but his power should protect him and his options were limited. He had burned a number of bridges, so to speak. "Allow her entry," he said going to shut the door to the bedroom. There was plenty of reason not to let anyone know just how much he had with him.

When Queen Bee entered, he greeted her politely. He was surprised she had only come with one guard. Either she was very confident in her power or that the guard had as many secrets as his golem. He gathered his protections close to him and signaled the golem to remain on guard.

Her Majesty welcomed him to her country as they sat for refreshments. They spoke of non-important, polite, and neutral matters for a time. Dugain slowly relaxed, Queen Bee was very much the kind of person he preferred to associate with. That ease of his was just enough for her majesty to begin slipping her thrall into him. The talk slowly shifted toward what she really was after. It began with why he was in Bialya, which he answered smoothly, "I have suffered a mildly poor business deal and needed some time to… recoup and plan."

"My country is a good place for such things. Tell me Mr. Dugain, will this deal bring any suffering to my door."

"I should think not, your majesty. Just a disagreement really, between my short-sighted colleagues, about how a rare asset should be… well, utilized."

"Really, such a shame it seems for such a small matter to," she leaned forward seeing Dugain's eyes begin to gaze. Her thrall had done its job. "cause so much trouble. I can hardly wait to hear all the details about what you did to Frost Jr, the two young would be heroes, and your recently acquired treasures. But let's start with that new girl. Who is she?"

Dugain sat back in his chair staring at her, his glass slipped unnoticed from his hand. He answered in a dazed voice, "Mirror, the council calls her Mirror." His golem remained at his post; his master was in no physical danger… yet.

"Mirror is it. Tell me about her," her majesty asked sweetly.

"Her real name is a secret that only Batman knows. Her mother trusted him, not the council."


	5. Past Reflections

Author's note: This chapter goes into Mirror's and Ma Vie's past

* * *

"IT'S NOT REAL!" Mirror screamed at the team through her viewing mirror.

It was no use through the link with Megan, but she tried anyway. The team couldn't hear her. They were too caught up in their own nightmares or each others. She was torn between obeying Batman's orders to observe and learn from the team's missions; and, following her instincts and Ma Vie's eager scratching claws. "He said not to. I should call a League member. I'm not ready… I should…" She heard and felt Superboy scream –the sound was a torrent of both terror and rage. The harness was in her hands before she realized it. Her feet were heading for the door and hands laying the harness on Ma Vie. The dream catcher grew as they headed down the hallway. Mirror jumped onto her back as the zedda tubes laid ahead. Her mind didn't catch up till Ma Vie was galloping in the open. "Well, guess we'll see."

She carefully shifted into the proper position for Ma Vie to gain her top speed. Mirror moved back till she was right over the dream catcher hips and curled her legs around the pelvic muscles. She braced her forearms against Ma Vie's shoulders wrapped in the harness so that her torso wasn't touching Ma Vie's back at all. She pressed her head against Ma Vie's neck to cut down on wind resistance. She couldn't see ahead of them, but Ma Vie knew where she was going. Ma Vie's stride lengthened and her back arched and bended like a rabbit or greyhound, but no greyhound could hope to reach her speed or dream to hold it for miles. She would never compete with a Flash on this physical plane, but as the ground sped beneath them Mirror wonder at times if Ma Vie was just moving through this plane. At least every time her stomach lurched and the world spun, she felt that way.

* * *

As she clung to Ma Vie back her mind drifted to the past. To the night years ago, she woke up for some reason and wanted a glass of water. She crept through the apartment and stopped hearing the sliding door at the living room open. She heard a man's grunt. She peered around the corner in time to see her mother shut the slider and pull the curtains closed. Mother turned to the figure kneeling on the floor, "Easy now, you're safe."

"Who are you?" Batman asked raising his head. Alex nearly ran back to her room at the sight of him. He turned looked to the sliding door and signaled for quiet. They watched as someone landed on the balcony railing, looked about and moved on.

"You won't be found here. Come to kitchen and I'll take care of your injuries."

"Who are you?" Batman repeated. "How did you know I was out there at that moment?" He paused and looked to where Alex was hiding.

"Alex, would you get our guest a glass of water?" her mother asked without looking. She helped Batman up. Alex quickly tiptoed passed them. "Please excuse my daughter. I did not warn her that a knight of the night was… expected."

"Expected? Knight of the night?"

"I have the sight and was warned that my daughter's fate was… questionable, and her best hope was in the hands of a knight of night, if they knew of her. And the knight would cross my home in need of a sanctuary this night."

"And you believe I am this knight," Batman stated accepting the water glass from Alex who watched him torn between fear and curiosity.

"Is there another knight in Gotham I should look to?" mother asked him. She pulled out a medallion, "Alex, back to bed. Let me explain and tend about your pains."

"Good night Alex," he said politely.

"Good night, mister."

* * *

Ma Vie sped along the water toward the team. Mirror shifted her weight as her dream catcher needed. Her fear was she wouldn't make it in time. The mare that threatened the team would have to approach slowly to hold the entire team under its power and none of the people with that chaos boy could get in front of it to get to the team or they would be caught in its power. There was still time. She just felt so helpless and thought about another time she had been helpless.

* * *

Watch Tower

At that moment, Batman was looking out onto Earth, thinking of about that time as well. Superman walked up beside him. "What is on your mind?"

"Plenty."

"Don't start that. You're glaring at nothing, that means something is on your mind."

"Mirror and Ma Vie are doing well with the team, better than excepted," he said. Superman frowned and Batman would have rolled his eyes if it was in his nature. "Mirror apologized for Ma Vie enough times for you to let it go. Besides, you were the one who frightened the child."

"I didn't do anything and was attacked. Anyway, what's wrong with Mirror?"

"Not wrong exactly. It's been such a short time since the dream world prison. I didn't except her to recover so quickly. Her mother's death was so brutal. The idea of living it again…"

"What happened?"

"I was in the cave, researching a double murder, when the medallion her mother gave me started jumping about like a rubber ball. I knew it was time, grabbed the medallion, didn't wait for Robin, and floored the accelerator. I knew I wouldn't make it to save her mother, she never once said she wasn't in danger so I knew, but I had to try. When I did arrive at their new patio home, her mother was left on the back porch like garbage." Batman paused a moment. "I am still unclear about how Mirror stayed safe long enough for me… and Ma Vie to get there."

* * *

A white mist rose from her mother's body. It headed towards the man as he reached into the screaming girl's hiding place but she was just far enough to be unreachable. Then the mist stopped and turned toward the mirror across the kitchen. The mirror was glowing and rippling. As the mist reached the mirror another tendril of mist reached out and pulled the white mist in. The glow of the mirror took on a bronze color and a matching mist flowed out, hovering above the floor. The man didn't noticed; he was cursing the child he couldn't reach.

Within the mist a beating heart formed and blood vessels spread from it. Then the major organs appeared. There were two large lungs and two smaller ones tucked underneath. There were two stomachs, one behind the other with hardly any intestines. A spinal cord hovered above the organs and the nerves spread throughout the mist and organs. Eyes formed and focused on the man. The skeleton built starting with the vertebra wrapping the spinal cord. With the bones, the shape of the creature was a four-legged animal with a deep chest, a long muzzle, and a tail. The feet flexed as tendons connected the bones barely above the floor. The tail lashed about with the tip of its spines still attached to the mirror. Muscle fibers, thin but stronger than the beings in this plane developed, twisted around each other as they molded around the body. An ordinary-looking skin wrapped the body was soft and supple. Then copper-colored scales followed the first skin wrapping the spines and claws before settling into hardened, natural body armor. The creature's feet finally touched the ground and the tail broke free of the mirror.

The glow of the mirror faded and a shout ripped through the room, "Protect her!"

The creature snarling prepared to strike. The man jerked beginning to turn, and then shouted pulling out his arm. The little girl came out too, her teeth locked on his hand. The second she was out of the crawl space she clawed and kicked at him. She didn't stop even when the man grabbed her hair trying to haul her off. She did stop when the creature growled and noticed Batman outside the kitchen door.

She released the man and lunged for the dark knight screaming, "Batman!"

Batman was barely in the room when the creature fell upon the man as he tried to grab the girl. Batman scooped up the girl watching the creature carefully. It was immediately apparent that his help was neither needed nor wanted. He turned his attention to the girl. There was blood on her face and cloths but she didn't seem to be injured. Her eyes were dry but experience told Batman she was partly in shock. He stared at her mouth as she gulped her breaths. There was more blood around it and the points of fangs within. Those were not there the last time he saw her. "Alex, what happened?" he asked slowly.

"He hurt mother," she gasped. "Something fell on my face… she told me to hide. That man couldn't reach me. I… got real mad and I hurt him. I didn't mean to do it."

"Shush," he said turning her so she couldn't see the creature drag the man out of the room. He took her to the sink to get some of the blood off. "It's all right."

"What is he?" Alex asked noticing the creature walking back in. It growled at her. "She?" she said quickly her voice squeaking and the creature purred.

"I think, she's yours," Batman said carefully. The creature deliberately nodded its head and walked to Alex's hiding place. Batman washed away the blood the best he could.

"Mine?" They watched as the creature shrank a little and stepped into the crawl space, paused, and crawled backwards. "Did she just get smaller?" It was holding a large envelope in its mouth. "What's that?" she asked, her brain didn't seem to be working properly.

"I don't know," Batman said. The creature presented the envelope to Batman. He turned it over it was addressed to him. "Your mother… quite a planner." He didn't want to tell her just yet. "Do you have any family we can contact?" The creature growled and nudged the envelope. He glanced at both and partially pulled out the top document. A note was attached to a power of attorney form: Batman – for my child's sake no one can learn when or where I died. The documents will explain everything, but don't let anyone you don't trust absolutely see them till its safe. I was told a guardian would be sent to her. My daughter is more than she appears and in great danger.

* * *

"I knew, without looking further, somewhere in those documents I was named as Mirror's legal guardian and in charge of everything she and her mother owned," Batman explained. "I hid the bodies, locked up the house, took Alex and Ma Vie back to the cave. I read everything as she… mourned. Then I took care of everything."

"You always do. Her mother?" Superman asked.

Batman lowered his head and whispered, "She is sealed in coffin in the cave waiting for a proper burial when Mirror turns 20. Both are missing persons for now."

"Does Mirror know that?"

"Yes, I told her a few years ago. She was actually relieved to know she was there even if I couldn't tell her why."

Superman nodded, "She is a good kid, Batman. The team is better knowing about her."

"Superboy in particular," Batman said cutting through Superman's words.

"Yes, exactly. I made plenty of mistakes with him, I'll admit it, but he seems more…"

"Understanding," Batman said. "He knows what it means to be part of a family and the lost of them." Superman nodded. "You have a training session with them later today."

Superman chuckled, "Going."

* * *

Ma Vie's chest rumbled as she maintained her speed and Mirror tilted her head up. It was an odd crowd in front of the bay. The team was closer to them. All had crumbled to their knees. The night mare, mare of fear, stalked slowly toward them on too many legs. It was almost to Robin. Behind its haunches were several people and that boy with his cat. Ma Vie set her sights on the night mare and Mirror prepared her own attack and defenses. They got with twenty feet before anyone noticed them. Mirror jumped into the bay and landed with water up to her ankles.

Ma Vie snarled and the night mare panicked. No night mare could defy the will of a dream catcher. Ma Vie lunged and the night mare took off running. Ma Vie gave chase, snapping at the people behind the mare.

Mirror took advantage of the confusion to throw up a wall of ice between the team and the crowd. She reached out to Megan pulling her closer, gathering water in a purifying spell before slapping it across her face. "Wake up!" It had no affect.

"Having trouble?" Klarion chuckled petting his cat from the top of her wall. His thugs were pounding at her wall.

Mirror reached out with water and pulled the team into the bay's shallows, hoping to protect them. "I'll handle it, little boy." She shoved Megan away from her, facing Klarion.

Klarion looked like she had just slapped him. His face twisted with hate. "Teekl, scratch her." He tossed his cat toward her. It grew as fast as Ma Vie and Klarion had the satisfaction of seeing Mirror's shock. Teekl landed a few feet from her. "No familiar to protect you, spirit's daughter."

Mirror nodded and answered calmly, "True for the moment, but Klarion…"

"Yes," he laughed thinking about the show he was about to watch.

"Does Teekl swim?" Mirror asked, stomping her foot. She had turned the water under the surface into ice when she landed and now turned the patch of ice under the familiar's feet back into water. The monstrous cat screamed with her master as she fell into several feet of water.

"Teekl!" Klarion raised his arms and threw blast after blast as Mirror wrapped herself in water-based shields to protect herself.

Mirror set her shields and dropped through the water into the bay swimming toward the team unseen. She pulled Aqualad under and hit him with the purity spell. He shook his head and looked at her. He jerked back seeing her changed face before recognizing her, "Mirror, what happened?"

"Klarion, the rest of the team is still up there. I can't free Megan, a fear spell, sort of."

Klarion stopped blasting when the shields fell. "Hey, where'd she go?" Teekl wailed still struggling. "Teekl, get out of there."

The other thugs were working their way around the wall. "Hey, it's a fish-girl!" one of them shouted seeing Mirror by Robin.

"Get her," Klarion shouted.

Mirror flicked her wrist at the men, icicles launched from the water hooking some of their clothing and armor pinning them to the wall. She turned back to Robin, "Robin, wake up please."

"I'm ok," he whispered and shook his head. He got up slowly, and then grabbed her pulling her out of the way as Klarion was attacking with energy blasts again.

"Ma Vie!" Mirror shouted.

"Get Zatanna up," Robin hissed and left her side to try to draw Klarion's fire and the thugs.

Mirror spotted Teekl almost at the water's edge. "Or cause him to worry," she whispered and shouted, "Hey kitty, what's wrong with the water?" She caused a wave to form very quickly under the familiar, and carrying it back out into the bay. Then she dragged it under.

"Teekl!" Klarion faded in and out. "How could you attack a poor, innocent cat?"

Mirror snapped going to Zatanna's side, "Get her and leave before I freeze her." Meantime, Aqualad had managed to get Artemis moving.

"I won't forget this," Klarion snapped.

"I know," she said prepping the purity spell.

"Nice meeting you," he taunted picking Teekl up. "Can't wait to see you again."

Ma Vie returned and rubbed her head against Superboy. He blinked and the images that held his mind faded leaving only his anger. He needed an outlet and the thugs heading for Mirror and Zatanna would do just fine. Ma Vie moved on to Megan.

When Klarion left and some of the thugs fell under Superboy's fists, the rest didn't last long against the others. Zatanna came back crying and Mirror gathered her to her shoulder as they knelt in the water. The rest of team slowly came out of the night mare's power. Megan had needed a couple pushes of Ma Vie's power to break free. Most of the team was very quiet and shaken.

Much of the team focused on Mirror to push their experiences aside for the moment. She must have left in a hurry, she wasn't fully in her field uniform: no robe, no pack, and no shoes. The water of the bay had made her fully transform, and only Aqualad and Superboy had seen her as she was now. Somehow she was physically even more delicate looking but they could feel her power. Her body was covered in scales that looked like dark sapphires with white quartz accents. Her features were lengthened enough to notice, her frame was thinner, and her limbs longer. Her new form was serpent-like, but none of her humanity was lost. Even when they saw her fangs where regular teeth had been. "We're going to have to change your costume," Robin said, seeing how the clothes hung on her smaller frame.

Robin offered Zatanna a hand up. Mirror remained kneeling in the water as Zatanna got up. Aqualad took her arms helping her to stand and the team saw why she needed help. Her legs were longer and still strong, but her feet had also lengthened with long webbed toes that made balance difficult. "Here, sis," Superboy whispered and picked Mirror up.

"Cousin," Megan hissed, and was pleased she didn't feel the littlest bit jealous of Superboy's care, but any girlfriend would have a hard time feeling jealous when they had to remind their boyfriend that a girl was his cousin not his sister. It was even easier since she picked up that Mirror thought the same of Superboy and would have preferred someone else to carry her. Then she shuddered feeling the images again and asked, "What was that?"

"It was a night mare," Mirror explained.

"A nightmare? Don't those happen when you're asleep?" Kid Flash asked as they heading for the ship.

"No, I said a night… mare, the mare meaning a female horse. That creature was the physical embodiment of fear. Its power mostly lies in the ability to take a person's fears, blow them out of proportion, and paralyze their victims. And that's just to top off its very scary appearance."

Rocket was shaking, "Ok I get that but when is this… stuff going to stop going through my head."

"I've got a potion I can make quickly at Mount Justice. It's bitter, but effective."

* * *

A short time later at Mount Justice

Superman entered the kitchen and paused taking in the scene. The team looked shaken and more as Red Tornado reviewed their minor injuries. Mirror went about with a set of mugs motioning to a simmering pot on the stove as she reached a member of the team. A portion of the liquid in the pot flew out and settled in a mug. She forced it into their hands and moved on.

"What happened?" Superman asked. Mirror jumped nearly dropping the mugs. Ma Vie growled at Superman and stood up. "Don't even," he ordered her.

Mirror's stare was wide-eyed for a moment then her jaw tightened. She curled her lips in trying not to smile. Superman glared at her mildly. It didn't help that Robin was behind him laughing as soundlessly as possible. "I'm sorry," she squeaked.

The team looked between them. "What's going on?" Kid Flash asked Robin. Robin shook his head; he didn't want to risk speaking.

"Why are you sorry?" Superman asked trying to ignore both sets of quiet laughter.

"Well… What Ma Vie did and my breaking the promise not to leave the mountain."

"Pardon," he said.

Red Tornado explained, "The team was under attack by a creature called a night mare. It was necessary for Ma Vie to perform her primary function to save the team."

"And what does Ma Vie being needed have to do with Mirror breaking her promise?"

"She saved our lives, Superman," Aqualad explained. "They wanted her there."

"To study her, it's the only reason to use a night mare now when they must have known we have Ma Vie," Robin added, "but they completely underestimated what she and Ma Vie could do?"

"That's because of all of you," Mirror insisted. "I mean, Aqualad, you've been an amazing swim teacher. Robin and Artemis, my aim has gotten so much better. And Zatanna…"

"I think we get it," Zatanna said sipping from her mug and winced, "why couldn't this taste a little better?"

Kid Flash whispered, "Why couldn't she have gotten to me? Oh, I forgot to get a sovereign."

"I told you it didn't taste great." Mirror frowned, "Drink your medicine, so you won't have the images the night mare gave you tonight." Several members of the team gulped down the potion. "I also have cinnamon buns warming in the oven when you're finished." The rest finished theirs. "And Ma Vie will patrol tonight and guard your dreams. Oh, by the way, Flashy, I found this." She pulled out a swatch of silk and unwrapped a flat black object. "Could this be a sovereign?"

Kid Flash rushed beside her and asked, "What is it?"

"A piece of night mare hoof, found it stuck in Ma Vie's teeth. Keep the silk around it, silk insulates magic and prevents it's power from affecting people," Mirror explained.

"Sweet," he said taking it. "Quit calling me Flashy."

"Mirror, you still should have contacted Red Tornado or the Watch Tower," Superman reminded her. As Mirror hung her head in agreement, Ma Vie stalked up to him. Superman noticed in time and jumped into the air. "Don't you dare."

Mirror and Robin busted out laughing. Mirror crouched down and covered her face. Superboy could hear her saying, "Oh my Lord Sea Serpent," over and over. Superman glared at them.

"Will somebody tell us what's so funny?" Rocket demanded.

"No," Robin gasped between laughing, "We were swore to secrecy."

Mirror grabbed Ma Vie's harness in an attempt keep her from going after Superman again. She leaned into the dream catcher's shoulder trying to stop laughing.

Superman landed looking none to happy but more annoyed than anything else. "I think, we will postpone the training session until tomorrow."

"Superman, I'm so sorry. I don't know why she likes you so much."

"Likes me. She keeps trying to attack me."

"Well, she actually does and it's not her fault that you're wearing that tempting…" she paused laughing again. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll be quiet now."

"Good night," Superman said leaving. Superboy could hear him grumble, "And Batman wonders why I can't let it go."

Mirror pulled the cinnamon buns out, wished everyone a good night, and rushed out grinning like a mad thing. Robin had already vanished. "Oh, that sounded like a good story," Artemis said.

"But why would Superman care about Ma Vie attacking him?" Superboy asked. "It's not like she can get any penetration, right?" He looked at Ma Vie. The dream catcher gave them a dog-like smile before following her human.


	6. What a Mirror Can Show

**April 13, 2015**

**Location: Unknown**

In a dark room a large curtain wavered for no reason. Behind the curtain Nightwing carefully looked about the empty room. With his years of experience, he crept forward with a special small box. The door was a few steps away. He could make it without detection.

His arm was suddenly seized in a powerful grip and tugged. He looked and glared at Ma Vie with his arm gently between her fangs. "For once, I'd like to at least make it to the door and surprise her," he whispered. Ma Vie wagged her tail letting him go and walked to a large box near the door. She nudged it toward him and sat down. Nightwing nodded and checked the contents. It was loaded with her usual healing and purity potions for the League. There was also a notebook with a card tied to it. Written on the card was Zatanna, Nightwing had to smile.

Since Mirror had found out Zatanna worst nightmare was that she would never see or hear from her father again, she had tried to change that. Her best result was through Ma Vie's ability to enter dreams. Apparently, even Dr. Fate dreamed and that was where Ma Vie had found Zatanna's father. Every now and then, Ma Vie would take a notebook from Zatanna to Zatara and collect the old one. Zatanna looked forward to receiving them and often tried to read them where Dr. Fate could see her.

"So where's Mirror?" he said standing. Ma Vie grumbled. "Oh, meeting with the council again." Ma Vie bobbed her head and lead him out of the entry hall and into Mirror's living room, which resembled the room under Mount Justice. It was a sign she was home sick for the place, but she needed more room and security.

He set his box down and walked around looking at her décor. On a bookshelf was that odd 'sleeping cat' that looked like a stuffed cat but Mirror said the cat was real but not stuffed. On the coffee table was a binder with a child's drawing on the front cover. The binder was loaded with drawings and letters from people her potions had helped. Going to hospitals and clinics all over the world in secret had been a small way she could help fight against the Light. It looked like there were more pages than last time.

On a low table was bowl full of roses shaped from ice in front of a pair of pictures. They were from her first visit to Atlantis, which was almost a disaster when people saw what Mirror looked like. But it was Tula that saved Kaldur's invitation. She had an instant connection to the disciplined, soft-spoken spirit daughter. They had become close friends and stayed in constant contact through hand mirrors that Mirror had spelled. One picture was of the two young women. The other was of her, Tula, Kaldur, and Garth together. Once the four of them had been the League go to team for under water missions. Tula's death had been very hard on all of them.

"Nightwing!" Mirror said entering the room wearing her current uniform that was sort of a streamlined version of Green Arrow's. It was meant for exposure to water and shifting with her changing figure. "Oh my, what a wonderful surprise." She reached out to him and he noticed her cheek was still bruised. She could have easily healed it by now, her bruise balms worked in minutes.

"Mirror? Your face?"

She smiled faded. "Since Tula… I've been behind on everything and then Kaldur…" She glared at him just a moment and softened. "If I had known sooner what you were planning I could have gotten everything set and hidden."

"You know that wouldn't have worked. With how sad you were, you couldn't have concentrated enough. We had to move fast," he said and picked up the box handing it to her. "We've done all we can for now."

Mirror sighed and accepted the box, "And if wishes were fishes, we'd all walk the sea. So what's…" she paused and laughed, "Oh my, I forget every year."

"Happy Birthday," he said.

"Thank you, so what flavor this year?" she asked opening the box. Inside was a cupcake, still warm from the bakery. "Oh Nightwing, it smells like snicker doodle cookies."

"Got it in one," he said.

"Wonderful. I have some tea in the kettle, if you have a moment."

"Of course," he answered waiting patiently.

"So everyone still thinks my birthday is four months before yours."

"Yes, we got two years to go. We can't afford to mess up now."

Mirror nodded and added, "Klarion can sure hold a grudge."

He answered dryly, "Grudge? After the night mare incident, he tried to have you sold as a mermaid, and maybe for parts." After that incident, Mirror had cut her hair to the point it was only a cap on her skin, burning very cut hair. She had become extremely careful with anything that could be used as essence.

"True… he did say he would not forget what I had done. It was four years ago, I'm wiser now," she insisted offering him a mug.

"And more powerful, better trained, and still with good instincts," he added.

"Thank you," They relaxed with the tea a moment quietly. "Things were so much simpler back then… you were so right," she murmured.

"About what?"

"Mirror magic, I have seen and now know things I wish I didn't. You thought it would hurt me emotionally to use it once I learned it. Even though the League has benefited from some of my mirrors."

"What have you seen this time?" he asked concerned.

"Come with me," she said and took him to the hall of mirrors. Curtains separated all the mirrors and Nightwing didn't know if any of these mirrors were portals keyed into any location like the one the League used. She raised the curtain on a mirror with a frame he had never seen. It was small – it wasn't a mirror that one could walk through.

"New mirror?"

Mirror ran the pad of her index finger down the center of it. The mirror faintly glowed and then they saw Kaldur swimming in what could be any part of the oceans. "You didn't."

"I had his blood, freely given and you know why. It's a passive spell, inactive there's nothing spell-wise to see, even active the trace is almost non-existent."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am, and this mirror can only see prior days, making the spell trace even harder. We can't act on current intel, so it still leads away from him," Mirror smiled as Nightwing nodded in approval. She let the mirror go silent and turned revealing another mirror. "This one however, is different." She activated the mirror and Nightwing's jaw dropped.

"Is that?" he asked not believing his eyes.

"Yes."

"Should I ask how did you?"

"Asking is fine, but I'm not telling," Mirror sounded somber and let the curtain drop and the mirror quiet. "It was not easy as you can imagine. I have a lead on another, but it's still too early to be sure."

"Keep us informed and be careful, there are too many people who want to catch you in the open." Mirror shivered. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I just learned Madam Highline has been removed from the council."

"Why? She's been a solid councilwoman and your best supporter."

"Nightwing, she's almost 80, if not older. She has earned her rest, even if it seemed a bit more than forced. The current council wants me to present myself at a meeting soon."

"You said no, right?"

She frowned, "Of course, I know why they are doing it. That doesn't make this easier. I wish I wasn't a prize."

Nightwing stepped closer to comfort her, "Mirror…" His com went off.

"And life rears its ugly head," Mirror sighed.

"I'll nudge Superboy and Zatanna to stop by soon, I promise," he said heading for the transport mirror.

"Go, you're needed," Mirror said watching the mirror ripple and Nightwing step through. Ma Vie rubbed against her leg. "I'm not sure I could do this without you… Let's have that cupcake." Ma Vie snorted. "All right, all right, you get your turnovers."

* * *

**April 18, 2015**

**Location: Somewhere in Central Africa**

Ma Vie slowed down to a trot to allow Mirror to settle into a proper rider position. To ride into this remote village, Mirror's image was the key. The people didn't trust outsiders, normally meeting strangers with drawn weapons. She had stopped by once when she had heard about the relief supplies being stolen before reaching this area. The people had only changed their less than kind attitude when they saw her heal an elder with direct healing magic. It also helped that Ma Vie had been on her less than perfect behavior, but the ferocious monster had obeyed Mirror's requests.

With the setting sun, they rode between the huts of the village's outer ring. Several children saw them and some ran to alert their parents, others moved toward her. Mirror gave a small smile; these people didn't like a show of teeth (or fangs her case), and reached into her pack pulling out her skin balm. Her own recipe had improved on the traditional bruise balms of her mother's family. It was still poisonous, mildly, if swallowed, but this balm could be applied to any injury: purify infections and completely healing small wounds in hours. The balm was very popular to the children. They came closer and Mirror handed out the little jars. By the time she reached the healer's hut, the children and several adults were satisfied. Ma Vie bend her forelegs allowing Mirror to gracefully dismount.

"Mirror," the chief said, "You have kept your word. You came back."

Mirror nodded and answered, "I had no reason not to. How are your people?"

"Healed from the last round of illness."

"Then let us keep it that way. Your village has the only full healer in 150 kilometers. The surrounding villages depend on your strength."

The chief stood taller for the compliment. Inside the healer's hut, Mirror saw a wonderful surprise. The healer had most of the jars from her last visits sitting in neat rows, empty and clean. "Oh my, you didn't have to do this."

"Oh yes we did, Mirror. We don't waste out here. So let's get this exchange complete, so that you can get on your way," the healer said. Mirror kept her frown to herself. The people tolerated her as long as necessary. She knew, like any one associated with the Justice League, one stayed only as long as you are needed. For her, especially long visits were asking for trouble not only for herself but the civilians as well.

* * *

**Location: Mirror's Place**

Superboy was trying to concentrate on his homework at the kitchen table. "Where is she?" he thought again. Nightwing said she was feeling lonely and she always told someone where she was going if she ever left her place. He needed to talk with her anyway.

Moments later, his sensitive ears picked up the soft ripple of magicked glass and a familiar sigh of something coming through. He took a deep breath; Mirror never handled him being angry toward her well. Ma Vie trotted out of the entry hall and greeted him warmly. "Ma Vie, who's in there?" Mirror called. She walked in loaded down with saddlebags and her usual field pack. "Conner, oh it's so good to see you. I hope you haven't been waiting here long." Her fangs were a brilliant white against her blue scales. It had been such a relief when she finally mastered the change enough to control the size in her feet, so that she could walk about wrapped in scales. No need for a mask after that, not that she had given up her heelless, toeless footwear.

"Just long enough to worry," he said letting her hug him.

"Oh my, but why? It's the third Saturday of the first month in this quarter," she explained.

Superboy leaned his head back and groaned, "Potion day, I forgot." He took the bags from her and raised his brows.

"Some actually returned my jars, which is part of the reason I'm a little later than usual," she said. Superboy made a questioning noise. "I always check everything for a potential tracker before opening the last portal gate."

"You will make it to your 20th birthday safely," he promised firmly. There had been one too many close calls.

"I know, but my safety also lies in my hands. Surely, with so many to keep me safe, I will be fine. I can't thank the League enough."

He stopped her, "The League is grateful a dozen times over for the all heal potions, as well as the rest of your recipes."

Mirror smiled gently and asked, "Did you hear, one of my jars of all heal was auctioned over a black market… thing?"

"Really, I never heard. Does Nightwing know?"

"I don't know, one of the nurses I give my potions to told me as a possible rumor. I was able to confirm it. Superboy, that jar was a half-cup, and still it went for nearly two hundred grand US."

He stared at her, Mirror always had a steady supply going into the League, the idea of her little jars… "Do you know who bought it? Do you know if anyone knows where the jar came from? Your essence?"

She stopped him, "That's safe, all heal needs nothing personal from me. I can't figure out who sold it, but who brought was a wealthy businesswoman with a dying son. Superboy, yes, I could have gotten the jar back, but it wouldn't have been right. She was desperate to save her only child."

"Ok, ok," he said calmly, "Did it work?"

She shrugged, "Once I gave it a boost. No one saw me, I am certain of that. I am not sure if someone at the auction knew where it came from originally, but if someone was driven they could probably follow the trail back."

"I'll tell Nightwing, when I see him."

Mirror tilted her head aside staring at him a moment. "Something is troubling you," she stated. She pulled him to the couch. "Tell me brother."

Superboy smiled, "Cousin."

Mirror smiled back, "Not in my heart. Spill… not Megan."

Superboy leaned back into the cushions. "She's got a new boyfriend."

"You're kidding… What happened between you two?" Mirror winced, "Sorry, not my business."

"Secret, promise." She nodded as Ma Vie placed her head on Superboy's knee. He took a deep breath and said, "Megan's been pulling a couple Psimons lately… behind the League's backs."

"I'm sorry, but what's a Psimon?"

He blinked, "Sorry, he's a person, sort of. Psimon is in a coma for now. He worked for Queen Bee, with very powerful telepathic abilities that he abused."

"So Megan's been abusing her powers?"

His frowned deepened, "When she knew that I knew, she… I didn't want to get her in trouble, but I thought she care about me, about us enough to… She certainly replaced me fast enough."

Mirror could tell there were things he was keeping from her, but she could wait. "It may not be that simple. Have you told anyone about what Megan's been doing?"

"No, you don't either. I need more time."

"Very well. What's the new boy's name, if I may?"

"La'gaan or Lagoon Boy," his voice was flat.

"Hm, I think know that name… vaguely."

"He was one of the students that helped us with the Atlantean purists. He joined the team later."

"Black-red eyes and green skin?" she asked, he nodded. "The chatty tagalong." Superboy laughed caught off guard. "It was true then. He wouldn't stop asking questions as I recall."

He smiled glad he told her. He knew she would cheer him up. "He is very aware of my past relationship with her."

Mirror frowned, "So he flaunts his current one at you… Rookie honestly." She watched Superboy a moment he seemed so frustrated. He needed an emotional boost. "You know, I do have a vast… array of hexes and curses at my disposal if…" She stopped leaving the thought hanging.

Superboy smirked thinking about the spells she had used in the past. "Don't, Megan would be furious."

"Wouldn't that be the point?" She waved her hand as he gave her a look that was an eye glare and half smile. "Very well, how about I make us a late dinner?" He nodded.

* * *

**April 21, 2015**

**Location: Hall of Mirrors**

There was six inches of water covering the slate tiles. It was the way Mirror preferred to work in this room. Most of the curtains were drawn back; the few curtains that hung free were for an emergency portal mirror and that mirror were locked against opening for the time being. Mirror sat cross-legged on the tiles watching the bare mirrors. Each mirror showed a different image. Some were locked onto people and others to places. She watched them carefully waving at a mirror from time to time to alter the spell and show a different time. She had a week's worth of, well, reviewing, to do. She didn't like thinking of this as spying, more looking over people's shoulders. It was necessary work for the League; information was key against the Light.

The images were mostly not useful to the League, but after a couple years of doing this Mirror knew even the strange moment could hold vital information. She watched meetings, people walking, working at computers, driving, etc. She halted the spells a moment to yawn and make notes before waving it all in motion again. More time past before an image on one of her oldest mirrors caught her attention. The mirror wasn't set to anyone or any place. It was set to sense disturbances of a magical nature. It was focusing on a home for longer than a pasting look: not new or modern but not very old looking, updated perhaps. It seemed to be in an ordinary neighborhood. "Now why are you looking at this?" Mirror wondered. The mirror couldn't tell her anything, just show. Ma Vie rubbed up against her. "I know this is unusual, Ma Vie." She silenced the other mirrors and tried to figure out why this home was of such interest. There was a family living there with two children. The house seemed normal enough from the outside. She asked the mirror to show images through the front door, but the image halted at the porch. She asked it to search for another entry into the house, but nothing.

Ma Vie growled. "Well, well. How strange? Someone has a secret," Mirror quietly scolded the home through mirror. "Better call the team," she said getting up.

* * *

**Location: Mount Justice**

Mal and Nightwing stood before the console listening to Mirror's report and concerns. "A house, really?" Mal repeated.

"I couldn't see inside. Something is wrong with that house. Tell Dr. Fate or Zatanna if you don't want to help deal with it, but that mirror is refusing to show anything else."

"Deal with what?" Zatanna asked coming in.

"Haunted house," Mal said shortly.

Zatanna shook her head at him for dismissing Mirror's concerns. "Mal, there are some pretty bad things that can be in an ordinary house."

"There's a family living there as well, two children, which only makes it worst," Mirror insisted.

Zatanna nodded, "When something… not normal bad is left in reach of the young, it's usually the worst."

"What does Ma Vie think?" Nightwing asked.

Mirror glanced beside her, "She keeps growling. I don't like this."

Zatanna smiled and suggested, "How about a mission then? Just Mirror and I." They heard a bark on Mirror's end and she hastily added, "and Ma Vie of course. It's a given, you go where Mirror goes."

"Hey, how was the journal, Zatanna?"

Zatanna brightened and excitedly told her, "Exactly what I needed. Father hid some spell books like I told you and…"

"Ladies," Nightwing interrupted. "Strange house, children in danger." They nodded a little embarrassed for changing the topic. "But I would like to add some additions to your team. They need more experience with magic and this seems safe enough."

"Who? Not too young, I hope," Mirror asked.

Mal replied with a question, "What wrong with young?"

"More often than not, the young are often more open to arcane forces than adults," Zatanna explained. "Since we don't know the degree to what is in that house we should be cautious."

"Wonder girl and Batgirl should accompany you."

"Who and Bat-who?" Mirror asked.

"Wonder woman's sidekick and Batgirl's one of us, you actually have met her before," Nightwing explained. "You'll take the Bio-ship. Mirror, how soon can you get here?"

Mirror looked confused, "Is that a trick question?" Ma Vie leaned into the mirror and snorted.

"Right," he said and smiled, "See you soon."

* * *

**Location: Mount Justice's Hanger**

"So we are going to observe…" Wonder girl asked Megan, "the two magic women work?" She didn't look thrilled.

Megan was prepping the Bio-ship as Laa'gan and Beast Boy were itching to go as well. "Please, sis, please," Beast Boy begged. "Magic, maybe ghosts."

"Angel Fish, we can stay in the ship while they… do whatever it is they are up to."

"Guys, please!" Megan snapped, "This could be serious. Mirror doesn't leave her home unless it's necessary."

Zatanna sat nearby reviewing a spell book, ignoring the noisy group. She could hardly wait for Mirror to arrive. Something about Mirror made a lot of the new members stop arguing for the short-term.

"Zatanna, what do you think this home has waiting for us?" Batgirl asked.

Zatanna shrugged, "If it's the mirror I'm thinking of that has our Mirror's nerves fraying, then the danger is real but unmanageable by… normal means."

The hanger doors opened and Ma Vie leaped down unseen ledges to the floor. Mirror sat up, stretched, and settled her field pack into a more comfortable position. She looked at the group around the Bio-Ship and looked confused. Then she saw Zatanna and slid off Ma Vie's back. "Zatanna, it's so good to see you."

She reached out clasped her friend's hands, "Mirror, sorry. I keep meaning to stop by, but…"

"I know, the world is a dangerous place. Speaking of which, are **all** those people coming with us. I don't want to scare this family."

Batgirl answered, "I think, only Wonder girl and I will be joining you and Zatanna. Megan's piloting and the others seem to want to tagalong."

Mirror blinked, "Oh we have met. Nightwing said so, but I couldn't remember." Batgirl stared at her. "I'm very good with voices."

"Have I met her?" Zatanna asked curious.

"I don't know, have you?" Mirror replied winking at Batgirl, which seemed to give her relief. "Now, to get moving." Mirror went to Megan and demanded politely, "Are we ready to go?" The group around her finally went quiet.

"Yes," Megan said and explained the plan, "I will hover the ship over the house, invisibly, while you and Zatanna make the initial check of the grounds. If the situation with the house is… satisfactory Batgirl and Wonder girl will join you."

Beast boy walked up the Mirror and asked, "Can I please come? I never get to learn about magic."

Mirror looked at him, "Someone told you I response best to polite and well-mannered… As long as you do as I say, I'll allow it." Beast boy punched his fists in the air. "Which means staying in the ship, till I know whatever is in that house will not come after you."

"What?" he said before Mirror glared. He blinked at her, "Could it?" Megan clasped his shoulders worried.

Mirror nodded, "With two children all ready there, I am concerned for their safety. I don't want to add another target." She glanced at Laa'gan. "And you are?"

Megan answered before he could, "Mirror, this is Laa'gan."

She had suspected that and kept her face passive. "All right, and why does Laa'gan need to or want to come on this mission?"

"To keep Megan company," he said smiling. Mirror leveled him with a glare that startled him. "What?"

"This is being called a mission, Laa'gan. This is not a social call, this is a potential threat to currently unknown potential victims and I won't have some would be hero I don't know act like a mission, no matter how small it appears, be dismissed as beneath an associate of the League's notice. Do you understand me?"

Everyone stared at Mirror. Zatanna grinned and closed her book. "She's good with delivery," Batgirl whispered. Nightwing stood out of sight of everyone approving of Mirror's speech. He had delivered similar speeches to the new members, but hearing it from another might just get it through to them.

"Batman trained her for a time," Zatanna explained. Batgirl nodded.

Mirror took a step toward Laa'gan as her pale skin took on a bluish tone and repeated slowly, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, ok, sorry."

"The correct answer may have been to observe our style of magic, which is different than Atlanteans," she recommended. Laa'gan nodded.

"Mirror," Beast Boy began, "Why are you turning blue?"

"Blue?" she looked at her hand. "Oh my," she whispered. "That doesn't normally happen." Her skin returned to its normal shade. "Shall we go?"

* * *

The Bio-Ship hovered over a three-story house at the end of the street. Ma Vie trotted out into open air with the ladies on her back, moving in a downward spiral to the ground. Both riders' costumes were not in stealth mode. On this early afternoon of a cloudy day that was threatening to pour, most adults should be at work while their children should be at school. At least, they hoped, so it wasn't deemed necessary for stealth. They all heard Batgirl over Megan's link, "It looks like the father is at work. The older sister's at school… The mother's home watching her son."

"Why is the son home, isn't he a teenager?" Megan asked.

"No, eleven, but he's… this doesn't make sense. It says that he's withdrawing from everyone and making wild claims, frightening his classmates…"

"Oh my, doesn't that sound familiar," Mirror said dryly. Zatanna frowned and nodded. Ma Vie made a huff sound to get their attention. The ladies saw a cat sitting on a fence post attached to the property. "Well, that tells us something else." The cat watched the house, but looked at them from time to time.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. "It's just a cat, isn't it?"

"In many cultures, cats watch over the dead, protecting the living," Zatanna explained. "So, shall we search around the property or apply the direct approach?" She knelt and offered her hand to the cat. It jumped off the post, trotted over, and jumped along Zatanna shoulders. Once settled, the cat returned its attention to the house. The cat hadn't even paused to check her scent.

Mirror cocked her head aside and shrugged. "Normally, I prefer the subtle approach, but something about this cat says it would be a waste of time. That boy needs our help now. Batgirl, Wonder girl, would you join us, please?" Mirror asked heading for the porch and front door. As she climbed the few steps, she felt a pressure against her, as though something was trying to stop her from getting to the house. She heard Wonder girl land behind her and assumed Batgirl had as well. She reached for the door to knock, but her hand stop a full inch away as though she was touching a solid wall. She pushed against it. "This is different."

"What's wrong?" Batgirl asked.

"No!" screamed someone inside. The ladies stared at the door. The voice sounded male, but it was oddly echoed. They heard someone running up stairs, and then toward the door. "Go away, go away!"

"I can't touch the door," Mirror said alarmed by the screaming.

"The boy," Zatanna whispered. The cat hissed.

The door flew open and Wonder girl pushed Mirror aside sensing a possible danger. Then the rest watched as Wonder girl was sent flying off the porch into the front yard. They turned to the door and saw a boy standing inside the house scowling at Mirror. "Go away," he snarled. "He doesn't want you here." The boy's frame was small and thin and definitely not strong enough to throw one of them nearly ten feet without some 'super' DNA.

Then a woman entered the hallway they assumed it was his mother. "Stephen, I said you were to stay in your room till you apologized." The woman looked scared of her son. "I'm so sorry if…" She finally looked up to see who was at the door. She stepped back, "Who are you?"

Zatanna spoke first, "We're here to help."

Mirror knelt down, hoping to look less threatening to the boy, held out her hand to him as far as the presence would let her. He was only inches away, wearing a cold expression better suited for an adult. "I can help you, if you will let me. We can make him leave you and your family alone." The boy's expression darkened, leaning toward a rabid animal. "Just take my hand."

"Him?" The mother said, "Who are you talking about? Not ghosts, there's no such thing."

Ma Vie growled at Wonder girl who looked like she wanted to hit the boy. Mirror didn't take her eyes off the boy. "I can help, but only if you let me," she begged. Through the link with Megan she said, "I need physical contact with him to purge that spirit."

The boy seemed two have expressions: most of his face was set in a dark, hateful look, while his eyes were a mix of fear, lost hope, and sadness.

Over the link, Batgirl insisted, "I got an idea. Mirror don't move."

"You young people are wasting your time. My son is just fine. He simply has discipline problem," his mother snapped. She stood shocked as Batgirl took a tumbling leap over Mirror and her son landing just behind him. Before the boy could turn, Batgirl delivered a well-placed kick that by the force was really a mild shove.

Stephen stumbled toward Mirror, reaching out to her. She grabbed his hand pulling him into her arms. "I've got you," she whispered shielding him in her power. Through the link, they heard her enhancement in her mind as her voice spoke of comfort.

"Oh magic, can we get closer?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Megan said quite firmly.

"Stephen!" his mother shouted rushing towards him.

Batgirl took her arm and led her outside. "It's all right, Mirror's healing spell will fix it."

As they past Mirror, they saw Mirror murmuring in his ear, while Stephen clung to her like a high branch in a flood. A shadow covered her son and fought to remain. "Now you," Mirror ordered, "will go away and leave this child alone." The water in the pack along her back burst out and wrapped them in a wave of dancing water. The shadow shivered repelled by this new attack slide off Stephen to the porch and flowed like inky water back into the house.

"What was that?" his mother whispered.

A moment later, Stephen raised his head blinking. Everything about him was different and no darkness anymore. "Is he gone?" he whispered.

"From you," Mirror said letting him go mostly, just resting her hands on his shoulders. "He's still in the house and I think it's high time he left, don't you?"

Stephen nodded and noticed his mother, "He's after Katie. That's why I kept going into her room. I was trying to get him to leave her alone."

"I don't believe in supernatural ghost things," his mother insisted, seeming desperate for a rational explanation.

Mirror rolled her eyes. Batgirl spoke up, "I have some information on the house. It used to be a funeral home. One with a dark past."

"Did you know?" Zatanna asked the mother.

"The funeral home part yes, but what does the rest matter?"

"You did see that shadow come off your son and slink back into the house, right?" Wonder girl asked.

"Enough," Mirror said. "Stephen, please stay with your mother and guard her. We'll go evict the unwanted tenant." She gave him a gentle push toward the yard and stepped up to the house only to find her self blocked from entering. "Strong spirit, isn't he?"

Zatanna went to the door and was also blocked. "Batgirl, how did you get in?" Wonder girl shoved with both hands against the invisible wall with no results.

"I'm not sure. While Mirror had Stephen distracted, I found I could touch the house."

Mirror turned back to Stephen, seeing that the cat had moved to his shoulders curling protectively around his neck. "That cat is your protector. You should have let him in the house sooner." Stephen smiled carefully stroked its head.

"It's a stray," the mother said.

Zatanna and Mirror grinned. "Once this is over, perhaps you should ask the cat if he is just a stray."

Mirror shook her head realizing how much time they were wasting. "Stephen, can you invite me into this building? I think the spirit is blocking anyone with magic or powers."

"I don't want to go in."

Mirror nodded, "I know, and I wish I didn't have to ask. If you hold onto my hand, he won't get back inside you." She held out her hand and waited.

The cat rubbed it head against Stephen's face. "Mom, I'm sorry I never liked this house, but can I keep the cat, please?"

She stood staring at him stunned. Apparently, it had been a very long time since Stephen had been polite to his mother. She nodded speechless.

Stephen took Mirror's hand and stepped inside as though he thought the floorboards were going to explode under his feet. When nothing happened he went in further allowing Mirror to follow. Batgirl came in behind her and whispered, "Zatanna, care to see if I can let you in?"

Mirror aware of their attempt focused on the energy within the home. "It's old and very angry. Where does he stay mostly?" The air was heavy and it was a little hard to breath for her.

"In my room, down in the basement," he said. He pointed at the open door. They walk closer and the pressure was getting worst. The cat was mewing his discomfort.

Mirror spotted a bible on the floor. "I think we should stir the pot a little." She picked up the book and opened it to a passage about gardens and redemption. She read it aloud.

"Oh, he isn't going to like that," Stephen warned, just before small objects threw off the shelf at Mirror. She motioned to her water and knocked them aside continue to read. The presences grew and the air got colder.

Without warning Mirror was thrown back. Stephen held on and was dragged along the floor. The cat screamed its alarm. The bible was ripped apart.

"Mirror, are you all right?" Megan called.

"Yes, he's throwing a tantrum."

"That's a good thing?" Laa'gan asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Zatanna said as she and Batgirl joined them.

Mirror and Stephen got up. She asked him, "Do you want to go back outside?"

"No, it's safer with you," he whispered.

"Ideas," Mirror said and turned to Zatanna. "Your turn?"

Zatanna nodded thinking, "He's being rather nasty, isn't he?"

"Apparently," Batgirl sent back.

"Mirror, can you distract him without getting attacked?"

"Maybe, let me try a different approach," she said. She reached into her pack and after a bit of searching she pulling out a beautiful book decorated with gold leaf. "Let's see how he deals with another powerful religion." Aloud, she recited in a lyrical voice the passages within in an unfamiliar language.

"Well," Batgirl said over the link, "That must be the smallest copy of the Konan I have ever seen."

"It was a gift," Mirror thought proudly, "Now let me concentrate."

"You people are strangely calm about this," Stephen observed.

As Mirror read, Zatanna slowly made her way to the basement door. The interior of the house got darker, which had nothing to do with the light outside or the lamps inside. The air turned very cold, and a low whiny noise came from below. Mirror didn't stop reading, if anything she raise her voice with more emotion behind it. "Doesn't know Arabic, so it can't understand how to counter this great text," Mirror explained to the team.

"Then finished it," Wonder girl ordered over the link trapped outside.

"Moving," Zatanna sent heading downstairs.

Batgirl moved to follow, over the link she heard Mirror say, "Batgirl, check my pack for a blue crystal with carved symbols. It should protect you and perhaps seal this darkness away." She quickly poked around and picked up the crystal. She quickly headed downstairs.

The whine grew and twisted into shrieks that were painful to hear. Stephen clutched Mirror's arm as he saw his breath fog before him. "What's happening? He's so mad." The cat arched its back and hissed about them. Ma Vie appeared beside them at her normal size. She curled about them every line of her set in a challenging stance. The pressure shuddered around them, as though surprised by Ma Vie. Then the noise gave another shriek and then the house was quiet, completely quiet.

Mirror had stopped reading. She carefully looked around, and then she nodded and walked to the kitchen. Their steps echoed in the house. She turned on the sink, put away the book, and pulled Stephen close. "I need both my hands for this." He nodded and transferred his grip to her belt. She raised her hands and her magic, drawing the water up around her. Once the water was enchanted, Mirror released it to spread around the house in a fine mist, sealing the entire building from further dark energy.

Zatanna and Batgirl came back up, a few moments later. Zatanna held a black crystal carefully in her gloved hands. "That should do it."

"So it's safe," Stephen asked. The ladies nodded smiling. He smiled and ran to the front door, "Mom, it's ok. He's gone."

His mother stared at him and softly said, "I still don't want to believe this."

"I missed everything," Beast boy grumbled.

"I didn't even get to see anything," Wonder girl complained.

Mirror sighed as they exited the home giving it back to the owners. She offered over the link, "Why don't you all come over this evening to my home for training and… a meal, magically prepared of course."

"Cool, any sovereigns down there?" he asked.

They looked at the crystal and Zatanna shook her head wrapping it in swatch of silk. Batgirl smiled, went back in, and picked up part of torn bible. "This should work," she said. The others shrugged and they left Stephen calmly petting his new cat with his mother sitting on the porch.


	7. Invasion: Before the Storm

Author's Note: This chapter is going to go through the events of Young Justice: Invasion – season 1, episodes 1-7. If you haven't seen season 1, be warned lots of spoilers and things that didn't happen in the series.

* * *

**January 3, 2016 (During episode-1 'Happy New Year')**

**Location: News Center**

"What is the Justice League hiding?" Gordon Godfrey snaps at the camera after the League's publicist stonewalls his field reporter's questions. He goes silent listening to a transmission from Cat Grant, "…Wait, just a moment, another so called hero has arrived at the supposed Hall of Justice, and it's their mysterious Lady Mirror. Let's see if this 'non-member' of the League will have something to say about the alien situation."

The station turned back to the field. "This is Cat Grant, we are waiting for Lady Mirror to land," the camera swung away to see Ma Vie trotting down from the sky. The moment her claws hit the snow, Ms. Grant began her assault, "Lady Mirror, do you have anything to say about the alien appearance?"

Mirror began to shake her head, when someone shouted, "My lady! Lady Mirror, please." All turned to a man and woman running toward them. The man was carrying a limb little girl. Ma Vie stepped up sniffed the air and then moved aside. Mirror stepped forward reaching out to the woman. The woman grabbed her arms suddenly sobbing. "Please help us," the woman managed.

"Gordon, I'm not sure what's going on, but it looks like a family have come begging for the Lady's help."

"Calm down, please calm down. Now, what's wrong? Why isn't she at a hospital?"

"If you please, Lady Mirror, the hospital said they can do nothing for her, but watch to see if she recovers on her own."

Mirror glanced at the cameraman and then a girl. She sighed and took a seat on the steps of the Hall of Justice, "Let me have a look. How did you know I would be here this evening?" The father laid his daughter across Mirror's lap.

"We overheard some nurses at the hospital talking, said you might be this week," the mother said.

The parents held each others' hands as Mirror reached out for the snow. It turned into water and wrapped her hand. The water glowed as she passed it over the child's body. "Hit in the head, correct?"

"Lady Mirror, my questions," Cat Grant tried to get her attention.

"Ms. Grant, I told you… Lady Mirror, what are you doing?" the League's publicist demanded coming outside.

"Shush," Mirror said and turned to the parents, "Please understand the brain is very delicate, but I will do all that I can with your permission." When the parents nodded, Mirror cradled the child against her shoulder and held her head very carefully surrounding the damage area in the water and her power.

Gordon spoke to Cat giving her advice, believing in Lady Mirror's distracted state she might say something damaging about the League or herself. "Lady Mirror, giving your appearance our viewers want to know what planet you are from?"

"Ms. Grant!" the publist snapped at the rudeness. "Let her concentrate on the child."

"Earth, this planet," Mirror said not looking up from the child.

Grant looked a little surprised the publicist a little relieved, but Mirror didn't notice. "Well, what about your parents, where was your mother…"

"Same, Earth," Mirror said. The parents and the publicist looked shocked at Cat Grant disregard for the child.

"All right… and your father?"

"Here too."

"Well, surely this mount you travel with isn't," Ms. Grant tried again as Ma Vie growled softly.

"Gift from my father and from Earth," Mirror said not paying attention to anything but the child in her arms.

The publicist turned away so as not to get caught laughing by the cameraman. Cat Grant heard Gordon nearly growling himself, "Try Atlantean. We can work with that."

"So is you're family Atlantean?" she asked trying to be pleasant.

Mirror lifted her hand away and the child stirred and curled up a little tighter. The parents knelt beside them. Mirror rubbed her own forehead taking a deep breath. "I've done all I can. I think your daughter should wake soon, I hope." The parents gently took back their child stating their gratitude over and over. "Ms. Grant, the people of Atlantis would be… most likely offended that a dry-lander like me was mistaken for one of them."

"Dry-lander?"

"Earthlings that are born on and live on dry land," Mirror explained, the publicist rushed over to help her up as she looked drained and tried to shush her from saying anything more. Mirror addressed the parents one more time, "For your daughter, I would recommend red roses and honeysuckle." She winked at the parents and they smiled, the rest looked confused. The publicist was finally allowed to help a definitely tired Lady Mirror and Ma Vie inside.

Cat Grant stopped the parents before they left. "What was that last bit, about giving your daughter flowers? Didn't you think that's rather heartless of her to leave you with?"

"No," the father said pointing to his van. "She noticed we are florists. She told us in flower language to give our daughter love and devoted affection." The family got into their van leaving the reporter stunned.

The station turned back to Gordon Godfrey and he was staring at the feed for a few moments. He blinked and turned to the camera snapping, "So, this great and powerful magician of the Justice League is unsuccessful at helping one family's child and mocks our questions. She probably wouldn't have made the attempt at healing if our cameras had not been there. And here is another question for you, where were her wonderful healing abilities during the round of earthquakes a few days ago? Probably saving them for the privilege of the League instead of real victims."

* * *

**Location: Mount Justice**

The zedda tube activated allowing Mirror and Ma Vie in. Beast boy ran up laughing, "Mirror that was awesome!"

Mirror looked at him and asked, "What are you talking about?" She just wanted to sit down.

Mal came up behind him, "What you did to that nosy reporter."

Mirror shrugged, "I didn't do anything. Her questions were harmless enough to answer. I wish she had waited until after I had finished the healing session though."

"But you left them speechless," Beast boy said tugging her field pack away. She did look tired.

"Easy with that, it's the new round of All-Heal potions for the League… Speechless, really?"

"Yes really, in fact the rival news station has jumped all over his last comment about you not helping the Mediterranean villages after the recent earthquakes."

"Not helping?" Mirror repeated taking a seat in the common room. "Excuse me, I was there before the last aftershock was over and only left when the rescue teams were settled."

"We know and the rival station knows seeing as they were there," Megan said coming in. "Oh, they are having a field day at Godfrey's expense. Nice work with the flower talk, the public loved it."

"That station's reporters must be how they figured out I was going to go to the Hall of Justice. I just hope that little girl's all right, the brain is so difficult," Mirror said running her fingers about Ma Vie's frill.

"I'm sure she will be," Super Boy said clasping her shoulder.

"Mirror," Nightwing started. "Once your rested the League needs you to review a few locations for the mission tomorrow."

"Concerning… this alien thing?" Mirror guessed.

* * *

**Skipping episode-2 'Earthlings'**

**January 26, 2016 (At the end of episode-3 'Alienated')**

**Location: Mount Justice**

As the members of the Justice League prepared to make the journey to the Rimbor sector, they spoke with their proteges, giving advice and instructions. They hoped to resolve the situation the missing 16 hours caused to the planet quickly and peacefully. The ones that would remain were quiet sensing the somber mood.

When it was time, the Green Lanterns surrounded the other League members with their power lifting them into the air. Batman noticed something racing toward them. "Who's that?" he asked.

Superman looked and answered, "Mirror and Ma Vie."

The Green Lanterns stopped flying up and waited. One of them said, "We can take a moment." They opened the orb around their 'passengers'.

When Ma Vie caught up to them, Mirror threw herself at Batman. "What is it? What's wrong?" he demanded. Everyone noticed her field pack was near bursting and Ma Vie's saddlebags were also full.

"You tried to leave without saying good-bye," she whispered.

"We are coming back," he said firmly.

"You better."

Ma Vie was walking in a tight circle around the orb, glaring at the Green Lanterns, until they realized she was looking for a platform of some sort to stand on. John turned the orb into a platform. Once settled she nuzzled Superman's shoulder, making worried growls.

He petted the dream catcher's muzzle, "We'll be fine."

Mirror let Batman go and pulled off her field pack. "Here, I have every spare healing anything I had, particularly the ones we know work on non-Earthlings." As she handed it to Batman she reached for Ma Vie's saddlebags.

"But why?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well for you, just in case or something to trade with. You know, for food or supplies," Mirror explained. "Who knows how they are going to receive you?"

Superman chuckled, "You thought further ahead than some of us." He took the saddlebags.

Batman shouldered the field pack, pleased with her actions. "Even if we don't need them, we can offer them to the people of Rimbor." Mirror nodded with a smile that showed she had thought the same thing. "Mirror, you will continue to report into Nightwing. All current rules stand. Do not take any unnecessary risks. Understand?"

"Of course," she mounted and looked at all the League members, "Be careful, please." Ma Vie cantered away to Mount Justice where they joined the group watching as the Green Lantern's light got smaller and smaller until it faded away completely. Mirror leaned against Superboy's shoulder and whispered, "Tell me they will be back. I'll believe you."

He gently squeezed her hand and told her, "They always come back."

* * *

**Skipping episode-4 'Salvage' & 5 'Beneath'**

**February 28, 2016 (The evening after Impulse arrives, after episode-6 'Bloodlines')**

**Location: Hall of Mirrors**

Mirror had been settled for her usual work surrounded by her mirrors. The essence sample from Nightwing earlier that day had revealed things that sent her into a panic to learn more, but no longer did she have the means by her power. She would have to turn to another source, but her invitation was ignored even though the invitee was currently free.

She lowered the curtains on all but one mirror, her first mirror: forged by the council's greatest craft mage at Batman's expense. The large mirror was as tall as Superman and as wide as Ma Vie in her dog-form from the tip of her nose to her last tail spike.

She threw the last of the drinking water that Nightwing had sent at the mirror to find the one who drank from it. She waited patiently for the mirror to find him. She watched him closely, waiting for the right moment. The timing was everything for this quarry. She had done this once before, but that one had been older and knew she was looking to catch him. She watched him race about, waiting. She called to the water in his area to cover every reflective surface. The right moment, the right place came and she wielded her power and the water leaped off a window before him into a portal. She heard a thud in another room and closed the spell before it could drain her strengh. She let the mirror go silent and rose. The curtain was dropped back into place.

She walked to the entry hall of her home, where Ma Vie was guarding her guest. "Whoa, the great Ma Vie, I believe. How did I get here? Where is here?" Impulse sat at the doorframe rubbing the side of his head.

He caught sight of Mirror and became all nerves. Mirror smiled at him and let her scales fade away. He continued to stare with confusion as well. "It's all right, I'm not going to bite and neither is Ma Vie," she explained. "I am Mirror, a friend of Nightwing's and the Justice League."

Impulse got up, but still stayed silent.

Mirror sighed, "I did ask and you didn't bother to reply."

"I had other things on my mind," he said carefully.

Mirror nodded and crossed her arms before stating, "Like reflecting on your knowledge that a trip to the past was one-way… before you left for it?" Impulse took a step back. "You spit into that water, remember? Your essence to allow me to see your past."

Impulse swallowed and said, "So, you know."

"Not really," Mirror shook her head, "It only worked for 10 minutes. The time stream must have changed and your connection to the future, that was your past, was lost. So confusing." Impulse looked relieved. "It was enough to cause me a great deal of concern." Mirror turned and went to the kitchen for refreshments. Ma Vie glared at Impulse and tossed her head after Mirror until Impulse reluctantly followed Mirror.

"So, have you told anyone?" Impulse asked.

"No, everyone is allowed to have their secrets… to a point." Mirror poured two cups of lemonade and offered him one and a loaded plate of sandwiches. "This is your chance to talk to me and convince me that I should kept your secrets." Mirror waited for Impulse to do something.

Impulse looked at the lemonade, "No, thanks. I'm not interested in downing your truth serum."

Mirror set the cup down staring at him bewildered. "Truth serum? But I don't … do I develop such a thing?"

Impulse winced, "Oh, spoiler."

Mirror rolled her eyes, "You really must stop that."

Impulse took the lemonade and a sandwich. He made both disappear, as quickly as any of the Flashes. "Thanks for the meal. I'll think about having that talk with you. See you around." He vanished into the entry hall.

"Which means not ever," Mirror said to Ma Vie, who huffed her agreement. She called after Impulse, "The portals are all closed. You won't get out that way."

She felt her clothes tug as Impulse ran passed the kitchen and down one of the hallways. Mirror hung her head and told Ma Vie, "So he's going to be difficult… Well, considering we recently expanded the home with all those new areas, it will probable take him a while to complete his search." Ma Vie huffed, walked to the couch and settled for a nap. Mirror past the time cooking. She had fed a tired Flash before.

Impulse raced through the rooms of Mirror's home, wanting out and away from her. Ma Vie, the dream catcher, he knew, but Mirror must have changed her name or something. He would rather ask about the team for info about her before talking with her. To his surprise, none of the doors were locked. Not to his surprise, none of the doors led outside, not even the one that went into what looked like a garden.

By the time, Mirror was setting the table with all the food she had prepared, Impulse slowly walked in, looking defeated. "If you had waited a moment, I would have told you that your grandfather helped test my home's security."

"Can I leave, please?" Impulse asked quietly, ignoring the amazing smells from her table.

"Come and eat. I have fed all the members of the Flash crew before. Besides, I am a firm believer that it's only polite to take care of my guests basic needs before questioning them."

Impulse blinked and saw he didn't have any other choice, not when his stomach choose to growl, which caused both Mirror and Ma Vie to laugh. He sat at her table and loaded up his plate as Mirror poured him more lemonade.

She sat across from him and watched quietly while he ate. She hoped he liked it; he certainly was putting it away like he did. Finally, he slowed down enough for Mirror to feel it was polite to begin a conversation. "Something puzzles me and I am not sure I want or should know the answer. Do you know me because we've met and I have the fortune to survive that long, or because you were told about me?" Impulse paused for a moment, but kept his eyes on his plate. "It's all right. Rarely does knowing ones true future benefit anyone. It can take hope out of the future."

Impulse started eating again. "Great food." Which was true, he couldn't remember a better meal.

"Thank you. What happened between yesterday and the day you left, 40 years from then I think, that caused you to believe there was no choice but to send yourself back and try to undo it?" Impulse kept his head down and filled his plate for the third time. "You do understand I really do want to help?" He glanced at her and returned his attention to his plate. She thought back to his first reactions to her: when she was wrapped in her scales he was on guard, when she let the scales fade he was confused. She wondered with dread about a possibility. "Impulse, when I had my scaled form, did you see the face of an enemy of the League? Does someone succeed in changing my nature?"

"Change your nature?" Impulse sat up and asked. He looked like he had never heard of it.

She explained, "Because my father is from a dimension of spirits or energy-beings, making me a spirit child, my nature can be forcible changed, in the most basic terms, from good to evil, or my powers stolen. I am in danger of these spells till I turn 20 in two years. The Light has tried before but they failed. Do they succeed?" Impulse paled, but stayed silent. That was as close to a yes as Mirror needed. Ma Vie ran over and pressed herself against Mirror's legs purring in comfort. "Ma Vie, I should have taken those precautions sooner. I'll get on them in the morning. Impulse, Ma Vie stayed with the team from how you reacted to her, yes?" Impulse blinked. "Good, I can work with that. So, I was your enemy, if I lived that long. That certainly puts a wrench into my life plan."

Impulse shrugged, it wasn't worth hiding the truth about what she had already figured out. "Sure sounds like it. Why didn't anyone say anything about you being with the League before? Or the spells?"

Mirror sighed, "Excellent questions, ask another if you like because those I don't know."

Impulse looked around, "How long do you plan to kept me here?"

"Well, I have enough supplies for at least a month," she said.

His eyes went wide, "No, you can't. I need to…"

"Need to what?" she asked, but he didn't answer. Mirror nodded, "Of course, you have no reason to trust me. Perhaps, I'll show you my hand before I ask you to show yours."

"Huh?" he asked not understanding the card metaphor.

"My secrets, then maybe you will tell me something to calm my fears that landscape of ash you came from gave me. Please finish your meal, you're too skinny, even for a Flash."

* * *

**March 20, 2012 (The end of episode-7 'Depths')**

**Location: Waterfront of Bludhaven**

Nightwing looks at the picture he took Artemis' first day at the Gotham academy. "We'll laugh about this someday," he repeated.

Mirror joined him looking over his shoulder. "A good memory?" she whispered. She sounded tired.

Nightwing nods and shuts his gauntlet. They both turn toward a noise. Kaldur walks up between two stacks of crates. "Well?" Nightwing prompts.

"Everything went as my father planned. He is allowing me further in." He cautiously reached out to Mirror as though he was afraid she might not reach back. He knew, she knew what he had to do and say to gain his father's trust. A lot of it had dealt with discrediting his relationship with her.

His fears were unfounded as she softly smiled and took his hand. He held her close for the first time in a year. She whispered, "Turned you into a salmon during a lover's spat, did I?" Kaldur tried not to laugh. "That was Ocean Master into a tuna, and it was an accident… mostly."

They turned their attention to another noise, facing Wally's scowling face. Another figure hooded, stepped out from behind him. She lowered her hood it was Artemis.

"So, the death sleep potion worked," Mirror said relieved. The potion recipe had taking a week to translate and decode. She had been terrified she would get something wrong and kill her friend.

"Yes, and with no after affects like you worried about," she said.

"We were fortunate it could be injected," Kaldur said. "Only we five know the secret."

"That you have been in deep cover in Black Manta's organization since leaving the team," Nightwing explained, "Our friends may never forgive us. But the satellite wasn't supposed to be destroyed. Nor Laa'gan taken."

"It was only was to save his life," Kaldur insisted.

Mirror bristled. "It was that tagalong's fault," she snapped. "He didn't do his assigned tasks for the team and lost his temper when Superboy called him on it." She leaned into Kaldur glaring at Nightwing.

"All right, calm down, next phase," Nightwing said. Mirror pulled out a necklace with a charm and handed it to him. Nightwing placed it around Artemis' neck.

"Why are you giving bling to my girlfriend?" Wally asked.

Mirror rolled her eyes, but it was Nightwing that explained, "Glamour charm, to everyone else she won't look like Artemis, only to us she will."

Wally looked impressed and told her, "Increased your arsenal, huh Mirror?"

"And borrowed from Zatanna," she admitted.

Artemis looked around and said, "Piece of cake." Wally grabbed her for a kiss.

Kaldur did the same to Mirror before whispering, "Be careful. They are still hunting you."

"I know I have seen that meeting. I am taking ever possible precaution, I promise," she said.

Kaldur and Artemis left, while the three watched. "They're through the hard part," Nightwing said.

"Hard part, who are you kidding," Wally repeated glaring, "This was easy compared to what we'll do to get them out."

"Wally, I will be watching over both of them," Mirror said. "I promise." Wally still didn't look satisfied.


	8. Invasion: Satisfaction

Author's Note: This chapter replaces the episode of the Young Justice: Invasion – season 1 Episode-8 Satisfaction.

* * *

**March 21, 2012**

**Location: Hospital**

Roy Harper sat in his hospital bed, while Green Arrow and Red Arrow outlined what had happened to him. He listened confused learning he had a clone. As they continued, the angrier he got.

"Well, I can't blame the clone for this," he said looking at Red Arrow, and then turned to Green Arrow. "But I can totally blame you," Roy snapped at Green Arrow. "We were partners!" It was a short argument, very one-sided. "Get out!" Green Arrow left.

Red Arrow talked with Roy to forgive their mentor, before getting up to leave. Then someone knocked on the door, before coming in. "Mirror," Red Arrow said surprised, "what are you doing here?"

Her short, white hair was hidden under an illusion charm that made it matched her 'cousin' Conner. She was carrying a case, followed by a German Shepard with a service dog vest. "Well Red, good morning to you too." She lifted the case and shut the door. "Nightwing and I spoke to Red Tornado, when it was confirmed the real Roy Harper was missing a limb. He agreed that Mr. Harper would probably appreciate a new arm. I'm here to fit it. If that's all right with you."

"Arm?" Roy repeated.

"You know how to do that?" Red Arrow asked.

Mirror rolled her eyes, "I know my knowledge of technology is limited, but I can follow directions."

"Sorry, I'm going to talk with Green Arrow." As he passed her, he whispered, "Careful, he's really upset."

"Careful, are you going to pick your own name now?" she asked. He frowned and left. Mirror took his seat beside Roy. "Ma Vie, please watch the door. Good morning Roy, it's good to finally met you." The dog nodded and leaned against the door.

He blinked at the dog. "A dog that understands English." The dog snorted.

Mirror grinned, "She's not a dog and you could be a tad more forgiving to Green Arrow." She sat the case beside him.

Roy looked away from her and said, "Why? He deserted me. He admitted it."

"Yes," she said starting to undo his bandage before continuing, "After 3 years of following every lead no matter how small, after Red…"

"Red?"

"Your clone, I call him Red… After Red nearly neglected himself to death, driving his wife away… and finally after getting a lead that turned out to be a trap. We nearly lost three people that time, Roy. One of them was Black Canary. After that Green Arrow said that was it, he wasn't going to go through it anymore. The Light was toying with us, using you as bait. Remember, at that time we didn't know whether or not you were actually alive. It had become a game to them. What would you have had Green Arrow do?" Roy sat stunned while Mirror looked over what was left of his arm. "Not as bad as I feared." She opened the case. "So, what do you think?"

Roy looked at the arm inside and it looked real enough with his skin tone, which is what he told her.

Mirror grinned, "Well, true mostly. Nightwing and Red Tornado made some additions we hope you will approve of. It's armored, stronger and more durability than any artificial limb out there, even the military doesn't have anything like this." She lined up the arm and began the attachment process and asked, "So, what do you plan to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Once you are released from the hospital. Join the team, reconnect with family and friends, learn what has happened over the time you have been… asleep?"

Roy glared at the window, "Asleep?

Mirror stopped and studied his face, "Revenge perhaps…"

He blinked and snapped, "I never said…"

"You didn't have too. The question really is who you plan to target? And what you plan to do?" He glared and she continued working on the arm. ""Let's see, the Light as a whole is too big to take out alone, so that means a single target. Now… who might you blame for what happened to you?"

"Ow!" he snapped as something happened in his arm.

"Sorry, I need to heal the nerve endings in your arm a little to get them line up with the new arm. It should become an itch till the arm's attached. Luthor, perhaps."

"What, are you a mind reader?"

"No, healer mostly, but I was trained by the League. Your expression gave you away, not to mention your reactions to each guess. Anyway, you do realize I cannot allow you to kill him or even attempt to."

Roy looked her over, "You think you can stop me?" She was basically a toothpick.

Mirror leaned close to him stately bluntly, "Definitely." He blinked at her. "I'm also a sorceress with some very good curses, if necessary. However, I do agreed that you need to… do something in response to what you have been put through. May I offer alternative that I think you will prefer in the long run?"

"Alternative?" Roy started. They went quiet as the door opened.

Green Arrow and Red Arrow came in. "Roy," Green Arrow said, "Listen, I know saying sorry isn't enough for what you have been put through, but it's all I got right now."

"I still don't want to talk to you. Ow!" Mirror poked Roy in the arm and glared at him. "But I'll think about."

"All right, if you need anything ever…" Green Arrow offered. Roy just looked away.

"So, what are you going to do?" Red asked.

Roy looked at Mirror. She turned to the Arrows, "I have invited him to my place for recovering and catching up."

They were a little startled. "Really?" Red said.

Mirror rolled her eyes, "Yes, really. You're his clone, you both know how to accept a good idea."

"So, is Roy your name also or did you pick out your own?" Roy asked his clone.

Red stared a moment, and gulped. Mirror grinned and as she leaned over the arm she whispered, "Told you so." Red glared at the back of her head.

"You were planning to pick your own name when you knew you weren't me," Roy said. He heard Mirror just fine; he just wanted them to squirm a bit more.

Red nodded, "I am working on it."

After a few minutes more, Mirror sensed that Roy was getting to the end of his ability to be polite. She discreetly waved at the others to leave. They took the hint and politely said good-bye. Before Green Arrow left he said, "Roy, I will respect your wishes, but I will not deserted you again." Roy winced a little and nodded.

Once Ma Vie was guarding the door again, Roy demanded, "So what's the alternative?"

Mirror finished up attaching the arm. "That should do it. Roy, Lex Luthor is a businessman. Think about what he truly values."

"Stop playing guessing games and tell me," Roy said testing his fingers movements.

She sighed, "Businesses are only as strong as their assets. And you and Red were not the only ones involved in this cloning project."

Roy nodded, "Makes sense, why stop at me? But…"

"The Light trusted Luthor with some very important assets related to that project, at a location I have recently learned of. Now, if those assets were to go missing…"

"He would be in a lot of trouble." Roy started to smile and said, "Now, that does have appeal."

"I was planning to do this by myself, but to get everything I feel is necessary and in time, I need help," Mirror explained and asked, "So, Mr. Harper, will you help me?"

"How soon can I get out of here?"

"Does now work for you?"

* * *

**Location: Mirror's place**

They arrived at Mirror's home and Roy looks around. "This is your house?"

"No, this is the entry hall of the house. It's a security measure. I'll explain later," she said. Ma Vie walked ahead of them and Roy had to stop looking around. "What? What's wrong?"

"Where's your dog?"

Ma Vie looked over her shoulder with her hissing laugh. "That is what Ma Vie normally looks like. She is not a dog. She is a dream catcher."

"Dream catcher?"

"My familiar if that's easier," Mirror said pulling out off her charm and shaking out her hair. Those illusions itched terribly against her skin.

He shrugged remembering her comment about being a sorceress, "So, what's next?"

"A quick tour around my place, show off your new arm's features at the archery range, a meal probably, and then we can talk about my alternative. Sound good?"

"Ok." He blinked thinking, "She is either in a rush or a very good planner."

She led him around showing him the various rooms and letting him choose which of the guest rooms he wanted. Eventually, they made their way into the garden. Roy looked up and the sky seemed like a dome. He wondered if they were underground. "This is actually a training area, physical training I mean." She whistled and the wind picked up and the garden changed. It was more like veils being removed to show the garden's true form. Hedges and small hills vanished showing a long obstacle course. The Archery range appeared to the right of a large pond, and it was impressive. The variety of targets was beyond Roy's expectations. "I think you can test out your new arm and make adjustments here."

He nodded, "Definitely."

"Good." They went to get a closer look at the archery range. Ma Vie joined them carried the arm case. "Now your arm," Mirror said taking the case and setting it on the ground. "Feature one, tap your palm like a 1-handed clap twice."

Roy did so and watched as the skin of the inner forearm slide around and a small bow lifted to fill the space. The arms of the bow sprung apart in a recurve style. "This is the smallest bow I have ever seen."

Mirror shrugged, "It had to fit inside." She opened the case and Roy saw there were other pieces fitted into the topside of the case. She pulled out an item that looked kind of like a gauntlet.

"So, what's all that?"

"Accessories and maintenance tools for your arm. We wanted to give you a way to have a ranged weapon even if you only have gravel or coins to shoot. There is a manual somewhere in that case for everything including more features. I understand technology to a point, but I leave most of it to other more knowledgeable members."

"Nice," he said lifting the arm to examining his new bow. "So what's the range?"

"I don't know, but here's where real arrows, well long darts I guess is more accurate, for your wrist bow are stored." Holding out the gauntlet.

Roy slid it onto the back of his arm. Near his wrist there was a small opening. Above the opening was a shallow button. He pressed the button and the back of a dart appeared. He saw how, with practice, a smooth motion it would be to draw, load and fire the darts. He tried it out slowly, with a target a mere 10 feet away and the last thing he wanted was to miss in front of someone who not only had the ear of the League but also a plan to satisfy his need for revenge. At least, he wanted her plan to be enough. The dart hissed slightly as it left the bow. They watched it bury itself dead center of the target.

"Very nice," Mirror said. "I was concerned all that time in stasis would require a long recovery period. I'll send Red a message to gather all your gear as Speedy and send it over by this evening if possible." As Roy took a few more shots, Mirror took out a phone and texted Red.

"No magical message?"

"This is actually faster and not nearly as tiring," she said. Once that was done, she asked Roy "Do you plan to change your costume or name?"

"Definitely, with this new arm no one is putting me on ice again. And Speedy died eight years ago, I think I like the sound of Arsenal. I'll start practicing after we discuss your plan."

"Arsenal… Very well, food or plans first?"

"Plans, I'm not hungry yet."

Mirror nodded, "Follow me, please." She took him to the Hall of Mirrors. "One of the first disciplines I studied after coming under the protection of the League was mirror magic. It allows me to see, within specified boundaries, over distances and into the past. It was one of the ways we tried to find you after I joined the team."

He frowned, "Guess it didn't work."

Mirror shook her head, "It did actually work. It found Red… over and over, much to everyone's annoyance." She pulled aside a curtain and drew characters on the glass, "Show."

The mirror glowed and as the light faded, the mirror showed a warehouse. "This is in Metropolis, Lex Corp to be precise. To be honest, I stumbled on it." She twisted her wrist about, and the image went into the building. "By the public financial records, this building is supposed to be storage for failed prototypes and other scrapped work, but as you can see that is definitely not the case." The warehouse was in use from the several rows of stasis pods, large vats of chemicals, and other equipment.

"What are they doing?"

"Difficult to say, the active pods should be holding either clones or the donors of clones. However, the League has found that the Light is kidnapping runaways from all over the world, so some pods might have them. My guess is the empty pods are for those runaways, but they are not… stored there before being transported."

"Transported where?"

"To the partner of the Light. We don't know who it is, finding out who is a top priority of the team. Everything else there is anyone's guess."

"All right, so what's the plan?"

"Go there, switch as many of the active pods with empty pods I will spell so no one knows the difference, well until they are opened. Bring the active pods here to find out who is in them and why later. If possible download what data is in those computers and if we remain unnoticed and you insist we can fan out from the warehouse to cause more trouble."

Roy nodded slightly, "It will be at least a start. When?"

Mirror swallowed, "They are planning a move of some sort on the 24th, so is the 23rd a possibility?"

He blinked, "Two days?"

"Why do you think I'm asking for help?"

"Tall order, but probably. Can this mirror show me everything about the warehouse and surrounding area?"

"Yes," she drew other signs on it. "It will now act like a touch screen. It is set as like a live feed of yesterday's activities."

"So I will actually see people working?"

"Yes, I can show you an entire month if you want, there's no protections against viewing spells there."

Roy viewed the warehouse at every angle, asking to see different times. They lost track of time, till a sound of a bell rang out. "What's that?"

"Doorbell," Mirror explained, "I think, the fourth member of our little party is here."

"Fourth, let's meet him and tell me about the other."

"Her, and I need to ask her first," she said.

"What?"

"I know, but portals are very difficult and draining put to somewhere they are not pre-set to. We will need the extra hands. Please, let me talk to her alone first," she requested.

"All right. I'm going to the range."

"Thank you. I have assigned an imp to your service. All you need to do is make a request, if the imp can complete it, it will be." Roy nodded curious about what an imp was.

Ma Vie followed her back to the entry hall door. There she found Jade a.k.a. Cheshire Cat holding her sleeping daughter with a couple large bags at her feet. "Oh, where did she come from?" Mirror asked about the baby.

"She's mine and Red's. He didn't stay because he didn't want to upset his donor," she said a little annoyed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's have seat, this could be complicated." Jade glared and went to settle on the couch. "Ma Vie could you take those to Roy? And perhaps deliver my other package." The dream catcher looked at Jade and then nodded. "Thank you. Jade, would you like something to drink?"

"Water is fine," she replied. She waited patiently for Mirror to tell her what this invitation was actually about.

Mirror didn't beat around the bush, "I need some help, and I can't go to the League about it."

Jade's brows rose, from her limited experience with her, normally Mirror wasn't this forward unless she lacked time or up to something she knew the League would forbid. "Why not?"

Mirror looked at her drink, "The League would say it was an unnecessary risk and your husband would tell Nightwing or Green Arrow."

Jade smiled, "Then why tell me, I could just go tell him."

"Point taken but I think you will see the importance of this. I want to rob Lex Luthor in two days, and I need one more person to accomplish this."

"Lex Luthor, are you crazy?" she nearly laughed, but Mirror didn't looked like it was a joke. "You're serious, why?"

"The long and short of it, is that he has a stash of stasis pods with possibly more clones. I want to switch them out and cause him a severe embarrassment, which should keep Mr. Harper from running off and attempting to commit Luthor's murder. As well as rescuing a number of… victims."

"Oh, so he's in on this?"

"Yes, are you?"

"I don't know, why do you have a picture of him out?" Jade asked pointing to a picture of Mirror and Aqualad.

"He was my boyfriend."

"Was?" Jade repeated hearing a slight hesitation. She reached for a blade. "He killed Artemis and I promised I would kill him."

Mirror watched the blade carefully. Then she looked into Jade's eyes. She slid a plain silver ring across the table. "Everyone is allowed to have their secrets. You want my secrets, yes?"

Jade held her baby close and the hilt of her blade tightly, "You want to survive a couple more years?"

"Put the ring on and secrets will be revealed but still safe till the knowledge no longer needs to be hidden," Mirror said. She knew Cheshire Cat was not someone she ever wanted to mess with but she needed the help.

Jade let go of the blade and picked up the ring. She examined it for a moment, "You have a simple taste in jewelry, Mirror." She carefully slid it on. "Now those secrets, you promised before I go hunting your boyfriend… maybe you too."

Mirror pulled out a potion bottle, checked the label, and slid it across the coffee table to Jade. Jade looked at the bottle and then at Mirror. Mirror nodded to the bottle, "Look and think about it."

Jade turned the bottle around to the label. It read 'Death Sleep'. She stared at it, trying to figure out why this would matter where the Black Manta's son was concerned. He killed Artemis… killed. Jade looked back at Mirror.

Mirror raised a hand to stop her from speaking and said softly, "Not a word about this, ever, to anyone. Or else fiction may become fact. I would never hurt my friends." Jade stared at her a moment more, then the bottle. Finally, Jade slide the bottle back and Mirror put it away. "So, are you in or do I need to activate the ring?"

"I'm in, if only to be close enough to you so when this is over, I can express my… thoughts about it to you," Jade nearly hissed.

Mirror nodded, "I understand. Do you want to see what we've come up with?"

"First, about Black Manta's son?"

Mirror shrugged, "It's amazing what a dream catcher can convince the subconscious to do even while awake… Please follow me."

"Sneaky, water witch, aren't you?"

* * *

**Location: Ivy Town**

Conner was reading a book as a friend Wendy surprised him with a small birthday celebration. He tried to remain uninterested in the subject. During their conversation, Alex's 'dog' strolls up with a small box in its mouth. "Hey, look at that, see your cousin remembered your birthday," Wendy said and looked around. "Where is she? I haven't seen her in forever."

Conner took the box from Ma Vie with a very quiet thank you. He read the card and said, "She's working and won't be able to meet up until after the 24th."

Wendy sat down on the bench, "I'm sorry, Conner. I know she is your favorite relative."

Conner looked away a moment and then petted Ma Vie. Ma Vie sat and waited.

Wendy laughed, "It's like she wants to see your reaction to Alex's gift."

"She does," Conner said flatly. Wendy looked at him and Conner opened the gift quickly. He stared at the contents.

Wendy peek over his shoulder, "What is it? You're killing me." Conner rolled his eyes at the pun and tilted the box so she could see. "Oh wow." Inside, was a dragon's head made from glass, black with red accents. "That is such a cool piece, a little ruff but cool. Where did she buy it?"

Conner finally smiled and pulled out the glass figure. It was very simple with minimal details. Conner knew Mirror hadn't purchased it. As part of her training, Mirror had tried to work with liquid glass, (in other words molten sand). It had been nearly impossible for her to work with something so close to being opposite to her nature. It had left her weak and ill for most of the following week. To know she had gone through it again to make him a gift, it meant a lot to him. It was probably the reason she couldn't him see for a few days.

"Any special meaning behind a dragon?" Wendy asked.

Conner nodded, "She said once… I was as fierce as any dragon of old." It was after the Light had her trapped in a magic circle to work that spell, she had been terrified and he had torn into her captors. Ma Vie rubbed her head against Conner's knee and trotted away.

* * *

**Location: Mirror's place**

Back at the garden, Jade had allowed Mirror to hold her daughter while she and Roy tried out the obstacle course. Even though they were running it hard they still managed to ask questions. "So, why exactly are we targeting Luthor?" Jade demanded making sure she was in the lead and hitting as many of the targets as possible.

"For satisfaction, to make Luthor pay," Roy snapped trying to catch up, his bow had more reach than Jade.

"Roy, she couldn't have come up with this plan on such short notice," she pointed out.

"True, Cheshire, only too true," Mirror said. "All right, a few months ago Nightwing asked me to looked into a League problem, a problem by the name of G. Gordon."

"The reporter?" Impulse said coming up behind her. Mirror nodded.

"Who's this?" Jade asked concerned, coming over without finishing the course.

"Who's G. Gordon?" Roy asked joining the group.

"This is Impulse, the fourth member of our little party," she explained and then asked him, "You got my to-do list done?"

"I got two more items on the list left. I will get them done tomorrow. All other items are in the living room. Nice meeting you, night," Impulse said quickly and rushed off.

"Odd kid," Roy said.

Mirror shrugged, "He's from the future, with a lot baggage."

"Fine," Jade said and prompted, "So, what's up with the nasty reporter?"

"Roy's question first, G. Gordon Godfrey is a news anchor that has been discrediting the Justice League for about five months straight. Nightwing wondered if there was a… Light related reason behind his reporting style."

"And?"

"He has a son. The Light kidnapped his son and has ordered him to this line of reporting. The basic threat." She shrugged.

"So, how does the warehouse at Lex Corp factor into this?" Jade asked.

Roy frowned and said, "It was cheaper and safer to put the poor kid on ice, wasn't it? Just like me."

Mirror nodded. "Yes, he's in one of the pods we'll be switching out."

"All right, once you get him, then what," Jade said. "Give him to the reporter and the Light will find another." She gladly pointed out the flaws in Mirror's plan. She had a reputation to maintain and was not about to jeopardize it on a non-proper plan.

"I know that, so that's not my plan," Mirror explained. "Do you have time to hear my plan, or do you need to get back to your husband?"

Her daughter woke up and began to fuse. Jade took back her daughter, "It is dinner time. I'll be back tomorrow. You better have all the details ready. You are running out of time."

* * *

**March 22, 2016**

**Location: Mirror's place**

Mirror, Arsenal, and Impulse were gathered around the kitchen table covered with various items. Along Arsenal's shoulders was a little winged person that had a tail. It was blue-green and looked like it was dozing. "How's the imp doing?" Mirror asked.

The creature in question opened one eye and then went back to sleep. Arsenal glanced at it, "He's fine." He picked up a uniform with slight confusion. "Now, why do we need these?"

"To get into Lex Corp," Impulse said working on a computer program, "You and Cheshire are going in as security guards."

"And you two?"

"Once you two relieve the guards over the warehouse, we will have full run of it for six hours," Mirror said. "If you dump a small amount of one of the harmless chemicals in warehouse, I will build the portal and come in with Impulse."

"Why does that sound too easy?" Arsenal asked as the doorbell sounded.

Jade groaned lightly entering the room, "Because it probably is. What haven't you told us?" She was wearing her Cheshire costume today.

"The problem is that in order to successfully steal the pods, there are a series of steps we need to go through on each pod," Impulse explained. "That was what this program going to help us with." He padded the laptop fondly.

"And the steps for the stealing the pods are…" Arsenal demanded.

"Right, Mirror if you would," Impulse requested.

Mirror turned on the faucets and used her powers to bend and twist the water into a shape before freezing it. The result was a full-size replicate of a stasis pod. "There you go, now show us what you got."

"Gladly," he said. "All right, the stasis pods can be easily turned to emergency power for a 24-hour timeframe. After that, moving them is not a problem."

"I know that," Jade said bored. "I rescued him from a stasis pod," gesturing to Roy.

"The problem with these pods, are the trackers. We have to deal with them if we want to get away with this," Impulse explained. He walked to the back of the pod. "Each active pod has been fitted with tracker near the base, here." He pointed to a raised round thing about the size of his palm. "You remove it by pressing on the buttons at either side of the tracker. Once the tracker is remove, Mirror will place the spell on it and then the tracker is place on an empty pod in the same place."

Mirror continued, she picked a small round piece of paper, "These paper talismans go over the tracker before its removed and then under tracker when its place on the empty pod. Once both have been set, we move the active pod through the portal placing the empty one in its place."

"Which means there are going to be fewer pods there than on the records," Jade pointed out. "How are we dealing with that?"

"Impulse, if you please," Mirror prompted.

He nodded and went back to the laptop, pulling out a flash-drive like device. "Stick this in the computer there when you arrive, and the security cameras will be on a loop from today at the time of your arrival till you leave. Also, when you are ready to leave type in how many pods were removed and the records will be altered for a few months prior covering our tracks." He looked very pleased with himself.

"Let me get this straight," Arsenal said. "Cheshire and I will be walking into Lex Corp, taking charge of a warehouse with important Light assets, replacing them with empty units and then walking away."

Impulse and Mirror looked at each other, nodding they said, "Pretty much."

Jade thought it over, "It's simple, it's flexible, and they won't know we've made fools of them until it's too late. Works for me."

Mirror turned to Arsenal, "Well? It's your call, Roy. Do we go ahead with this mission or not?"

"What? You're leaving this up to him," Impulse asked. "But you have been looking for this kid for months. This is our perfect chance."

"How many active pods are we looking at?" Jade said picking up the security badges. "Wait a second, these don't look like us."

"Clip it to your outfit and look at your reflection," Mirror explained. "There are about 12 to 16 active pods. There's no way for me to tell who's in them at the moment. There's like a frost over the glass or something."

Jade looked and blinked, she was looking at the woman in the ID photo wearing her clothes. "Amazing… can I make a special order for one of these?"

Mirror hung her head as Ma Vie snorted her amusement. "You really are a Cheshire Cat. Jade, how do you think I plan to keep the boy safe once we rescue him? If the Light figures out I have these…" she looked Jade firmly in the eyes, "some people won't have a tomorrow."

"I understand."

"However, I do have a different spell, similar but more temporary we can talk about later," Mirror offered before turning back to Arsenal. "So, what will it be?"

"You're using me," he said softly, "For your own ends."

Mirror brows rose a little, "And you weren't using me to get revenge?" He looked away. She leaned forward against the table and continued in a blunt tone, "Does the ends really justify the means, Roy? I won't apologize for manipulating you, because I basically told you from the beginning this plan existed before you showed up. I offered you a place in it to fulfill your need; hence, we manipulated each other. The difference, I accepted you using me and my powers." Arsenal glared at her and Mirror didn't move. "You were the one that forgot it's a two-way street."

Impulse leaned near Cheshire and whispered, "I heard she was good with words, but I didn't expect this." Cheshire rolled her eyes hoping to get on with this plan.

Arsenal broke the staring contest and threw up his hands. "All right, we do this mission, but I want to know rest of what you're up to." Mirror sighed and put her head on the table.

"You can tell me too," Jade said playing with the silver ring.

"Jade, you know what you need to know. Anything more at this moment will be dangerous, please accept that," Mirror insisted. Jade nodded slowly. "Roy, I will reveal things when they will do the most good and/or the least harm. The hardest lesson I had to learn from Batman, was when to reveal what I know and when not to."

"All right," Roy said unsatisfied and looked over the map of Lex Corp. "Let's iron out the details and meet tomorrow at noon. That's should be plenty of time before second shift."


	9. Invasion: Darkest

**March 23, 2016 (late evening of episode-9 'Darkest')**

**Location: Mirror's Garden**

Arsenal stretched as he, Mirror, and Cheshire took inventory of their take. Several pods stood in a row. They were all tired. Mirror was riding Ma Vie looking drained. "We did well, thank you both."

Arsenal stopped at one of the pods and looked closer, "How soon before we find out who's in them? And whether they are clones or not?"

"Once my powers recover, this day took more out of me than planned," Mirror said.

"This better have been worth it," Cheshire said continuing down the row.

Mirror nodded, "Until we know who we have, we cannot be sure. But we can be sure when their pods are opened there will be a deal of questions asked and problems for Luthor." Arsenal grinned.

Cheshire stopped at one of the last pods and looked very closely. "Hey, you two. You may have a problem. Especially if this isn't a clone."

"What?" Arsenal asked as they joined her. He looked at the pod and looked again. "Huh… how in the world?"

"That's not possible," Mirror whispered. "How can he be here?"

"You never said anything about him being in a pod!" Arsenal shouted.

"I had no idea, I swear," Mirror said rubbing her temples at the headache she was getting. Ma Vie hissed at Arsenal keeping her head between him and her rider.

"Easy, besides just wait tell this comes out into the open," Cheshire said pleasantly before snapping, "How am I going to explain this to my husband?"

"Your husband, how about to him and Green Arrow from me?" Arsenal challenged. Cheshire wasn't impressed.

Mirror hung her head, "I have you both beat. I'll have to explain this to the League that is on Earth and then again when the rest of the League gets back."

Arsenal and Cheshire looked at each and nodded. The three stared at the pod wondering why it was occupied with who they thought it was.

* * *

**March 23, 2016 14:53**

**Location: Lex Corp**

The first shift workers were finishing up as the second shift was coming in. "Looking good, Harry," One security guard yelled at another.

"It's Harriett," the other guard snapped. She and her partner continued on to their assigned location. It was a soft job nothing ever happened in that building. As they entered, they bid the first shift guards a good evening. Harriett started the patrol through the rows of inventory while her partner went to the computers to view the security system. He logged in, plug in a flash drive, type a while, and watched the screen. Nodding, he stood up and activated his com, "Security's handled." He pulled off his badge, the air around his body went hazy as it cleared the security guard was actually Arsenal.

"Good, time to go shopping," Cheshire said, "I'm at the vats."

"Let them in. I'm on my way."

Cheshire selected the pump connected to the vat that didn't have warning signs. She turned the valve and sprayed the green liquid over the floor till about 18 to 20 gallons were about. She put the pump away and dropped a gold-colored coin onto the liquid. She stepped back and watched. The liquid stopped spreading along the concrete floor with a shiver. Then it slowly moved back against the path it had been taking. It all moved toward the coin forming a circle around it. The liquid was about a half inch deep with nothing holding it in place. The liquid started moving clockwise around the coin, faster and faster like a whirlpool.

"You don't see that everyday," Arsenal said joining her.

Cheshire nodded and looked around, "You sure, you know where we are going in this place?"

"I memorize the building layout and inventory last night." The liquid halted glowing in a familiar way. "That should do it."

"Then where…?" she asked before Impulse's head popped up from the middle of the 'puddle'.

"Hey, how are we doing team?"

Both rolled their eyes. "Move, so Mirror can get in," Arsenal ordered.

"All right, all right," he said pulling himself up and out.

Ma Vie came in next with Mirror on her back. Once clear of the portal, Mirror dismounted and sat cross-legged on the floor. "Here goes." She held her hands as though in pray, and murmured a spell. The portal slowly pulled itself vertical, rebuilding itself into an archway. "All right, let's get to work." She remained where she was while the rest headed towards the empty pods.

Impulse pulled off Ma Vie's saddlebag, "Where are the talismans?"

"Impulse get those ready while we get the first round of empty pods," Arsenal ordered. A short time later Arsenal, Cheshire, and Ma Vie returned with two pod-filled dollies attached to Ma Vie's harness. "Let's start with these three near Mirror," Cheshire insisted. Ma Vie went back to get another empty pod.

"Trackers, first," Impulse raced back and forth between their empty pods and the active pods. "Done, ta-da," he said grinning.

"The switch to emergency power?" Arsenal asked. Impulse stopped smiling and went to each pod again.

Cheshire repressed an urge to groan at Impulse's silliness, "Let's make the switch and stop wasting time." She wheeled the dolly out from under the empty pod and shoved it under the active pod. With Arsenal's help, she wheeled the active pod about halfway through the portal, then something on the other side of the portal picked up the active pod and carried it the rest of the way through. "Should I ask what that was?"

"Doppelganger," Mirror explained, "ordered to take the pods away from the portal and place them safely aside."

"Useful trick," Arsenal said getting the next pod.

"Old tricks work well," Mirror replied.

The group sent the second pod through and the empty pods in their place. Ma Vie returned with another pod and soon they settled on a routine. Ma Vie and Cheshire got the empty pods while Impulse and Arsenal made the switch.

As time passed, and more pods moved through the portal, Mirror's skin went from her normal healthy pale tone to a sickly pale tone. "How long do you think she can keep this up?" Impulse asked.

Arsenal shrugged, "I haven't been around her long enough to know her limits."

Mirror turned a little towards them and said, "Impulse, it's coming up on six, you said you had a task to… something?"

"Right," Impulse says looks at the others, "Gotta go, I will explain… if I pull this off. Bye." He dashes through the portal.

"That is one strange kid," Arsenal states, "And he's left us short."

Cheshire shrugged, "You get use to it. Where to next?"

"There's a set in the corner behind the vats I want to make sure we get. Looks like someone was trying to hide them."

"Perfect."

Once they had switch out and sent those pods through, Cheshire rode Ma Vie back to the section of empty pods. Meanwhile, Arsenal checked on Mirror. She looked terrible compared to this morning. "How are you holding up?"

Mirror opened her eyes and whispered, "I've been worst. How are we doing?"

"Good, there are more active pods than we thought. Can you handle three more, then we will have almost all of them?" Mirror nodded closing her eyes. "Mirror, can you tell me what happened?"

"When?"

"The time that made GA stop looking for me."

"I'll tell you what I know. I wasn't about for the bulk of that mission. At the beginning of it, Red had come across a locket from your mother with baby hair. We knew it was yours and not his. It was by far our best chance with the searcher spell. Red went up to the Watch Tower to minimize his interference against my spell. I activated the spell, as I had dozens of times before, letting it search for you… It zeroed in on Europe not toward Red for the first time. I was really excited telling the others; it might just work this time I thought. Then it narrowed down to an area between Spain and Portugal. That was when…"

"When?"

"A backslash, more powerful than any I had ever felt. It knocked me out, Nightwing told me once I woke up, that he had found me on the other side of the workroom, bleeding from both nostrils. I was out for two whole days, Arsenal, two. I guessed later that the Light's witch boy left it as a present for me. By the time I woke up, the mission was over. I was in the Watch Tower's infirmary with Black Canary in the next bed; she was hooked up to a few machines. Green Arrow was in a chair beside her, arm in a sling, asleep. Once I recovered… enough to use my healing powers, I worked on myself, them, Red, Kid Flash, and Icon."

Cheshire and Ma Vie returned. She added, "After that the Justice League stopped the search at Green Arrow's request, but Red Arrow didn't."

Arsenal took a moment to think about it, until Cheshire kicked him and pointing at Mirror reminding him they didn't have the time. "Three more then we're done."

The three switches went smoothly and Mirror was starting to look a bit gray. Ma Vie laid down next to her as Arsenal and Cheshire helped her mount. Since Mirror didn't look like she was going to be able to stay on, Cheshire tied her to the harness. "Don't forget the coin or the flash drive… Stay safe."

"Get some rest, we'll been there as soon as third shift comes," Arsenal promised. Ma Vie stood and trotted through the portal. It immediately collapsed spilling the liquid about.

Cheshire looked at the mess and then Arsenal, "I'm handling the security system. You deal with the mop."

"It's not like I'm your husband."

Cheshire blinked and smiled before turning away, "That's right, it's your clone I married."

"What?"

"Forgot to mention that, did they?" Cheshire laughed walking away. "Don't forget to clip the badge back on."

* * *

**Location: Outside Metropolis**

In an empty warehouse, Mirror's doppelgangers of ice were nearly finished setting the pods onto a flat bed trailer, the kind tractor-trailers pulled. Ma Vie hovered over Mirror as she sat on a cot drinking soup. Mirror lowered the mug unsure she could drink anymore. It wasn't that the soup was bad; she made it. Mirror just felt too ill to drink it even though she knew she needed to refuel her body after draining it. Ma Vie growled softly and nudged her human's arms till she lifted the mug for a sip. "Really overdid it." Ma Vie kept after her until the soup was finished. Only then did the dream catcher allow Mirror to lie down for a much needed rest. "Thanks Ma Vie. Wake me if anything happens."

Mirror passed out, the spells holding the doppelgangers together collapsed, and Ma Vie stood guard.

Hours later, Ma Vie heard a motorcycle engine coming toward the building. She sniffed the air checking to see if anyone was nearby before moving to see who was approaching. It was two motorcycles and the wind blew the riders' scent toward the warehouse. She knew who they where and shouldered the door open enough for them to enter.

Arsenal and Cheshire rode through and stopped at the trailer. "What's this thing for?"

"For Ma Vie to pull it through a set portal into my garden," Mirror said slowly sitting up. Ma Vie shut the door and walked back to Mirror grabbing a field pack on her way.

"You still don't look like you should be getting up," Arsenal said.

Mirror ignored him and opened her pack, "Let's see if I packed it."

"Mirror, we can do the next phase another day."

"Got it," Mirror said pulling out a test tube with some black colored liquid.

Cheshire snatched it from her, "Are you listening…?" She stopped as she noticed the liquid didn't slosh in the tube, it oozed. It was disturbingly thick. "What is this?"

"Restoration potion," Mirror said holding out her hand.

Cheshire wiggled the stopper loose and took a quick sniff. "Ew!" she said holding it away. "You are not actually going to drink this, are you?"

"Actually, it tastes worst than it smells," Mirror said. "But it's the only way to complete the next phase on the time table. Give it back please."

"I have to see this." Cheshire handed it over and paused before adding. "I mean, I hope it's worth it."

Mirror shrugged, held the tube away from her face, and pulled the stopper completely off. Within seconds Arsenal could smell it from where he stood and wrinkled his nose. They watched as Mirror took a deep breath, held her nose, and knocked the contents of the tube into her mouth. She dropped the tube as she forced herself to swallow and then began coughing. She broke out in sweat as tears poured out of her eyes. Her face tightened as every inch of her body seemed to want to reject what she had just inflicted upon her throat. She fumbled toward a side table, blindly searching for something. Cheshire noticed a glass sitting there and handed it to Mirror. This glass held something sweet. Mirror gratefully downed it. "Water," she gasped.

After a few glasses, Mirror seemed to be in control of herself again. "That is impressive," Arsenal admitted as she started to look as healthy as she did this morning. "But I don't think I ever want to try it."

Mirror nodded shaking herself, "I don't use it except in emergencies. The creator of this potion wanted to be sure it was unlikely to be abused. That was a single dose, three in one week's time is lethal."

"Who would want to go through that more than once?" Cheshire demanded.

"I refuse to answer that." Mirror got up. She settled her field pack on a shoulder. Pulling out a glass talisman she walked along the pods. "Let's find the Godfrey boy." The talisman glowed softly as she walked. She was nearly to the front of the trailer when the talisman jumped out of her hand onto a pod. "Here we are. Ma Vie, Arsenal, remove this pod, so we can get the rest out them out of here."

"How? You're powers are spent," Cheshire asked as the boy's pod was moved.

"The nasty potion," Mirror said as though that should explain everything. Ma Vie went to the trailer's hitch. Mirror pulled out a portal key like the ones they were familiar with. "And a preset portal spell." She activated the portal and as she held it open Ma Vie took the trailer hitch between her jaws and pulled. She looked like a horse size dog playing tug with a loaded tractor-trailer's flatbed. It took a few tries, but the dream catcher got it to move. They watched her tug the flatbed through the portal and walk back through with a satisfied look on her face.

Mirror closed the portal and Cheshire shrugged, "I'll prep our transport."

Arsenal looked a little confused, "That little swallow of… muck allows you to do this."

"Yes, and 24 hours later if I minimize my activities, I would crash then… quite literally to make up for not resting instead."

"But you're not minimizing, are you?"

"Yes, and I'll be paying for it sooner."

* * *

**Location: Open field near a gravel road**

Two cars are pulled off to the side of the road in late evening. Then the sound of a helicopter approaching breaks the silence. The helicopter flies over, circles about and lands in the field. Two people get out of one of the cars. The other car is empty. The driver is G. Gordon Godfrey. The passenger is a woman. They wait nervously for the helicopter blades to stop rotating. The side door of the helicopter slides open Ma Vie jumps down dog-size and scouts the area. They watch the helicopter's interior as Arsenal and Mirror bend over a stasis pod a moment. There is a hiss as the top opens. Arsenal picked up a boy and woman gasps as she recognizes the child. Mirror jumps out of the helicopter and hurries to G. Gordon. "Who's this?"

"Lady Mirror, this is my ex-wife," he answered.

"What happened to our son?" she demanded clutching Gordon's arm at the sight of Mirror's scaled face.

"They were holding him in a stasis pod. For him no time has past, so don't be surprised if he's confused and disoriented when he wakes up. I have a charm that will make him look like someone else, to protect him once I leave." She handed her the charm as Arsenal begins to hand over the boy.

The boy coughed and they know something is wrong. "What happened?" Mirror said.

"I didn't do anything," Arsenal insisted. The boy seemed to be choking.

"Put him on the ground! Let me look."

"What's happening? What's wrong with him?" Gordon demanded.

"Gregory?" his mother cried clutching her son's hand.

Mirror placed her palms on Gregory's chest sinking her power into him. "Something's filling his lungs. He's drowning."

"Then do something, you're the healer aren't you?" Gordon ordered.

"It's solidifying as it goes, I can't manipulate what ever it is," Mirror hissed trying to find something for her powers to grab.

"You promised me," Gordon said watching his son die in front of him. "You swore, you would save him, not kill him."

"We have to clear his lungs quickly somehow," Arsenal said trying CPR.

Mirror looked up, the sky was cloudy but rain wouldn't fall for sometime. It wasn't rain she needed anyway. She reached one hand up to the sky and the webbing grew between her fingers. There was energy up there and it wouldn't answer a water wizard but it might answer a spirit child. She asked by will alone and the sky rumbled in response. "Arsenal, get everyone back now." She spread her other hand over the child's chest. Looking toward the sky she shouted, "Payment offered. Strike and purify!" Everyone jumped back as a bolt of lightning torn down upon the field, striking her raised hand. Arsenal stared as he could have for that split second sworn he saw the bolt traveled through her body to her other hand striking just the boy's lungs that may have glowed white for that moment.

Then the field was left dark and Mirror crumbled noiselessly to the ground. A moment later, Gregory coughed and began breathing heavily. Ma Vie whined and tugged at Mirror who didn't stir. "Mirror…" Arsenal said. "Mirror." He went to her side. She wasn't breathing. He checked there was no heartbeat. He remembered she had actually been quite weak. He performed CPR. "Come on. Come on, Mirror…" he whispered to her. "Nightwing will have both our hides if you die here. Now come on. Why can't I get your chest to move?"

Gordon and his wife cradled their son and watched Arsenal struggle to revive Mirror. "What do we do?"

Gordon whispered to his wife, "You will take Gregory and stay hidden."

Ma Vie shoved Arsenal aside, balanced on her hind legs, growled, and dropped her full weight on Mirror's chest. Mirror's eyes flew open as her chest compressed. Ma Vie jumped aside and Mirror took a gasping inhale. After a couple breaths she managed to whisper, "Dragon bones."

Arsenal leaned closer, "What?"

"When I'm like this I inherit my sea dragon father's bones. They are denser, harder to bend. You did ask, right?"

"Right," he said and picked her up.

The Godfreys stood as well. "I have kept my side of the bargain," Mirror said. "I hope you will keep yours."

"I will my Lady," Gordon promised. Mirror winced at the title though it might have been from her brush with death. They headed back to their cars, mother and son in one car and father in the other.

Arsenal carried Mirror back the helicopter. "That was eventful," Cheshire commented from the pilot's seat.

"Can we discuss this later?" Mirror begged and grumbled, "When I feel more alive than dead."

Arsenal looked back at the cars. One car was headed in one direction and the other in the opposite direction. "Splitting up to hide the rescue," he commented.

"Yes, satisfied Cheshire," Mirror asked.

Cheshire started up the helicopter's motor. "Let's see what you have in store for phase three."

* * *

**March 23, 2016 (late evening)**

**Location: Mirror's garden**

Arsenal stretched as he, Mirror, and Cheshire took inventory of their take. Over ten pods stood in a row. They were all tired. Mirror was riding Ma Vie looking drained. "We did well, thank you both."

Arsenal stopped at one of the pods and looked closer, "How soon before we find out who's in them? And whether they are clones or not?"

"Once my powers recover, this day took more out of me than planned," Mirror said.

"This better have been worth it," Cheshire said continuing down the row.

Mirror nodded, "Until we know who we have, we cannot be sure. But we can be sure when their pods are opened there will be a deal of questions asked and problems for Luthor." Arsenal grinned.

Cheshire stopped at one of the last pods and looked very closely. "Hey, you two. You may have a problem. Especially if this isn't a clone."

"What?" Arsenal asked as they joined her. He looked at the pod and looked again. "Huh… how in the world?"

"That's not possible," Mirror whispered. "How can he be here?"

"You never said anything about him being here!" Arsenal shouted.

"I had no idea, I swear," Mirror said rubbing her temples at the headache she was getting. Ma Vie hissed at Arsenal keeping her head between him and her rider.

"Easy, besides just wait tell this comes out into the open," Cheshire said pleasantly before snapping, "How am I going to explain this to my husband?"

"Your husband, how about to him and Green Arrow from me?" Arsenal challenged. Cheshire wasn't impressed.

Mirror hung her head, "I have you both beat. I'll have to explain this to the League that is on Earth and then again when the rest of the League gets back."

Arsenal and Cheshire looked at each other and nodded. The three stared at the pod wondering why it was occupied with who they thought it was. They jumped as they as the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" Cheshire demanded.

"Does it matter? They can't find out about the pods," Arsenal said running toward the entry hall.

"Well, not yet at least. Go Ma Vie, please," Mirror requested. Ma Vie went but at a smooth, quick walk. Cheshire threw her hands in the air wondering if this was bad news or that offspring of Flash.

At the entry hall, they found Superboy stumbling in. "Conner!" Mirror cried. "The couch, get him to the couch."

Once there, Superboy looked at her and said, "We need all-heal at…"

"Mount Justice, of course. Ma Vie…"

Superboy took her hand, "No, Mirror… the Hall of Justice. There is no Mount Justice anymore. Kaldur destroyed it and capture some…"

Mirror gasped, "No..." and screamed, "No, I can't deal with this now… It's too much!" She stumbled side ways, the crash from the potion was coming.

Arsenal grabbed her shoulders and ordered, "You go to bed now. Ma Vie and the imp can show me what's needed. Let me handle it, Mirror." She stared at him, surprised and confused. "Trust me, I'll cover for you."

Mirror nodded, she leaned over and kissed Superboy's temple, "You rest too." She pointed to the stillroom. "All-heal is in there. Good night." She turned and made her way out.

"What has she been doing?" Superboy asked worried. Ma Vie snorted in a way that Superboy had learned over the years meant 'she will tell you when she tells you'.

As Arsenal and Ma Vie took over, Cheshire leaned in for a peak. Arsenal seeing her pointed at the couch and signaled for quiet. She nodded, slipped through the living room to the entry hall and away.

* * *

**March 24, 2016**

**Location: Hall of Justice**

"What if he's playing you?" Wally asked Nightwing.

The door opened and over the speaker they heard, "Recognize, Lady Mirror, Ma Vie."

She looked at them and asked, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, Mirror come in," Nightwing said. "You look tired."

She ignored the comment, sat down and said, "I heard about what happened. It makes sense though."

"Sense," Wally snapped, "How does it make sense?"

"Kaldur sort of warned me."

"Warned?" Nightwing asked.

"He told Frost Junior that he would only be useful on this mission if I wasn't with the team."

"After what you managed to pull on Frost Senior that one time, true." Wally nodded, "And Artemis?"

Mirror glanced at Nighwing and said, "Ask him, she did take him."

"Really?" Wally glared at Nightwing, who nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but the plan had to work for him. And it did, Kaldur is going to be introduced to the Partner. They are all going to a rendezvous."

"Where? When?"

"I don't know," she said. "Also, I have a bit of a complication… I might need to ask for help with it later, if that's all right?"

Wally frowned, "I always get nervous when you get cryptic and use the term complication."

"Same here," Nightwing said, "What did you do that you can tell us?"

"G. Gordon Godfrey's son is safe. Mr. Godfrey will feed me intel when he can for as long as the Light doesn't know."

"Good work, so anything else?"

"They were keeping the boy in a stasis pod…" Wally began to say something but Mirror cut him off. "There were other pods at that location. With Arsenal's help I got several of them, which maybe a complication or more as we figure out who is in the pods."

"Arsenal?" Wally asked.

"Formally known as Speedy," she said.

"How is he doing?"

"Better, he doesn't want to kill Lex Luthor anymore, I think, and he may be getting close to the point he could forgive Green Arrow."

"Even better work," Nightwing said. "How many pods?"

"13, we will start on figuring those out this afternoon unless…"

"No, let me have use of your mirrors, you start on the pods. We'll come up with a plan to rescue the others as soon as possible."


	10. Invasion: Before the Dawn

Author's Note: When the text is italics, it indicates speech through Megan's link.

* * *

**March 30, 2016**

**Location: Hall of Mirrors**

Everything was ready and everyone was on the move. It was time for the mission. Time to rescue their friends and Mirror wasn't about to be late. Mirror stepped down into the water-covered floor. She quickly walked around the room, drawing the curtains away from the mirrors she would need. Ma Vie laid down by the door to watch. With a wave of her hands, all the mirrors she wanted glowed and showed various images, a mirror focused to each member of the team. Her large mirror was set for a general area around the majority of the team.

"Nightwing, I'm all set," she said to the com.

"Good, everyone is getting into position," he said. "Megan, link her in… _Any mirrors on our friends_?"

"_Yes, all of them, but I can't zero in on a location_."

"_That's all right. Just check and make sure we headed for them_."

"_How are they_?" Megan asked.

"_Still in stasis pods, some sort of tests are being run on them. They are in a deep part of the ocean, where ever they are_."

"_We'll find them, Robin and Batgirl are almost in position_," Nightwing said.

"_I see them_."

Mirror watched closely as the mission unfolded. As the team reached the insect-like space ship and the pods are wheeled in. She holds her breath a moment seeing Kaldur. Her initial reaction is to try to warn him that the team is there. With so many of them, wanting revenge for Artemis' 'murder', he was in a lot of danger. She couldn't warn him or Artemis, she could only watch.

"_Megan, your up_." Nightwing ordered.

"_Megan, I've got your route to Beast Boy and Impulse_," Mirror said and thought, "And it leads away from Kaldur."

"_I'm on my way_," she replied. Once inside, Megan tucked a small talisman into a groove over a doorway. As Megan flew on, Mirror activated the talisman, which would allow her to see and hear everything going near any reflective surface in that ship.

Mirror searched the ship and sighed; all the aliens were speaking a language she didn't know. Gathering intel from them was going to be a little more difficult than she wished. "_What in the world is that_?" she said suddenly.

"_Everyone hold your positions, Mirror has spotted something_," Nightwing ordered. "_Mirror, what do you have_?"

"_Someone that kind of looks like a very big, very buff Blue Beetle. I have a bad feeling about him. Break out and get out, is my advice_," she said.

"_Agreed. Move_."

Once freed Impulse went to find Blue Beetle as Megan and Beast Boy did their best to follow. They instead crossed paths with Kaldur. "_No_," Mirror whispered. "_Oh please no. Run_."

"You," Megan said.

"Megan, please, don't," she breathed. She watched as Megan attacked him, dropping the link for the team. "No, no." Mirror scrambled for the mirrors connected to Megan and Kaldur. Grabbing each of the frames she forced a link. "Kaldur! Hang on!" He had already activated the mental shield Mirror had placed inside his mind years ago. It had been meant for protection against the Light's psychics not the League's.

"_You and him_?" Megan thought shocked.

"_Megan, it's not what you think. I_…"

"_He killed Artemis_!" she mentally screamed and struck Kaldur's mind again. The shield buckled and Megan saw some of Kaldur's memories.

"Kaldur, the second shield! Kaldur!" Mirror screamed but Megan struck at her. "_Megan, please_!" She shouted losing her grip on the mirror links. She looked at the physical view for Megan. Kaldur was on his knees – his eyes were empty, blank. "Oh my Lord Sea Serpent, what has she done?"

She watched as Artemis (Tigress) arrived to find Kaldur unresponsive. Megan and Artemis looked at each other a moment. From Megan's expression, Mirror guessed Megan knew Tigress was Artemis and the mission. Then Beast Boy attacked Tigress, but thankfully, she escaped with Kaldur.

She stared at the mirror linked to Megan for how long, she didn't know, until Nightwing's shouts over the com and a nip from Ma Vie broke her paralysis. "Mirror, what's going on? I'm trapped in the Bio-Ship."

"What? Oh, oh my. One second," she said shaking herself. She had to get her head back in the mission. They needed her and she couldn't do anything for Kaldur at the moment. She looked at the main mirror, "Oh my."

"What?"

"That other beetle, he has trapped them and he's, it's like the team is nothing against him. And Shimmer is helping him."

"Is there anything you can do? A curse, a hex, something," Wondergirl said before being slammed into the wall again.

"At this distance, not quickly enough. I don't think, sorry. Wait, there's Megan… and he just took her out," Mirror looked at the situation and smacked her forehead. She couldn't do something inside the ship at that moment, but outside was a different matter. The oceans would move willingly for her. "Time for a little turbulence," she murmured and then she ordered, "Nightwing, tell everyone to brace themselves. I'm going to hit their ship."

"With what? The doors opened."

The image on the mirror changed to outside the ship, and as she would to water in front of her she made a shoving motion downward. Several tons of seawater were displaced as it barreled down on top of the huge ship. The ship visibly rocked, not very much but noticeable.

"Mirror, you knocked him off his feet. Blue Beetle is keeping Black Beetle busy while we escape. Stand by for support outside."

"Acknowledged."

She waited as the team made their escape. The alien ship opened fire on the Bio-Ship and Mirror threw her hands up displacing another several tons of seawater beneath that ship. The firing paused a moment. "They must be wondering what is going on," she thought.

As the Bio-ship escaped, Nightwing asked if Megan wanted to take the controls. Megan was in a sad daze. Mirror rubbed her forehead, worried about Kaldur and wanting to be mad at Megan, but her logical side pointed out everything that led Megan to her actions and her own lack of action to prevent it. Beast Boy's explanation of what happened didn't help either of them. In spite of her mounting headache, Mirror said, "Megan, I was wondering if you needed a place to stay?" Megan's head shot up and she blinked. "I have a couple of spare rooms. You know where the entrance is."

"That is really nice of you," La'gaan said, "What about the rest of us?"

"Laagan," Superboy snapped.

"I thought that the kidnapped victims we rescued would need a safe place to stay till the alien threat is over," she said. "Sending them home before then is not really an option, right?" La'gaan hunched down while other members of the team shook their heads.

"Mirror, we'll need to interview them first. The aliens are probably moving their ship."

"I'll try to hang onto its location. It would help if I could understand what they are saying."

Jaime (Blue Beetle) sat up and said, "Hey, my Scarab can translate their language."

"Then you have an open invitation to my home as well," she said and sighed.

Nightwing heard and told her, "Mirror, why not you get some rest? We're fine."

* * *

**March 31, 2012 (morning)**

**Location: Hall of Mirrors**

Mirror waits for her call to be answered. "Nightwing, I have located the alien ship."

Nightwing answered in an unimpressed tone "The Reach ship and it's hovering over the United Nations building, New York city."

"Really?" Mirror replies a little confused and added, "The Reach?"

"It's all over the news by G. Gordon," he states wondering why she's surprised. "Why?"

Mirror activated another mirror to see the news report. "Well, so it is in New York. Interesting, because the ship I'm looking at is underwater," she explains and examines her mirror more closely.

"What?"

"I don't think there a time issue. Let me look into this a bit more and I'll call you back."

"Do keep me posted."

"Don't worry we have plenty of things to talk about soon enough? Stop by for lunch and review everything, perhaps."

"Sure, that will work out fine," he said.

After hanging up, Mirror motions to the mirror. "All right, who are you and what are you doing in the Mariana Trench?" The image pulls away and Mirror gasps. "Oh my Lord Sea Serpent. That is a problem." She turns and goes to the door calling, "Arsenal!" She runs down another hall to her workroom.

"What is it? What happened?" he said when he arrived.

"We have a lot work to do and who knows how much time."

* * *

**March 31, 2016 (early evening)**

**Location: Mirror's Place**

Megan stepped through the portal holding a small box of her salvaged belongings. She nervously looked around the empty Entrance Hall. She could still hear Mirror screaming in her mind for Kaldur. "Why?" she thought, "Why did Mirror offer me a room after what I've done?" She carefully walked to the door and peered through.

Roy was watching the door from the kitchen table. The table was covered with his equipment and he was cleaning or fixing some things. "Are you coming in?" he asked flatly.

She eased into the living/kitchen room. "Sorry, it's been a hard couple of days."

Roy shrugged and after a moment he said, "She said, she would be in her mirror room. Guess she wants to see you."

"Right," she whispered and set her box down. "What are you doing?"

Roy put down the piece he was working on, glanced at her a moment and said, "Mirror has a honey do list for me… And it's none of your business." He picked up another weapon.

She shivered at the cold response and slowly walked to the hall of mirrors and wrapped her arms around herself. Ma Vie sat at the doorway, just staring inside. "Ma Vie…" The dream walker turned to her and quietly gave her a gloomy look. Megan froze where she was, unable to speak or move. Ma Vie got up walked a little behind Megan and gently nudged the Martian forward. Megan was expecting a harsher response that she felt she deserved. The sad kindness made her guilt more painful.

Inside the Hall of Mirrors, Megan saw Mirror sitting on the floor at the far side of the room holding the sides of a mirror frame. Ma Vie pushed the door closed and nudged Megan again. She walked over slowly. Over Mirror's shoulder, Megan saw Kaldur's face staring back at Mirror. The image moved as Kaldur raised his hand to the mirror and drew something on its surface. The same image played again, and Megan realized Kaldur was drawing the letter M and then the Atlantean symbol of affection.

"He did that last night and a couple of other times. Letting me know I…" Mirror whispered. Her voice hitched and the image faded.

"Mirror, I am so…"

"Stop…" Mirror whispered and turned around. "Good Lord, Megan. Do you honestly think you would be allowed in here if I thought for one second you weren't sorry. Yes, I'm upset about what you did to Kaldur, but I can't convince myself to be mad at your reaction because you didn't know he was under cover. I am mad that though I kept my word to Conner and didn't tell anyone what you have been doing to people. I am mad at Nightwing too, for insisting no one else know about this operation." She wiped the tears away and Megan didn't know what to say. "Megan, if you want me to forgive you then help me heal Kaldur."

"I've never healed a broken mind before. I don't know if it can be done."

"But you will try, won't you?"

"How? Black Manta won't let us near him."

"Do you think that's going to stop me? Both Artemis and Kaldur's lives are in danger now."

"What?"

"How long Megan? How long before Black Manta brings in one of their psychics to heal him? When that happens, the Light will know what has been going on. And, our friends will be dead for real. Please, please help me." Mirror stood and held out her hand to Megan. "I can't heal him at this distance without a psychic connection."

Megan stared at her scaled hand a moment and then took it. "Will you tell me the rest of what's going on? So I don't mess up anything else."

"If you tell Nightwing and your uncle what you have been doing, yes," Mirror said and sighed. "Just be warned, my agenda, I guess you would call it, has become a really long list."

"Ok, how do we reach Kaldur?"

"Ma Vie," Mirror said. She picked up Kaldur's mirror and set it on the ground. Ma Vie laid down in front of it, placing her paws on either side of its frame. "The mirror is connected to Kaldur. Kaldur is in a sleep like state. Ma Vie can take us to Kaldur. We do the rest."

"Mirror, you do realize this will take days, maybe weeks?"

Mirror knelt down besides Ma Vie. "We don't have a choice. The Light, the Reach, we can't leave Kaldur and Artemis on their own. We need them and they need us."

Megan nodded and knelt over the other side of the dream catcher. "Let's go."


	11. Complication (S)

Author's note: Remember all those pods Mirror and Arsenal have. Here's what happened at Mirror's place between episodes Darkest and Before the Dawn with those pods. Even though there is an episode call Complications in the following, the name just fits this chapter.

* * *

**March 24, 2016**

**Location: Mirror's place**

Mirror and Arsenal looked over the pods in the empty room. They ignored the soft hum of the generator that maintained the pods. "So," Arsenal said, "With Nightwing, down the hall which pod do you want to open next?"

Mirror glanced down the row, "Again, not with the one down there." Arsenal nodded agreeing that person could wait. "Let's go with one we at least have some information on." Tapping the pod before her.

"Open it here and now?"

"No, he could be violent when he wakes. Let's take him to the workroom. If he reacts badly I should be able to contain him there."

"Should?"

* * *

Arsenal and Ma Vie wheeled the pod down the hallway as Mirror followed. Arsenal asked, "So, who is this?"

"Superman's clone codenamed Match."

"But I thought Superboy was…"

"Sort of, Superboy is a clone created from the genes of Superman and Lex Luthor."

"Great, way too much ego," Arsenal grumbled.

"Agreed, this clone has only Superman's genes. Unfortunately, there is quite a bit of mental instability that Luthor… invoked in this clone. He was placed into the pod because he attacked everyone."

Arsenal stopped, "So, why are we letting him out?"

"Because Batman gave me a project years ago, to help this clone and hopefully give him the stability to be freed."

Arsenal thought it over as they placed the pod in the center of her workroom. It was a little odd seeing the highly technical stasis pod set like an altar in the middle of Mirror's carved and inlaid stone floor. "You might want to step outside for this."

Arsenal instead stood by the door outside of her circles. "Whenever you're ready?"

Mirror nodded, activated the shields of the room and flipped the appropriate switches. They waited as the pod hissed open. There was a moment a total silence. Then the clone looking exactly like Superboy sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around until he spotted Mirror. He seemed surprised either to see her or that she was simply standing there watching him. "Morning," she said softly. He blinked and used his powers to slowly lift himself out of the pod.

Arsenal shifted his arms watching the clone land before her, not pulling a dart yet. The clone stared at her. He seemed confused and looked around again.

Then something brushed Arsenal's leg, he looked down and saw a cat that looked just like the stuffed one on the living room bookshelf.

The cat meowed and both the clone and Mirror turned to them. "Well, look who woke up too?" Mirror whispered. The clone smiled and knelt down reaching out for the cat. Mirror put her hands together smiling as the cat walked over and hopped into his arms. "You're awake Carl and you are smiling, all good signs." He gently picked up the cat and faced her. Mirror looked up a moment and said, "Thank you for geas spells."

"Carl? Geas spells?" Arsenal repeated. "And where did the cat come from?" The clone stroked his cat and watched Arsenal wary.

She noticed their unease. "Carl, Arsenal is serving as my bodyguard currently." The clone nodded relaxing a bit. Then she answered the questions, "Superman's real name is Kal-El, humanized… it's Carl almost and Match is no name for a person. Geas spells allowed me to put Carl's mind in boundaries to keep him grounded till he doesn't need them. And I anchored those spells to Carl's cat using dreamtime as accessed by Ma Vie. I love belonging to a dream catcher." Ma Vie purred.

"Wait, so the cat in the living room…"

"The same, don't worry everyone thought she was stuffed," she explained and turned back to the clone, "You hungry?" The clone nodded. "Talking still hard?" she asked. The clone grunted. Mirror took his arm, "It's all right, come on." She stomped twice and the room shield spells went silent.

* * *

While Mirror and Carl headed for the kitchen, Arsenal went to the Hall of Mirrors. Nightwing and Mal had been there since this morning, and he had helped them haul in the computer equipment into the room. He left when they found that not all the mirrors would work as they wanted.

Mal groaned stretching, "I miss the systems at Mount Justice. These magic mirrors don't work logically."

"Mal, Mirror didn't have to lend us her personal equipment," Nightwing mentioned. "Just a couple more hours, then we'll call it a night, ok?"

"Hey, Nightwing," Arsenal said looking at the mix of magic and technology scattered around the stone lined room.

"Arsenal, how's the pod opening coming?"

"Found a couple of scientists who want to stay hidden and a clone of Superman."

"What, another Superboy?"

Nightwing turned around and carefully said, "I thought he couldn't control himself."

"She told me about it." Arsenal shrugged, "Apparently, Mirror has been working on him for years with the formerly stuffed cat."

"So, that's what the cat was for," he said more to himself. "Batman's special project."

"Nightwing, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Am I a part of your team or just… Mirror's bodyguard?"

Mal glanced between the two. "I'm going to get something to drink, need anything?"

"Water," Nightwing said and waited for Mal to leave the room. "Do you want to be on the team? Are you able to handle League missions?"

"Hey," Arsenal snapped. "I was the one who helped Mirror get all those pods and the whole saving her during the Godfrey incident after."

"Exactly, you have partnered well with Mirror since your return and this is going to the most dangerous year for her and I can't spare Superboy."

"What do you mean? That change nature spell?"

"Yes, time runs out to use it late 2017. The Light will be gunning for her, but yes I'll include you on missions that your skill set makes you the best choice."

"Good," he answered.

Then another mirror that had been inactivate glowed and Mirror's face appeared, "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt… well, actually I do, sorry." She looked like she was working in the kitchen.

"What is it, Mirror?" Nightwing asked.

"Arsenal allow me to point out, since you have not appeared on a mission with the team yet, the Light doesn't associate you with the League yet."

"And that means?" he prompted.

"They're not keeping tabs on you yet."

"…I still don't get it. What do you mean?"

Nightwing caught on and nodded, "You mean to use Arsenal as a convert operative for as long as possible. Excellent insight, Mirror." He turned to Arsenal and explained, "What you do for now is blindsiding the Light."

Arsenal looked to Mirror, "That's why you had me move in so fast. So none of them knew where I was or what I have been doing."

"Yes," Mirror said and added, "And after you left the hospital, Mr. Luthor was told about it and assumed you would come after him, but you didn't. He… had a problem with your… shall we say, lack of concern."

"So, I struck a blow to his ego and I didn't even…" he laughed, "do you do anything for one reason?"

"It comes from being on the outside looking in all the time." Mirror shrugged, "I promise, I try to do such things… for the right reasons. Sometimes I don't succeed. I hope you're not angry, but I really needed somebody that can run smaller missions without detection."

"No, it makes perfect sense. Ma Vie can't protect you and run a mission away from you," he said.

"Precisely and she can't talk either, I know the missions may not seem relevant or exciting for the most part but they are important in the big picture." Mirror looked relieved and something in the kitchen took her attention for a moment. "Mal, glasses are in the top cabinet over there."

"Mirror, what's next on your agenda?" Nightwing asked.

"Once I get Carl settled there's one more pod I'd like to open tonight. And I have a to do list I hope Arsenal will handle while I get a few more of the guest rooms ready."

"Mirror, you don't need to make room for the boys, but I'm sure Megan would appreciate it." Nightwing said and whispered to Arsenal, "Carl?"

"The clone," Arsenal whispered back. Nightwing nodded. "I'll meet you near the pods in about… half hour. Have your list ready."

"Excellent, thank you. Nightwing, are you getting everything you need from my mirrors?"

"Enough," he said.

"Oh my, what are you having trouble with?"

"Don't worry about it?"

* * *

Later, back in the pod room, Mirror waited in front of one of the pods. She leaned against it with her hands cupped around her face for a better view. "Ma Vie, is it just me or does this person look familiar?"

Ma Vie grunted, as though she wanted to say, 'we've been through this, I can't speak English.'

Mirror reached back and scratched the dream catcher's frill. "Sorry, Ma Vie. There's just something about this one… Why did these pods have to have…frosted glass or something like it?"

"Is there a problem?" Arsenal asked.

Mirror shrugged still studying the pod's occupant. "I could swear I known this person. I just can't place them."

Arsenal leaned in, "Looks like a girl to me. Her hair's redder than mine."

Mirror stepped back and shook her head, "I don't know. Arsenal, did I upset you, when I called you my bodyguard? I didn't mean to, I swear, it was the only thing I could think of to calm Carl down."

"I know you didn't and I wasn't upset. Just… I don't want them thinking I'm broken or something."

"Traumatized maybe, but not broken. Remember, we have a way to know where you are always now," she insisted. "Let's just open this pod and go from there. The lungs are clear anyway. Maybe we can get a training session in with a doppelganger for you tonight."

"All right," he said and flipped the switches. They waited as the pod opened just like all the others.

Mirror gasped and backed away. Even Ma Vie made a noise of surprise. "How could they?" she breathed. "How could they?"

"All right, who is she?"

"She's Tu…" she stopped as the young lady opened her eyes. Mirror took a deep breath and carefully stepped forward. "Hey you… do you know who I am?" She stared at Mirror a moment before taking her hand. She shook her head no slowly. "Ok, ok, that's all right. You… you look like an old friend of mine that I miss very much. Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

She looked around thinking and fear crept into her face. She shrugged and looked to Mirror.

"It's all right. You're safe here," Mirror promised wrapping an around the young lady's shoulders helping her out of the pod.

Arsenal had stood by quietly and finally had to ask, "So, who is she?"

Mirror looked at him with eyes that shone and said, "You could say she's the little sister to my best friend Tula, who was Aqua girl. The Light killed her a little over a year ago." Arsenal blinked realizing what Mirror wasn't directly saying.

Tula's clone stared at Mirror and asked, "but what's my name?"

Mirror looked at her and thought it over a moment, "So, you can at least talk… English not Atlantean. Well, would you like to choose a name?"

"No," the clone said and demanded, "I all ready have a name, don't I?"

"Easy, it's all right. Your name is… Tru," Mirror blunted and calmly repeated, "Yes, your name is Tru. Come on, let's go to the small lake in the garden. A good swim always ease Tula's mind and we can talk after. Ma Vie could you take her? I still need to give Roy the list." She kissed Ma Vie's nose to show Tru, she didn't have to be afraid of the dream catcher.

As soon as Tru was out of the room, Mirror sat down on the floor punching the tiles trying not to scream. She managed only to hiss through her fangs. Arsenal came up beside her, "Talk to me. What do you need me to do?"

"They cloned her. After killing her, they actually cloned her. My best friend," she said through gritted fangs.

"So what do we do?"

"I can't tell the team about this, not so soon after Artemis, then you. They need time," she insisted and groaned, "Oh Garth, how can I tell him?"

"Who's Garth?"

"Tempest, he was Tula's boyfriend and both were a part of the team till she died. With Kaldur, the four of us were the team… for underwater missions." Mirror stared at the doorway where Tru had left a few moments ago. She then pulled out a stack of documents and envelopes. "Here is the to do list and letters I need delivered. You should be able to figure out the shape of my plans by the end of the list. There's a point to all of it."

Arsenal took the stack, "I'll handle it."

"You know, someone is really going to pay for this. I don't know how yet, but oh I'll think of something lasting."

"Good, you can count on my help," he promised.

"Thanks, Roy," she said looking at him, "These next few months are going to be pretty difficult. I can feel it."

"Then I'll get started with this."

She waited till she was alone, and walked down to the last pod. "If I was certain of who you are and what part you had in this, I would find the worst possible curse I could… But would I actually use it… sometimes it stinks being one of the good guys." She pulled out a little hand mirror, tapped it a couple times, waited and tapped again.

The mirror glowed and she heard a tired, male voice, "Mirror, do you know what time it is down here?"

"Sorry, but at your first opportunity… can you make a discreet visit, please?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me, but I really don't know who else to contact about this."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, you should get some sleep. See you soon."

* * *

**March 25, 2016**

**Location: Mirror's place**

Mirror walked into the spare bedroom with a loaded serving tray. She would have preferred to open this pod with some trusted company. Unfortunately, there wasn't anybody available who wanted to be same room with the new guest that she could trust. She set the tray down on the nearby table.

Ma Vie followed closely behind, hissing her displeasure of her bonded's actions. Ma Vie walked up to the pod and gave it an annoyed sniff before going to lay down under the table.

Mirror checked the room one last time before opening the pod. As the pod went through its procedures she went back to the table and sat with her back facing the pod to wait. A short time later, she heard a mild groan, which was promptly followed by, "What the h…?" from a familiar voice.

"Mr. Luthor," she said and paused a moment to make sure she had his attention. "I'm not at all sure what I should tell you…"

"Where am I?"

"My home. There is a change of clothes on the bed. I noticed you were left… under-dressed. I hope they fit."

Luthor said nothing, but as Mirror listened the rustle of clothing, she could almost feel his fury. She remained patiently listening. Finally, he came to join her at the table. She winced realizing she had forgotten to get him socks and shoes. She turned around and said, "I do apologize about the lack of footwear. I will find something appropriate soon." He said nothing and glared at her. "I wasn't sure if you would be hungry, I hope you will like the meal I prepared for you."

"Mirror, why am I here?" he demanded as calmly as his expression allowed. "Why was I in a stasis pod?"

Mirror sighed, "I was hoping you could tell me. Please, have some tea and I'll tell you how you got here at least." She proceeded to describe the covert raid excluding all information he didn't need to know. "So the major question is: are you the real Lex Luthor or a clone of Lex Luthor?"

"Of course I'm the real…" he paused thinking and calmly says, "Of course, that's what the clone would believe."

"Exactly, my concern, but fortunately magic can tell difference on one level."

"Very well, so get on with it," he snapped.

Ma Vie hissed and Luthor shoved his chair away from the table. His expression told them, he hadn't noticed the dream catcher. As the dream catcher laughed, Mirror cleared the serving tray of the dishes. The serving tray like many of Mirror's belongings had a mirror finish. "Magic is never simple, Mr. Luthor." From her water pouch, she directed enough water to fill the tray. She searched her pack a moment and drew a normal needle and offered it to Luthor.

"What do I need this for?" he asked pulling his chair back to the table.

"I need a couple drops of your blood in the water, if you please."

"Why?"

Mirror cocked her head aside wondering if he was serious or just trying her patience, silly engineer. "Your blood knows how old your body really is and the real Lex Luthor would be far older than a clone of him. So, if you would?" Lex glanced from the needle to Mirror. She said in a dry voice, "Are you concern if you prick your finger with my needle that you will fall asleep for a hundred years awaiting true love's kiss?"

He quickly stabbed his index finger and let the blood drip into the tray. Once she had enough she touched his finger and healed the wound. "Please, just sit back, this won't take a minute." She held her hands over the tray and murmured a spell. Once complete she leaned back and watched the tray. "Now, we'll see how many rings you have."

"Rings?"

"Like a tree, you count the rings to see how old it is. Same with this spell." They watched as the blood formed rings that rippled out but remained visible. After about the 20th ring Mirror dismissed the spell. "I think it's safe to say you are the real Lex Luthor."

He visibly relaxed and began trying her cooking. "Quite satisfactory."

"Thank you."

"Now, I would like to return to my company and my…"

Mirror interrupted him, "This means the Luthor currently running Lex Corp should be a clone. He's not a shape-shifter or magician, that I am certain."

"What?"

"Luthor, let's back up a moment. What is the last date you remember?"

Luthor blinked a moment and very carefully said, "May 28th… 2013." Mirror eyebrows rose. "How long? What is today's date?" Mirror wordlessly handed him the current copy of the Daily Planet. Luthor unfolded the paper and read the date. "2016… Three years?"

"A lot has happened in three years."

"I need to get back now," he snapped standing.

"Luthor, stop and think please. After what I told you about how you were found, do you really think you will be able to simply take your life back? Someone went through a lot of trouble to replace you without your, I at least thought, most loyal employees raising a fuss. That clone thinks he's the real Luthor and would believe you're the clone. Please use common sense."

Luthor sat back down, "I wouldn't make it to my office, probably."

They both sat thinking quietly for a time. Mirror connected the Team members watching them from the hall of mirrors through Megan, "_So any ideas, anyone_?"

"_Do we really have to help him_?" Conner asked.

"_If it was his friends in the Light or the silent partner that did this to him… he could, correction, will want payback_," Nightwing said.

"_So, what do we do with him? We still need to find the others_," Megan said.

"_Mirror, he's all yours. Can you handle it_?" Nightwing asked.

"_Like I said before a complication among many complications_." Mirror stretched and watched Luthor very closely before saying, "Mr. Luthor, I know I am going to be made to regret this at some future moment… but I am willing to aid you as much as the circumstances will allow." Ma Vie sat up with a surprised bark.

Luthor leveled her with a look trying to read her but she knew her scaled form made her features difficult for such examination. "And what is it you expect in return?"

Mirror pulled out a silver ring. "First things first, put this ring on, and I'll be able to lend you the full range of my powers… without fear of you remembering just how I did what." Luthor glared. "Everyone is allowed their secrets Mr. Luthor and I could always drop you somewhere, as you are, uninformed, unprepared…" He continued to glare at her. "Would you like to make a counter-offer, think my offer over, or shall I ask Ma Vie to haul you to the nearest portal?"

"What do you mean not remember?"

"You will remember all that happened once you put on the ring, but not how key tasks were accomplished."

"Regardless of what we find, I and my company stay legally clean."

"If I may draw the line at murder," Mirror countered, after a moment Luthor nodded. "And if a… fall person is needed… we will both have to agree on who." She didn't like adding that and Luthor could tell.

"_Huh_?" Nightwing asked.

Mirror thought back, "_There's a reason to my madness. He said nothing about dumping future findings on the Light_."

"Agreed," Luthor said picking up the ring. He examined it a while. The ring was no different than the one she gave to Cheshire Cat. He slipped it on and asked, "So where do you suggest we begin?"

"Pardon, I said I would aid, not lead. So, what do you need from me or if its possible the League?" Luthor managed not to frown. Mirror did and added, "You really thought I was that naïve. Mr. Luthor, when you are ready to be serious ask the imp I have assigned to serve you to summon me. Please enjoy your meal and your quarters." She got up, flicked her wrist and the water in the serving tray jumped into the sink. As she headed for the door with Ma Vie close behind, she whistled sharply. A green-colored imp unfolded itself from the top of a bookshelf. "You understand your orders?" The imp nods.

Luthor remained unmoved until she opened the door and asked, "So, am I your prisoner?"

Mirror stopped and faced him, "Mr. Luthor, you may go where you wish in this wing of my home. If you find a door locked, there is a reason and I hope you will respect that. There are others that have been allowed to live in my home. Some are in this wing, who have no negative feelings toward you. Other guests do."

"Understood."

Mirror wasn't surprised when Luthor didn't bother to offer a polite good-bye. "Have a good evening Mr. Luthor."

As she and Ma Vie walked the halls to leave the wing, Conner mentioned, "_That went __**so**__ well_."

"_Yes, and as soon as he thinks the coast is clear he will explore_." Nightwing said, "_The Lex Corp scientists_."

"_They won't talk to us but surely they would talk to their employer_," Mirror said.

"_Then we'll get some answers_," Megan said.

"_What did you think those computers I lent them were for_?"

* * *

**March 27, 2016**

**Location: Mirror's Place**

"Thanks for making the time to come, Garth," she said as they walked toward the garden.

"It's been awhile, sorry I stayed away."

Mirror shrugged, "It was your right. I only wish, I had different reasons."

Garth stopped at the doorway to the garden, "You are always respectful to others and sensible about situations. So, what's going on?"

Nightwing exited the garden and answered, "A very cruel result that we must handle." From the garden, they heard laughter.

Garth blinked recognizing one of the voices and Mirror grabbed his arm, "It's not who you think. Please trust me, look but don't say anything." He stared at her a moment and looked to Nightwing, who looked away uncomfortable.

He carefully looked around the door frame and stared. Near the lake was Carl and a younger, darker skinned girl playing some sort of game with Tru. Garth turned back to Mirror and Nightwing. When they didn't say anything, he frowned and pointed toward Tru.

Mirror stepped up and hugged him tightly. "I couldn't believe it either, but that girl is clone. She's not our Tula." Garth looked in again and pulled away to lean against the hall.

Nightwing whispered to Mirror, "Can you handle this by yourself? I still need to catch up on your other… findings. Partially that girl."

"The tests were positive? Poor girl." Mirror said and shooed him away. "Garth," she said softly taking his arm. "Let's go to the hall of mirrors… It's at least sound-proof there."

* * *

Shortly in the hall of mirrors, Tempest paced about the room as Mirror and Ma Vie watched him. "Why?" he demanded. Mirror didn't answer. He wasn't talking to her anyway. "This is crazy. Why did they make a clone of her?"

"Tempest, please be reasonable. She was to be used against us. How? I don't know, but it doesn't matter now. She's safe with us and we can help her."

Tempest stopped with a lost look on his face. "What am I going to do? How do I talk to her? She and I…"

"She is not Tula," Mirror said firmly. "Her name is Tru." Tempest looked at her, but knew he couldn't be mad at her. "Tempest, can you forget about Tru for a moment? I need your help."

He turned to her. He thought she had only asked him here about Tula's clone. "With what?"

"You remember those spells I'm hiding from."

"Yes."

Mirror thought about how to explain without giving too much about Impulse up. "Well, the grandson of the Flash, from 40 years in the future, was confused as to why I am a friend to the League now."

"What?" he asked and then realized what she was saying, "Oh."

"He wouldn't say it out right, but it's the only thing that makes sense. He wouldn't say when it happens, if he even knows. He didn't even know I had ever been a part of the League. I am guessing the precautions I had been planning to take never happened. I have taken some, but there is one more that I want to secure… just in case the worst does happen."

"I would like to tell you it won't, but that's what I told her," he said taking a deep breath.

Mirror nodded shutting her eyes to prevent herself from crying. The memory of the day Tula died still hurt so much. "I understand. Tempest, I need to find my cousin." She switched to his team name to try to get his mind heading into a mission state.

"Cousin? What cousin?" he asked.

"Back when I first learned about my father, your king mentioned I had a cousin, or at least we were related on that side of the family."

"All right, who? And why?" he asked.

"He didn't say who, but Kaldur called him the… the blue murderer of the depths."

"What!"

"Wait. He has that spell placed on him," Mirror insisted.

"So, it's not reversible," Tempest reminded her. "What could you possible want with him now?"

Mirror set a book in front of her from her mother's family collection. "Actually, there might be a way."

"How is that possible?" Tempest sat beside her. "We looked and looked. All of us."

"But not in my mother's library. I was showing Tru all the books she could study from there and she pointed this one out. I didn't remember it being in the collection before," Mirror said carefully opening the leather binding. "Anyway, it says that only another of the blood can remove that which is not… true to the blood."

"Only another spirit child, of course. Your kind are so rare to begin with, no wonder we couldn't find a reference to a reversal before. It's probably never been tried," he said skimming the text. "You need to lift the spell off him so that he…"

"…could lift the spell off me. It's my best chance Tempest and…" she paused trying to calm herself.

"And?"

"I'm his only chance. Your king must have thought there was a possibility for this. Why give him a life sentence instead of the death sentence? Why else would he have had so much interest in my visits to Atlantis? He was always interested in how my making friends, with you and Tula, were going. To change the mindset of the people about spirit children, if it could be done."

Tempest nodded, "We were a good team. This is a complex spell. Can you really do it without practice?"

"Should be able to, I memorized it all ready. Will you help me find him?"

"I know where his prison is, but the guards won't let you in to see him," he warned. "And even if they do and the spell works, you won't be allowed to take him out of there. Which is what I bet you are planning, right?"

"Yes, and I sort of figured as much," she admitted.

"Oh my, what are you planning this time?" he asked with a grin. It was like old times. "And how soon?"

Mirror shrugged and asked, "Are you free this evening?"

* * *

They walked toward a small room, near her workroom. It was circular, lined in limestone. In the center was a large well in the floor where the water came within an inch of its top. They carried a figure between them as Ma Vie pushed the door closed. "Ready?" Mirror asked.

"Yes, but I would like to know how you made this without anyone knowing?"

"Oh, She knows, of course. Come on," Mirror said. They dove in and swam. The well was very deep and as they swam deeper the water pressure grew, both were used to it and not bothered. It took Ma Vie a moment to adapt to a more marine shape to follow them.

Deep in the darkness of the well, Mirror held out her free hand and whispered. The water swirled before them and a portal formed. They passed through it into the waters at the very northern edge of Atlantis. She looked to Tempest and he led the way hugging the ocean floor to hide them a bit more. They reached the base of the ocean mountain range that lined the border. Then they turned down into a thin trench. "Mirror, the guards," Tempest whispered indicating a cave where two guards floated.

"The make sense sight spell?" she suggested. Ma Vie grumbled. "Ma Vie wait here. We'll need you to get us out."

Tempest nodded and slipped free. He focused and laid the illusion spell upon them. Now to those that saw them, they would be people who belong there, whose presents made sense. He helped Mirror carry the figure passed the guards, who saw two other guards they knew coming in with a new prisoner. The prison was carved out of the rock. They swam passed a few other prisoners, who yelled rude comments as they passed. Tempest took them deep into the cavern and into a poorly lit tunnel.

"All right," he whispered. "He is supposed to be down at the end of the tunnel. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think, he would be less willing to listen if you, an Atlantean, are there," she whispered. "You will stay nearby though, won't you?"

"Of course, I'm not going to swim away," he promised. "Good luck."

"I'm going to need it." Mirror took the figure down the tunnel around the bend. At the back of that tunnel was a glowing wall. Behind it, she could see someone moving. She took a deep breath through her gills and swam forward. The prisoner stopped swimming and watched her. He looked a little bit more like Laa'gan than like her. She guessed he was in his mid-thirties. His scales were deeper blue but with a dirty smudged look and sharper edges. Every inch of him seemed to shout predator. She calmly went to the floor and laid the figure on the rock and swam level to him. "Hello."

He looked her over and hissed, "Hello. Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I am called Mirror. I would like to give you your freedom."

"Really," he said leaning close to the wall, "And what do you get out of setting me free?"

"I have a few enemies who would see me serving them," she explained.

He grinned showing his fangs, "How annoying for you?"

Mirror nodded, "Indeed cousin."

"Cousin?" he snapped taken back. She nodded. "Very well, who is that?" He pointed at the figure she brought.

"You, a golem to be you for a time."

"Aren't we the clever half spirit? I accept your offer," he said.

She raised her arms and called to the surrounding water. Ice formed in patterns to create a circle of power around them. She held her hands out to the glowing wall between them as close as she dared. Realizing her need, he lifted his hands to match her. "I am afraid this next part is going to hurt. Will you be able to handle it?"

"Of course, I will," he said.

Mirror figured he wouldn't allow her to imply he was weak. With a thought, two icicles formed behind her and rammed themselves through the thicker webbing at the base between her fingers and through his joining them. He was obviously startled and probably wanted to pull away but Mirror remained unmoved and he was, thankfully, too macho to back down from her dainty figure. As the blood flowed and mixed, Mirror worked the spell putting all her strength and passion behind it, willing the ancient ritual to work.

Her cousin felt something tugging at him and before he realized what she was doing to him, it was already too late. He squirmed against the spell, but it was coursing through him. His sharp edges and dark features softened. His scales smoothed and lightened to a soft blue.

Together, they floated down to the floor of the tunnel. When the spell closed and one of the icicles melted away. Mirror grabbed the golem's arm, shoving her cousin's blood into it, as she lifted it up shoving it against the wall and though it. The wall was made to hold her cousin in, one person of his blood. The golem was another person of his dark blood and now with the spell lifted his true self was free to leave. Mirror pulled him through. She lifted his chin and asked, "Are you all right? How do you feel?" The other icicle dissolved.

"I don't deserve freedom," he whispered. "You don't know what I've done."

"Please don't do this to me," she groaned pulling at him to get farther from the cell.

"I have done terrible things."

"Not surprised, what is your name?"

He blinked surprised by the question; he answered automatically, "Devlin."

"Devlin, what I said before was true. I am at risk of the same spell that turned you into that thing. And only one of the blood can lift it. I need your help." He looked away from her ashamed of memories she could not possible understand. "Staying inside a cell and rotting is one way pay for crimes that were not entirely your fault. Or…"

When she didn't continue, he looked at her. "Or?"

"You pay it back with action and service. Make right what was wrong. Protect and heal those you harmed," she took his hand and started healing the wounds. He noticed and did the same for her. "Thank you. Will you come with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" he mumbled.

"You are at least ten years older than me, and acting like a baby," she hissed. "Come and do something with the chance I am prepared to give you or go back to that cell and do nothing for anyone." Devlin blinked and nodded. "So, what's your answer?"

"I'm coming."

They swam back to Tempest and Mirror quickly introduced them. "Devlin, my friend Tempest. Tempest, my cousin Devlin."

"Pleased to meet you," Tempest said, "So, getting out of here?"

Mirror raised one hand and above her index finger a drop of water glowed. "Ma Vie, we would like a distraction, please." The drop shot away toward the entrance. It was unlikely that anyone would notice one drop in the ocean. The three eased their way back toward the entrance and waited for Ma Vie.

* * *

**March 28, 2016**

**Location: Mirror's Place**

"All right, let's assess," Nightwing said looking around the living room. Spread around the room was Mirror, Ma Vie, Devlin, Tempest, Tru, Carl, and Wally.

"Well, you have quite a collection of people from the pods," Wally said. Tru and Carl glared at him.

"Speaking of them, what have you learn about Luthor?"

"A lot of legal documents have been altered and created since his clone came to power," Mirror explained. "Practically, his will. Everything goes to his daughter upon his death."

"Daughter?" Arsenal repeated. "He has a daughter?"

"He does now," Nightwing said. "The little girl we are calling Bailey is his. As far as anyone can tell, this was partly Vandal Savage's idea and part the partner's."

"No honor among thieves," Tempest added, "I thought she was a clone of Queen Bee, even if that's so she won't be old enough to take over his Corporation for years."

"But her legal guardian would," Mirror said. "There's more and I have already informed Luthor of this more than likely theory from an interesting source. Her mother **is** Queen Bee of Bialya, by the way. The theory we have is Bailey was born as a business deal between her parents. That way Queen Bee doesn't have to share her throne with a husband. When their 'allies' are ready to be rid of both, they would have the Luthor clone take Queen Bee somewhere and commit a murder-suicide. Then they will bring out the daughter as the only legal heir of both."

"What?" Arsenal said with a half laugh.

"It ruins their reputations in death," Nightwing said shaking his head. "Coldly smart."

"Poor kid, so what do we do with her?" Wally said.

"It may not be the best thing but it is the right thing," Mirror said cautiously, "We give her to Queen Bee, publicly with full disclosure of the assassination plan."

"Are you crazy, Queen Bee isn't exactly a model of parenthood?" Wally demanded. "She'll probably get rid of the girl before anyone learns about her."

"Wally, I said publicly. In mid-May, her majesty is hosting a gala in her palace to be attended by all… the big shots in Europe, Asia, and some Africa. There will also be global media coverage. I believe we can dump the real Luthor on her exposing the clone, and introduce her to Bailey. By then, we should know who the partner is and be able to dump the blame for this on them or Savage. Either way we will be dropping a rather interesting mess on the Light."

"Keep us in the loop with that plan," Nightwing ordered and moved on, "Any updates about the team Kaldur took?"

Mirror held out a slip of paper, "Yes, Kaldur and Artemis are going to ship another round of runaways to the partner the evening of 30th. Here's the dock and time."

"Good. Arsenal, you want in on this mission?"

Arsenal frowned, "Can't. Star Labs scheduled to fit my other arm after hours that night."

"I forgot, your utility arm."

"Utility arm?" Tempest asked, "Like the belt?"

"It's got more weapons and tools than the first arm they got me," Arsenal said. He popped the current one off. "This arm is for Roy Harper not Arsenal."

"All right, Tempest…"

"I got a place to take Tru and Devlin to practice the discipline. We'll be ready when you need us," he answered. Tru nodded eagerly.

"Excellent," Nightwing said. Devlin didn't look too sure. "Devlin is there a problem?"

Devlin looked at Mirror before saying, "I don't see how practicing a craft I have abused is going to help pay back what I have done. Anyone who knows who… I was, will not… I just don't understand." Mirror leaned back staring at the ceiling. She had tried to talk him around several times and her plate was full.

"You will be practicing how to use the craft and powers for the good of this world," Tru told him. Devlin shrugged but nodded.

"All right, anything else anyone would like to share?" Nightwing said. Mirror glanced at Arsenal who shrugged. She turned to Nightwing and shook her head no. One by one the others did the same. "All right, stay in touch and be safe."


	12. Invasion: Cornered

**April 1 (early afternoon)**

**Location: Mirror's place**

Mirror stretched as she and Megan left the hall of Mirrors. "So, where are you off to?"

"The Hall of Justice," she said rubbing her temples. "They were able to salvage more from Mount Justice."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, for everything. So, what are your plans?"

"I'm going to Star Labs. See if I can get anything useful out of the ones we rescued."

Arsenal over heard them and said, "Does this mean I have the place to myself?"

Mirror grinned, "Do you have all your chores done?"

Arsenal chuckled, "I was joking. I'll catch up on some sleep and keep moving on that."

"Mirror," Megan said with a soft smile. "Just remember what today is."

"Hm?"

"What April 1st?" Arsenal asked.

Mirror growled, "April Fools day. The stupidest holiday ever." She stormed out.

"It's not a real holiday," Arsenal said confused, "Should I ask?"

Megan shrugged, "Three years in a round pranks went very wrong… on her."

* * *

**Location: Star Labs**

Mirror sat back in the corner behind the interview chair. She held a hand mirror in one hand that showed her the group in the hallway and wrote in a notebook. She listened to Black Canary interview one of the rescued, named Virgil Hawkins.

He flipped a paperclip over his knuckles as he said, "They kept upping the juice till it felt like I was being eaten alive by lightning. But I was one of the lucky ones."

"Why do you say that?" Canary asked.

"Some of the other kids they didn't seem happy with and they took them somewhere, never saw them again."

After a long pause Canary said, "Whatever you can remember."

Mirror cleared her throat, "Virgil, did you see any of the faces of those who the Reach… took away?"

"Yea, but I doubt I could ID any of them now," he said.

"That doesn't matter to my magic," Mirror said. "Would you consider helping me? Getting their faces is the first step to finding out what happened to them."

"Magic?" he repeated, "Well, I guess."

"Thank you, the spell will require very little from you," Mirror assured him and nodded to Canary.

"Can you remember anything else?"

Virgil got fed up, "When can I see my family? They're probably worried sick about me."

"Please be patience," Canary said. "Mirror, can you work on something discreet? We don't want the Reach to know."

"If you allow him leave to come to my home then I should."

"Should?" Virgil threw down the paperclip and left. Canary and Mirror watched as that paperclip gather the rest of the paperclips on the desk into a ball. Mirror looked at Canary whispering, "He doesn't know, does he?"

"Probably," Canary said carefully picking up the paperclips.

"What do you think happened to those the Reach removed?"

Canary shook her head.

"Ma Vie where are you going?" Mirror asked as her dream catcher walked out the door.

At the doorway, Mirror apologized, "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into her." Ma Vie sniffed about each stranger. "Ma Vie?"

Ma Vie sat in front of Blue's friend Tye Longshadow and nudged his knee. "What?" he snapped. Ma Vie snorted at his tone.

"Ma Vie, what is it?" Mirror said coming closely.

Ma Vie grumbled, nudged him again, and a flash of orange light appeared around his hand. "What was that?" Tye looked at Mirror for an explanation.

"Longshadow, right?"

"That's the family name," he said annoyed.

Ma Vie purred and Mirror asked, "Any relation to Old Karen Longshadow?"

"My grandmother?"

Mirror smiled, "She was a medicine woman."

"So? I was asking about the weird orange light."

Mirror raised her hands to him, "Here… join me. Ma Vie wants me to show you something."

Tye looked around and refused, "Lady, you are too weird."

Mirror raised her brows and shrugged. "Very well, the simple explanation. Tye, you have the gift, magic, I mean."

"What!"

"I can help you learn some, but your people's shaman…"

"No, that jerk's a phony…"

Ma Vie started laughing. "Is he thinking of the wrong person?" Mirror asked. Ma Vie nodded. "Tye, astral wizards are rare, but I know for a fact one of the best living practitioners of this magic is back home, your hometown, I mean."

"Astral?"

Canary stepped forward, "Well, while you settled with this, Impulse, your turn."

Impulse vanished into the office and Blue looked nervous.

"Tye, I think the Reach activated a power already inside you. Would you at least think about?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure, I doubt you will shock me."

Tye stared at her a moment and snapped, "You are a freaky looking fish woman with a magic mirror who calls herself Mirror for some… snow white reason. You know stuff about my family and my tribe that I left that I never did. And magic freaks me out."

Mirror looked thoughtful a moment. Finally she answered, "First, fish woman, it's a common mistake, but it's really sea serpent. Second, yes I have magical mirrors, but those came years after I was given the name Mirror. I didn't choose Mirror and neither did Batman in case you're wondering. I've used the name too long now. Third, the Longshadow family is well know to the counsel I… work with. Last, I'm not asking you to love magic in all it's forms, just to accept what's in you on your time." Mirror turned and began walking down the hallway laughing softly, "freaky fish woman, how original."

"Could have been worst," Beast Boy called after her. "He could have used snake." Mirror stopped and Ma Vie hissed.

Mirror looked over her shoulder and ordered, "You're not welcomed in my home till further notice." She walked away with Ma Vie chasing after her.

"Oops," Beast Boy whispered.

Blue Beetle asked, "Amigo, what was that about?"

"Megan told me about an April Fools a couple years ago. Where Plastic Man played this prank that she got caught in the middle of and the Light managed to kidnap her in the confusion, then Cobra 'rescued' her, only their leader believed that serpent was the same as snake which meant she belong with them."

Blue whistled, "That doesn't sound good."

"So what happened?" Virgil asked.

"They tried to force her to marry one of the heads or somebody," he said and everyone stared. "She told me that finding Mirror was so difficult because they were looking for the Light first and then Cobra. Mirror was in a foul mood when they finally got to her. She apparently turned some of Cobra into reptiles once Ma Vie was safely beside her."

"No way," Tye said.

"Yes way, Megan said it took the team an entire day to talk her into turning them back."

"Whoa. I didn't think people could have that kind of power," Ed said.

Blue answered, "Supreboy says only when she completely loses her temper, which she works really hard not to."

* * *

Later, when Impulse came out Blue dragged him to an empty hallway. "What did you say?"

"Chill-lax dude. I have been thinking."

"That could be dangerous," Mirror murmured coming around the corner.

"Hi, Mirror," Blue stammered.

"Dude, she knows," Impulse explained. "But I didn't tell Canary."

"What?"

"Blue, Jamie," she said softly coming close to them. "Telling them about you maybe becoming a big, bad blue beetle now, will do what? We don't know. We don't have enough information to weigh to the pros and cons of that action, yet."

"I figured just by you knowing this is a possibility, you will guard against it. We'll be fine. The Earth will be fine," Impulse said.

"Listen to him," the Scarab said.

"Unless…" Mirror said.

Blue blinked and asked, "unless what?"

Mirror shrugged, "They have another plan to turn Blue Beetle. Impulse, you don't know when the Reach took control of Blue. So, we must prepare to counter their plans."

Jamie heard the Scarab grumbled before saying, "The female makes a good point as well."

"Wait, you have access to their ship right?" Mirror nodded. "If the Scarab translates, we'll know their plans."

Mirror smiled, "Now, you're thinking. So calm down, there's no point to panicking now." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Now, come along. It's time for your interview." Her com beeped and she answered, "Yes? … Captain Atom, what is it?" she asked and listened a moment, "What! Do you want me to tell Canary or… we're on our way."

"What is it?" Impulse said.

"You're staying. There's a force field over the Hall of Justice. Ma Vie, we've got a mission!"

* * *

**April 2**

**Location: Hall of Justice**

Ma Vie galloped towards tanks and a red pyramid over the Hall. "Oh my, this is unexpected."

"Together," Captain Atom ordered and both he and Captain Marvel flew and hit the same part of the field. There was no change to the field.

Ma Vie halted beside Captain Atom. "Sir?" Mirror said.

Zatanna answered, "None of my spells are working against this."

Mirror carefully tapped the force field giving her a decent shock. "And the Zadda tubes are not working, correct?"

"Yes, it was the first question I asked," Captain Atom said.

"Do we know who or how it was set?"

"He's sort of in pieces, at the moment," Captain Marvel told her.

"So apparently is the Hall."

Captain Marvel asked, "Do we try digging?"

Mirror said looking at the fountain nearby, "This isn't going to be easy."

Ma Vie snarled behind her and Mirror whirled about as a helicopter landed. "Who's that?"

"The Reach ambassador," Captain Atom said annoyed. He stepped between the ambassador and Mirror.

The alien walked over with a cheerful smile and said, "Perhaps I can be of assistance." He pulled out a small device and placed it on the shield.

"Assistance kindly given is appreciate, thank you," Mirror said politely.

The device vibrated and the shield collapsed. "There we are. It's a shame your Hall of Justice could not be saved…"

"The value of property is no comparison to lives, which thankfully none were lost," Mirror pointed out, stepping into the open. The ambassador expression flashed annoyance for just a moment. She set a hand on Ma Vie's shoulder, who was quietly growling at the alien. "Mister ambassador, we have not been properly introduced," she held out her hand to him, "I am Lady Mirror of the Justice League and quite please to finally met you." Some of the League were a bit confused why she was being so nice, but Superboy noticed her slight stiffness. She wasn't being nice; she was studying their opponent diplomatically.

The ambassador covered his surprise well, taking her hand. "Lady Mirror, I have heard a great deal about you. The Healing Lady of the League some call you."

Mirror looked openly uncomfortable and replied, "I am afraid that is an off-world title I am still getting used to, ambassador."

Ambassador's smile was so sweet it made the present League members a little ill. "Dear lady, surely it was well earned."

"Perhaps, that is a discussion for another time," Mirror interrupted. "Does your device have any other abilities?"

"No, I am afraid not. I do hope we can talk about your travels some time."

"Perhaps," Mirror cocked her head aside and asked, "So you just carry around a device to shut down force fields all the time?"

"Well, I… I went back to my ship and retrieved it for the occasion."

"Oh, of course, how silly of me," she said warmly and bowed slightly, "It was very nice meeting ambassador, if you would excuse me." She turned and said to the team, "I think, I can accommodate the team at my home for a time."

"Well, surely this team can use the Watch Tower in orbit," the ambassador said.

"Watch Tower?" the secretary repeated.

"Oops, was that a secret?"

Everyone looked to Captain Atom to say something.

* * *

Gorden Godfrey snapped at his audience, "Did you hear that ladies and gentlemen? The Justice League has their own eye in the sky. On top of that, their wonderful golden girl, the Lady Mirror has been visiting other planets behind your backs. Granting aliens the privilege of her powers. How long are we going to take the League's division of loyalty?"

* * *

**Location: Mirror's place**

Mirror sat a dinner tray on the small table and poured tea for her guest.

"Fascinating news report," he said not looking up from the documents in his hands. "When did you acquire the title?"

Mirror shrugged, "Good afternoon, Mr. Luther. Sugar, milk or lemon?"

"Sugar… please."

She handed the cup and saucer to him and asked, "Have you found anything new?"

"Yes, and I'll be fortunate not to have to declare bankruptcy when I take back my company," he said slapping the papers onto the table.

"Oh my, do you at least know who is behind this plan?"

"And they will pay dearly for this betrayal."

Mirror gently smiled and said, "Well, here is a small token of my efforts to aid you." She handed him an envelope.

He quickly took the envelope, tore it open, and read the contents. "An invitation to Queen Bee's Gala for, she changed the date. How did you manage to get my invitation?"

"Simple, I intercepted the first one and sent Mercy a note it was lost in the mail and to get another one sent for your clone," she explained. Then she held up her hand and they listened. "Not polite I'm afraid but neither is listening behind closed doors young lady."

Luthor sighed, "Bailey, is that you?"

The door opened slowly and the young girl stepped in with a guilty expression. The eight-year-old child had her mother's long dark hair and sharp features, but her father's skin tone and eyes. "Sorry," she whispered.

"We're not angry, but when a door is closed one assumes privacy," he said.

"And now you're here, so you might as well join your father for lunch."

Bailey smiled and took a seat beside Luthor. From the way he looked at her, he was still getting used to the idea of being her father. "I was just telling your father about a party your mother is going to be hosting."

"Really?"

"Yes, here is our invitation."

"I get to come with you?"

"Yes, and you will be getting a new dress for the occasion," Mirror said.

"Are you going?"

"Only if she has an invitation," Luthor told her.

"Now Mr. Luthor, you know as I do that people of both your wealth and influence always invite the Justice League," Mirror pulled out the League's invitation. "Just because its rare for us to accept doesn't mean we simply throw these away."

"Will it be a fun party?" Bailey asked.

Mirror and Luthor looked at each other. Mirror answered, "Bailey, we're not going for the party. We're going to save your mother's life and your father's. You see, your parents didn't know you were even alive before I found you. Your mother still doesn't know you exist."

"Why not?"

"Bailey," Luthor said and chose his next words carefully, "Some bad people were planning to use you to steal your mother's throne and my company. When we go to this party, we will show everyone this secret plan and then they can't use you against us."

"If mother's in danger, why can't we protect her now?"

"Because they who moved against your parents don't know we have you and their plan rests on you. It's legal issue, trust me, we do have the details worked out."

"All right."

"I believe that's we can talk about for now and a few tokens to leave with," Mirror said leaving a folder on the table and nodded to Luthor. "Please enjoy your meal."

"Bye," Bailey said.

* * *

Mirror made her way back to her kitchen where Virgil and Carl were having lunch. "So, you're not Superboy?" Carl shook his head no. "You don't talk much." Carl looked at him. "Ah… cool cat."

Carl smiled and it's stroked the gray and black striped coat.

"Powerboy, and he doesn't talk," Mirror explained joining them.

"Really… why not?"

"We're not sure," she answered. "How's lunch?"

"Very good, but what about seeing my family?"

"That will mean a trip to the hall of mirrors."

"You have a hall of mirrors?" he said.

Mirror rolled her eyes and explained, "I said, I learned mirror magic long after I was given the name Mirror. Now stop teasing."

He followed her to the hall. "So, where are the mirrors?"

"Behind the silk curtains, which keep them from being used by other wielders of this magic." She pulled one of the curtains aside.

"So, my family?'

"One moment," she murmured tracing characters on the mirror's face, "If I have your address correct."

"I said I wanted to see my family."

"And you are," she said as the mirror glowed and in the face was the living room of his house. His father was reading the paper with the TV turned to the news.

"Dad," whispered Virgil seeing the worry on his father's face.

"Too many uncovered windows…" she wave her hand and the image changed a couple times to other places in the house.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Ah-ha, a room with the windows covered," she said as they looked into a room with Virgil's sister reading on a bed.

"That's Sharon, she's ok."

"Yes, and hopefully she is not easily startled."

"Why?"

Mirror gently tapped on the glass. Sharon stopped reading, listened, and went back to reading. Mirror tapped the glass again. Sharon looked up.

"She can hear that?" Virgil asked.

Sharon looked over at where the mirror showed them and stared. Mirror waved, "Oh good, she didn't scream."

"Dad!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Virgil jumped and asked, "Can she hear us?"

"If you put your hand flat against the corner of the mirror she can."

Virgil did so and said, "Sharon, it's me. Stop screaming."

"Virgil?" she said and got up slowly approaching. "What are you doing in my mirror?"

"Well, no wonder it's so clear," Mirror said. "Good afternoon, Ms. Sharon."

"Sharon! What's wrong?" their father shouted as they heard him running toward the room.

"Sharon, for safety please keep the windows covered," Mirror said and turned to Virgil, "I'll leave you alone for twenty minutes this time. Please remember our agreement and what we talked about." She lifted her hand away from the mirror as their father entered Sharon's room and walked out.

"Dad, it's Virgil."

"Guys, it's so good to see you," he said. "I've got so much tell you."

"Where have you been?" his father demanded.


	13. Invasion: True Fixed Colors

Author's Note: Episodes True Colors and The Fix overlap on April 9th.

* * *

**April 8****th**

**Location: Mirror's Place**

"Finally, a mission I can go on," Arsenal said checking his gear.

Mirror was reviewing Blue Scarab's translations from the Reach ship on the couch, with Ma Vie's head in her lap. Gordon Godfrey's newscast was on the TV, the volume turned low. "Arsenal, I know you're relieved to be a full member of the team, but may I point out an observation of my own?" Attempting to find the Reach plan that went with the Light's plan was rather difficult, if there was a connection.

"Sure," he said not really paying attention.

Mirror didn't look up either as she mentioned, "Given your training sessions with me, you're not proving to be any sort of team player." Arsenal didn't response. "Please, promise me, you will listen to your team lead and follow the team's agenda not your own… Arsenal please?"

"I will," he snapped.

"What did I ask?"

"For me to be a good little boy, mom," he said grabbing the last of his gear and headed for the entry hall.

Mirror listened as the portal opened and then closed, "Two apple turnovers says he does something Nightwing doesn't like." Ma Vie gave a big sigh.

Then the portal opened and closed again. Ma Vie jumped off the couch and trotted carefully toward the door. Mirror slid the Reach notes under the cushion before getting up calling the ice roses to become a rope of water around her arm. Both relaxed as Megan entered the living area. Megan glanced at them both. "Old habits?"

Mirror shrugged, "You never know. How are you doing?" Send the water back to the bowl.

"Better… I told Nightwing… about, you know."

"And… how did he take it?"

"He was… really upset," she said and wrapped her arms around her. "He reached the same collusion as you did about them being in danger."

"And?"

"And I told him that we are trying to heal him."

"So, what's bugging you?"

"Superboy suspects something. He has, since I refused to touch that alien's mind when we were trapped in the Hall of Justice."

Mirror rubbed her temples, "Oh my, telling him is not my call. It's Nightwing's."

Megan nodded and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your problem. We have work to do."

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

Black Manta's ship cruised along unnoticed. Deep in its hull, Kaldur laid in bed, his eyes blank. The mirror over the sink shimmered and rippled a moment before going still. "_All clear_," Megan said and together they slipped into Kaldur's mind.

Mirror looked around Kaldur's mind, a ruin of Atlantis, and shivered. "I just can't get used to this." The quiet was seemingly endless. Ma Vie ran off looking for the parts of Kaldur's mind they had healed.

Megan nodded, "We are making progress." There was no memory that attacked them this time.

Mirror looked at the nearly invisible sphere that took up half the space in his mind. Somewhere inside was Kaldur, but was he whole? "I know, but with the shield locked in place…" It was her spell, but it left her blind to his true condition.

"We'll heal him, Mirror. Heal the ruin outside the shield and the shield will sleep, right?"

"Right," she nodded pulling herself together.

Ma Vie barked and they looked over to her. The dream catcher was running around the image of the palace from Atlantis, still damaged but not as badly as before.

"Let's go," Megan said.

"Right."

* * *

**April 9th**

After a long day, Mirror was considering going to bed for a couple hours, seeing as it was 1 in the morning, Ma Vie went into the Hall of Mirrors. She stretched and review her mental to do list. Ma Vie barked suddenly and Mirror ran in dropping her teacup at the sight in Kaldur's mirror. "Oh my no." She turned and ran out of the room.

**Earlier**

**Location: Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

Artemis was resting in her quarters on Black Manta's ship thinking, "How did it all go so wrong so fast?" As she thought about everything, she tried to remind herself of the brief, very brief conversation with Mirror. Actually, it was more Mirror's reflection in her mirror and watching her use sign language. The last time she heard from Mirror was over a week ago, just after Megan attacked Kaldur, promising they were trying to heal him.

Over the intercom, she heard Black Manta, "Tigress, report to Kaldur'ahm's quarters."

She sighed, put her mask on, and walked quickly through the ship. "Yes, boss." Across from Black Manta was a hooded man.

"Tigress, this is Psimon. He is here to heal my son."

Psimon smiled, "By the time I'm done I will know him better than he does."

"Perfect," she says and thinks, "_If you don't mind him learning that he and I are undercover for the League_." As Black Manta walks toward the door, she sees the mirror behind Psimon ripple like water a moment.

"Watch him," Black Manta quietly orders her. She nodded and watched very closely.

Psimon sat down and said, "I need to clear my mind first."

Artemis glanced at the mirror and readied a dart. It reflected Ma Vie a moment, her teeth bared at Psimon. The dream catcher lunges toward the pane and she vanishes. There is a copper haze that travels passed Psimon's closed eyes and settles on Kaldur. Psimon reaches out to Kaldur and Artemis holds her breath.

Psimon blinks, "What? What's happening?" The haze moves, rushing up Psimon's arm into his face. He starts clawing at his head. "Stop, stop this… Simon saids…" Artemis fires the dart for good measure as she watches Ma Vie's essence or some part of the dream catcher grapple with the psychic. Psimon turned, stared at her and without warning he grabbed her, throwing her into the wall. "Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything!" she shouts as she is sent flying across the room again. Finally, the drugs kick in or the dream catcher subdues him, but either way Psimon collapses releasing Artemis. She looks around, the copper haze heads for the mirror and through the glass she sees Mirror dropping a teacup letting it shatter on the stone floor. She and Mirror looked at each other a moment before Mirror turned and ran out of view.

"Tigress, what happened?" Black Manta snapped running into his son's quarters.

"I'm not sure, a moment he's about to start, the next he goes crazy."

"Kaldur'ahm?" he touches his son's forehead but Kaldur doesn't respond.

"Boss, do you think the Martian laid a virus or perhaps another?"

"Another, if you are referring to the witch that was in love with my son, I would not put it passed her. But I would bet it was the Martian. She was the last one to touch my son's mind. Any other psychic could meet the same fate as Psimon."

"Then let me go to the surface and capture the Martian," Artemis requested. "Then we can force her to heal him."

"That would be ironic. Very well, but the Martian has proven dangerous in the past, I'll send Deathstroke with you."

"Perfect," she answered and thought, "Just perfect."

* * *

As she returned home after failing to find Nightwing, she had her duties she had to keep up with starting with the stillroom. Nightwing would have probably ordered her to continue her work and spy on Black Manta's ship for him. She had left a cryptic message for him. It was a hard thing to stomach, being so worried for her friends. Her phone rang just inside the door. Hoping it was Nightwing, she quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mirror," she heard Cheshire say.

"Good morning… how did you get this number?"

"Red, naturally."

"So… how's your daughter?"

"Very well, but I didn't call to chit chat."

"I'm listening," Mirror said.

"You know how I want payback for Artemis…"

Mirror frowned and said, "Yes, I recall you mentioning it."

"I forgot to mention my father intends to make Black Manta pay for the same incident."

"I'm not sure why you're telling me this," Mirror carefully said.

"If anyone asks, you didn't learn all this from me."

In a calm voice, she answered, "Oh, how could you, you don't have my number?"

"Sneaky water witch, but listen. The Light had him replaced for that reason."

"Not unexpected, but… would you know by who?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. My father still intends revenge."

"Oh my, at least everyone is safe so far," Mirror said hoping Cheshire would get the underlying message.

"Good to hear, but my promise stands."

"Understood, thank you for your time," Mirror replied. Cheshire hung up without another word. Mirror looked at her phone and shook her head taking deep breaths. "Just another piece." She went inside passing her hand over a gold belt buckle in the shape of an A. She had to work; potions and balms didn't make themselves and if her calculations were right she would need quite a supply. "Patience, just be patience."

Sometime later, her phone rang again. She stopped her work, and answered. She listened and blinked at what she was told. "All right? …You do realize they ran away from they former lives for reason? …I'll send Ma Vie over. …Yes, good bye." A tired Ma Vie raised her head from her paws and lifted her ears. "Ma Vie, could you please go get the guests at Star Labs? Apparently, some of them need a break from the scientists."

Ma Vie snorted and laughed before getting up and trotting away.

"Nightwing, where are you?" Mirror stretched and quickly worked on the balms. She had rotating shelves that move once a week for the six-week curing time needed for the balm recipe, a housewarming gift from Wallie years ago. It certainly made keeping track of the jars easier. She really appreciated his work, but at the moment she needed to finish up and be ready for her guests.

She lost track of time, until some one cleared their throat seizing her attention. She turned around and saw four of the runaways standing in the doorway. "Oh my, I am so sorry. I meant to be finished here before you arrived." She noticed Tye stood in front of the group, holding a notebook that she had loaned him, with a nervous look on his face. "Tye, what's wrong?"

"I was reading this and read something out loud…"

Mirror walked toward him thinking. Finally, she took his arm and asked, "Page 21? How could you be on that page this fast?" Tye tried to avoid the question, until Ed punched his arm. "Did you get caught in it?"

Ed nodded.

Tye snapped, "I said, I was sorry."

Mirror sighed and plucked the notebook out of his hand. "Follow me to the work room. Tye, how closely did you read the previous pages?"

He grumbled, "Not very."

"Tye Longshadow, I'm sorry if this sounds like a broken record, but this power beyond the scientific application of your astral projection, is not a toy. Well, until you have mastered it, you can't… have fun with it. You cannot ever treat it without respect. Where is Ma Vie?"

"She pointed us down the hall and headed into your hall of mirrors," Virgil said.

"Oh right," she nodded and motioned them to follow her. Tye and the others followed her out of the stillroom and down the hallway. Mirror flipped the notebook to an early page. She handed him the notebook pointing to a paragraph. "Please read this out loud Tye."

Tye swallowed a groan and read, "Astral magic like most arcane forces can be harness by a strong will for a time. This will can be transmuted through speech, be careful what you say when the force of your arcane has been activated. The power like all in arcane is easily tied to emotions and affected by emotions. That is not to say feeling emotions is a bad thing in magic. Emotions can lend great strength to your power, but if you cannot control the power from emotion it will paralyzed you from using any magic." Tye paused and asked, "So, when Ed was bugging me and I said…"

When the pause went on too long Mirror asked, "What did you say to Ed?"

"Just shut your mouth," he grumbled.

"Oh my, Ed when was the last time you had something to eat or drink?"

Ed frowned and started trying to talk while his mouth remained shut.

"Oh, not good. Tye, the rest of the paragraph, please."

"If your astral magic has activated in a way unexpected or undesired, the most basic way to undo the result is to work backwards. What?"

"Keep reading, please."

"This means the acts or words used to get the undesired results if performed or said backwards should undo the result. One can think of it like untying a knot. So?"

"Here's the workroom," Mirror said as she unlocked the door. "Do you think you can figure out what to do?"

"I… have to say 'just shut your mouth' backwards."

"With intend, magically speaking and what you were reading aloud before."

"Great," Tye growled.

* * *

Later, Mirror was taking inventory in her herbal storeroom, when Arsenal returned from the mission. He entered the storeroom carrying some papers and bags of vegetables. He stopped at the doorframe and glares at her back.

Mirror glances behind her, just to be sure of who it was. "Should I ask how the mission went? Or what happened?"

Arsenal scowled, "Everyone's fine."

Mirror puts her notes down, turns, and leans against the bookshelf frame. "That's great, what happened?"

Arsenal snapped, "Why are you always so calm?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes my magic reacts poorly to strong emotions. What happened? And shut the door, please, you're disturbing those in library."

Arsenal looks and sees Powerboy, Bailey, and a couple of the runaways were leaning out the library door watching them. Arsenal kicked the door closed, and then he admitted, "I… blew our cover."

"Why?"

"I… don't know."

"Yes, you do."

Arsenal ground his teeth and half snarled, "Eight years, Mirror. Eight years of my life gone. And he's a guest in this place while we help him get his life back. It is not fair or just."

Mirror nodded, "You're right, it's not fair, but neither is life." She stopped him from interrupting. "It's not just, by all his crimes he should spend his life in the worst prison in the world. However, unlike you, his clone is infinitely worst than the original."

"That knowledge doesn't help."

"I didn't think it would. Anything else I should know?"

"Besides Nightwing suspending me from the team. We were save from Black Beetle by a new beetle, a green one."

"A Green Beetle? A Reach-style Green Beetle?"

"A Martian Green Beetle."

"Wait a moment, you all were on a Lex Corp site that is associated with the Reach… stuff. Upon blowing the team's cover Black Beetle attacks and before you get beat a beetle no one knows rescues the team."

"Pretty much," he says dryly.

"That's pretty convenient, you mean," she said and Arsenal nodded. "Where is this Green Beetle now?"

"The team is talking to him. Probably have Ms. Martian check inside."

"I still believe I should meet him. So, what are those you have?"

Arsenal first hands her the vegetables, "Some Reach enhanced vegetables for you to test." Then he held up the thick envelope, "And the long awaited reply."

Mirror sighed with relief, "Thank the Lord Serpent." She tore the envelope open.

"Why Lord Serpent?"

"My father is a sea serpent," Mirror said reading.

"Ok," he said and watched her a bit before mentioning, "You know, you're playing a dangerous game of chess?"

"With the most dangerous opponent in human history. Yes, Arsenal, I am very aware and I have a lot of work to do before our next move."

"Do you need my help?"

"At this moment, no thank you, but you could visit Black Canary."

"What do you need from her?"

"Not me, you."

"I'm not broken. I don't need to talk about anything with her."

"Well, then stop acting like it. I'm trying to help. The team is trying to help. We're your friends."

"I'm fine," Arsenal snapped and stormed out of the storeroom slamming the door.

Mirror let him go. Ma Vie grumbled from her spot under a counter. Mirror turned to her and asked, "How does Batman do it, Ma Vie? And why hasn't Nightwing called back?" The dream catcher beat her tail against the floor knowing Mirror would smile. Mirror knelt and scratched her dearest friend's ears. "What would I do without you?" Ma Vie turned her head, turned back, and dropped several magazines on the floor between them. "Oh right, this too. I hate shopping."

Suddenly, Superboy rushed into the room and shut the door behind him. Mirror jumped to her feet and blinked at his angry expression. "Did you know?"

"Know what? You need to be specific, brother."

"Don't brother me when I'm mad. You knew Kaldur was under cover," he snapped. Mirror stepped back and raised a hand to her face. "Did he really slap you the day he left the team?"

Mirror looked away, steadied herself and gave him a straight answer, "No, I tricked Nightwing into doing it. Conner, we had to make the break up look real or the Light might have… He couldn't bring himself to hit me, not hard enough to bruise. I'm so sorry Conner. I never wanted to lie." She was scared of his anger but relieved the lie was over.

Ma Vie hissed at Conner and he took a deep breath. "You did what you had to do." Conner took her hands. "Sis, why did Tigress, I mean Artemis, kidnap Megan?"

"Kidnap! When?"

"You don't know? It was about an hour ago in Chicago. Do you why?"

"Kaldur, Megan blasted his mind in the Reach. He's been… you know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Mirror sat down, "The cover mission, Conner. With Kaldur like that if their cover is blow, neither would escape. Megan was helping me heal Kaldur."

"That's why you offered her a room to get the access."

"Exactly."

"But what happened today to get Megan kidnapped?"

"They brought in Psimon. Conner, he almost got in. Ma Vie and Artemis barely stopped him."

"What happened after?"

"I'm not sure, I freaked I'll admit it. I ran to tell Nightwing, but I couldn't find him. I guess Artemis convinced Black Manta that only Megan could heal his son." Ma Vie rubbed her head against her leg.

"All right, you will keep an eye on them?" he asked.

Mirror explained what she had been doing as far as Kaldur, Artemis, and Megan were concerned. "At least once a day I seek a peak into his room, but I will watch over them as much as I can."

Conner nods and hangs his head noticing the magazines on the floor. "VOGUE, but you hate shopping?"

Mirror winced, "True, but I still need a gown for the Gala at Bialya."

"Right, right. Please be careful."

"We will be."

Then there was a knock at the door. "What now?" Mirror whispered and said, "Yes?"

Impulse opened the door and quickly asked, "Can I…" He paused seeing Superboy in the room.

"Later, sis," Superboy said knowing she had so much to do, more than he realized.

"So, what's going on?"

"There's a Beetle on Earth."

"I've heard, and?" she asked but Impulse didn't answer. "You're concerned. Can we talk while I work?"

"Thanks."


End file.
